Leah's Chance
by TayderBugg95
Summary: Leah's heart was shattered by Sam Uley years ago. Will the new man in town be able to win her over? Or will Leah's wounded heart keep them apart? Rated M for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Phone Call from the Past **

I put down the weights I'd been lifting when I hear the phone ring. Whipping my brow with a towel I pick it up,"Hello?"

"Chance?" A gruff voice answers.

I throw the towel over my shoulder and sit in a kitchen chair,"Pop how'd you get my number?"

"Well it's not hard to find my own sons name in a phone book." he grumbles at me.

"Right. Well what's up?"

"Just wanted to see my boy." He sounded off. Like he's holding something back."Why don't you come met me up here at my place? See where your old mans from and find out a bit of your heritage huh?"

_Why not. Had nothing else planned the next couple of weeks anyway_." Sure."

I write down the address he gives me and promise to be there in a week. Putting the phone back on the cradle i head back to the weight room. While I finish my work out I can't help but think of the reason he'd call after all this time.

**A Week Later... **

**Chance POV **

I throw my army bag over my shoulder as I make my way up a stone path. The house is small, but nice. Nestled out in the forest a ways. I lay my bag on the floor and briskly knock on the large front door. I hear the click of high heels hitting hardwood floors and the door is opened by an average sized Indian woman. She had waist length raven hair and dark tan skin. One side of her face styles three long jagged scars. She smiles at me hesitantly,"Can I help you?"

"Who's at the door Em?"

A man steps behind her, placing a large hand over her shoulder. I study the man frowning. He looks so familiar yet not. "I'm Chance Uley. My father ask me to met him at this address. Said he lives here. Is he here?"

The woman gasp, covering her mouth with one hand. She looks at the man over her shoulder. He'd gone ram rod straight, shaking slightly. Like he was about to loose control of himself. He opens his eyes to slits and studies me a minute. "Your Joshua Uley's son?"

"Yes sir. You know my pop?"

He holds out a hand,"Not to well. I'm Samuel Uley. Your half-brother apparently."

I take his hand to shake,"I'd be lieing if I said that surprises me."

We release each others hands, Samuel sweeping his arm,"Come on in. This is my wife Emily."

"Nice to met you Ma'am." I smile down at her, stepping into a spacious living room.

"You too. Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to eat?Drink?"

"No. Thank you."

She smiles a warm motherly smile, sitting on a large couch. She reminds me so much of my mother. You can tell just by looking at her that she has a heart of gold. Samuel sits next to her, allowing me to have a chair to myself. I chose the large brown leather recliner, placing my bag at my feet. Sam raises an eyebrow,"You leaving or just getting in?"

Leaning back, I prop my right ankle over my left knee,"Plane landed about two hours ago. Came straight here."

They couple shares a look before Emily grins over at me excitedly,"If you don't already have a place to stay your welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"I couldn't impose."

Samuel frowns,"Nonsense. Your family. We have plenty of room so its not a problem."

"Well alright. Much obliged."

Emily stands, heading to the door places at my right. She pats my shoulder as she passes,"I'm off to make dinner."

Samuel stands next,"Come on and we'll put your stuff in a room. Then I'll show you around."

Picking up my back I follow him up a flight of stairs and down the hall. He opens a door to his left, motioning me in first. "This alright. It's smaller than the master room but still has its own full bath."

I walk in and place my stuff on the bed to be unpacked later. "Perfect. Thanks."

We then head to the back yard and pile into an old blue ford pick up.

Once we got down the road I turn to my new found brother. "Thanks again for the place to stay."

He shrugs off my thanks,"Call me Sam. It's no problem. How old are you Chance?"

I look out the window as we cruise down the damp road,"Twenty nine in October. You?"

"Thirty four in May."

We were silent for a bit after that. Pop left when Sam was only four or five years old, me being born the next year. Sounds like Pop left Sam's mother for mom. "When?"

I take a glance at Sam's face. He looked to be in physical pain. Eyes in slits, lips drawn in a fine line, face ready to crumble. His knuckles are turning white where he grips the wheel. I keep my lips tight. The answer not forming on my tongue. He pulls over. The glass rattles in the door as he slams it shut, walking onto the beach. He stands there, fist on his hips. After a bit I go stand next to him, hands in my jean pockets. He's heavy sigh reaches my ears, a sigh someone sighs when they feel much older than they really are. "When Chance?"

I take a deep breath, shifting from foot to foot."Bailed on ma and me when I was seventeen."

Silence follows. Finally he ask,"Your mother doesn't care that you came to see him?"

"She passed a month after he left. I was sent to my aunts place til I turned eighteen. Been on my own ever sense."

Sam didn't say anything. He simply reaches over and patted my left shoulder a few times. I squeeze his right shoulder one, when a movement catches my eye. I turn my head and get a better look at a slim woman standing on the top of a cliff. She takes a step back, then taking a running start, jumps off the cliff into the dark sea below. I take off like a bullet, Sam screaming my name behind me as I make my way to the cliff.

**Leah POV**

The wind blows back my dark cropped hair. Its in need for a trim. Bad. I've been trying to grow it back out sense I stopped phasing. The gang had met up for cliff diving earlier/ After a few hours we all went our separate ways. Some going to patrol, some going to spend time with family and imprints. I stayed back to have some time to myself. When I started phasing, I was never alone. Never had one second to myself no one didn't see. Now that I've 'retired', I take at least an hour each day to come out to the cliffs or beach to have time to myself. Its refreshing each time, even though I do it everyday. Standing, I take a step back for one more dive before heading home. Plunging over the side, I close my eyes, smiling as I hit the cool dark water. I break the surface and swim to shore. I flop on my back in the sand, letting the sun dry me. I close my eyes as the rays warm my body.

Its only a few moments before a hand is placed on my face. "Hey are you alright?"

"Chance she's.." _Sam?_

"An idiotic woman who just jumped off a cliff!"

My eyes fly open in anger. I met a pair of ice blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes. I focus on his face. Tanned a bit from the sun, and so much like Sam's own features. His face is not as hard as Sam's. Less intimidating even with his cold colored eyes. He's absolutely gorgeous.

"Leah? You alright?" I look past the man at Sam himself. I see the hidden question on his face. _Did you just imprint? _

"Uh.."_Leah come on girl use your words! _"I don't know. I guess so."

The blue eyed guy places an extremely large hand on my shoulder,"You sure?"

I nod, standing on wobbly legs. I stumble. I would have hit the sand, if not for a large pair of arms making there way around my waist. My hands automatically shot up to the persons hard broad shoulders. I look up into blue again. Our faces only a breath apart. After what seemed like forever, I take a hesitant step back. My body tingling from head to toe. We both frown. He holds out a hand,"Chance Uley."

Wide eyes jerk to Sam's cool expression,"Uley?"

"My younger half brother."

I feel the color leave my face. _Younger? I'm a year younger than Sam already. He can't be to much younger. Can he? _"Leah?"

I look from one Uley boy to the next. Tears prickle the backs of my eye lids. "I have to go."

I turn on my heel and rush to my car. Slamming the door as I start the engine, I shoot off, throwing gravel as I pull onto the road.

**Chance POV**

I watch her eyes start to water. "I have to go."

With that she takes off. I soon hear a car start and gravel fly as a car speeds off. I should be beating myself up for letting her drive in that condition. Or for not offering her a ride home. Or for not making sure for a fact she was okay. No. None of that crossed my mind. Only one thing did. _Why in the devil did I not ask for her name?_

Authors Note: And that's the end of chapter one! Well thanks for reading!:) Review!:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 2**

**Chance POV **

I turn and face my brother, who is cracking up. He pulls himself together, a little, and turns for the truck with a shake of his head. "What?"

He throws his hands behind his head, lacing together his fingers,"That was Leah Clearwater. Not the person to make made. Although I've never seen anyone run her off that fast."

I stop in my tracks,"You know her?"

We'd reached the truck. Sam easily jumps to sit up on the hood. "Long story."

I sit next to him,"I got nothing but time."

Propping his forearms on his knees, he clasp his hands together. "Well for starters I dated her. We were together through high school. I went over one day and her cousin Emily was down to visit. I got my first look at her at it was over. I loved Emily right then and there."

"And Leah?"

He shrugs, "We tried to make it work. Finally I broke it off. I just couldn't do it anymore. It hurt Leah when we finally did get together. She's hated us sense. We found out Em was expecting and she apologized for everything. That was maybe a month ago give or take. She's been amazing sense then but you can still see the hurt in her eyes."

He has this far away look on his face. Like he's in another time. "You still love her."

He chuckles,"I'll always love her. Its just gone from romantic feelings to sibling like feelings. She was my best friend once. I lost that when I hurt her. She got a double dose. Emily wasn't just her cousin but her best girlfriend. So when we got together, Leah lost both her best friends."

"Wow." _She's been through so much pain. "_No wonder she jumped off a cliff."

Sam throws his head back and laughs outright. "Everyone does it. It's kind of a sport around here."

I look over at him, cocking an eyebrow,"Seriously?"

He grins at me,"You'll have to go with the gang one day."

"Sure."_Not on your life buddy! _

He hops down and opens the passenger door,"Emily's probably done cooking. Everyone else is most likely there too. Your driving. Can you drive a five speed?"

I jump down and climb in, starting the truck with no problem. Sam gets in and I back out, then turn around and head back the way we'd come. "You where saying?"

"Nothing. You can use the truck when ever. That way you wont go bankrupt paying for a rental."

_If you only had a clue. _"Sure. Thanks." The rest of the ride was in complete silence.

I could hear the noise coming from Sam's house a mile down the road. No fighting or anything of what I expected of the noise. We walk in the house and it's filled with smiling people. All watching two younger boys race on a video game. The older ones making bets while others just talk. Sam smiles, "Alright alright shut up for a minute."

The game paused,everyone turns and looks at us. The room gasp. _Do we look that much alike?_ Sam grasp my shoulder, tossing me into the room with some effort. "This is Chance. My younger half brother. He's twenty nine and staying for awhile. Don't scare him off or kill him." With that he heads towards the kitchen and leaves me standing in the middle of the room. A short stocky guy with dark eyes and a shaved head snorts,"You got Uley written all over you. I'd mistake you for Sam if it wasn't for those eyes. Creepy man."

The girl on his lap slapped his chest, earning a 'hey' from him. She flips waist length curly hair from her shoulder,"Sorry about him. He's a wolf."

The room is filled with smirks and chuckles at the remark. _Some inside joke. Don't think I wanna know. _Another guy, lanky with shaggy hair, throws a controller my way,"know how to work one of them?"

I flop on the floor, leaning my back against the couch,"Betcha a hundred bucks I beat you in five minutes flat."

"Your on! I'll Quil."

I just nod and we start. The room fills with people shouting bets. It was close. Very close. In the end I beat Quil. He grumbles handing me the money. Smirking, I head to the kitchen for a drink.

I get into the doorway and stop dead. There she is. Face covered in flour and egg in her short hair. Emily smiles at me behind the girls back, but shoos me from the kitchen. Once I get sat back down, she brings me a drink. I take it, giving her a look. She just smiles down at me,"Out of my kitchen when I'm cooking. And it wasn't hard to figure out. You had your hand on the fridge door when my co-cook caught your attention."

Laughing Emily pats my head then goes back into the kitchen.

**Leah POV **

Emily comes back into the kitchen smiling. "I can not believe you said that. I didn't catch his eye!" I can feel my tan face turn red. Emily just giggles, going back to her cutting board full of half chopped carrots."You did so. Why else would a man stop opening a refrigerator door?"

At that I did have to laugh. Tears ran down my face I was laughing so hard. "Em sometimes you make the most sensible thing funny."

She just shrugs with a grin on her face and finishes the carrots. Throwing them in a very large pot f chicken noodle soup, she turns to me. Crossing her arms, she leans one small hip on the counter. "How are you? You seem to have been...chipper lately."

Grabbing a rag, I wet it to whip off my face. "I've just been taking some time for myself. I couldn't do that before you know. Now that I can...I don't know. I feel like a weight has been taken off my shoulders. Not having to fight to hide things."

She gives me a hug and we pull the grilled cheese sandwiches from the oven."I'm just glade to see you happy. Go get the girls and we'll get our plates before the guys."

Turning my head towards the door I smirk. "RACHEL,KIM,CLAIR GET IN HERE AND FIX A PLATE!"

"Leah that's not what I meant!" Emily laughs as we fix our plates. I notice Em fixes one slightly larger than ours and shoves it in the microwave. We all head to the back patio as the boys head to the food. Chance taking his time. Emily stops him and whispers in his ear, pointing towards the hidden food. He laughs, pulling her into a one arm hug, then makes a bee line for the food.

Once everyone is seated outside, it got quiet. Wolves sat near their imprints in the middle of the group. The single wolves sticking close to Emily. Chance sits next to Emily, away from everyone else, almost on the outskirts. His eyes dart from the group to the surrounding forest. Sam seems to take notice and gives Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and I a look. We excuse ourselves and walk into the den, out of human hearing range.

"Did you see him?" Paul paces the floor, thinking.

"Hmm. Not to human if you ask me." Quil says, propping on the wall.

Embry and Jared just nod. Sighing I look at Sam,"Don't you think if he was suppose to phase he would have by now?"

"I was a late phasing."

"Yes but you where still nineteen. He's twenty nine. That's a ten year jump." I just had to point it out.

"Well I say we keep an eye on him anyway." Paul had stopped pacing and was standing with his arms crossed.

Sam nods and we all head back out to finish eating. We pass Chance walking in the kitchen, a pile of dishes in hand. "What are you doing?"

He just shrugs,"Emily cooked. I offered to do dishes."

Sam gives his brother an approving look before heading out to his expecting wife. Paul looks at him stunned,"Man you offered to do dishes? As in she didn't ask or demand?"

Chance turns from the sink,"Yeah?"

Paul shakes his head,"And you had potential."

The rest of the boys headed outside. I kept a hand on the door a minute. "Thanks for helping out Emily with the clean up." With that I walked back out and said my goodbyes. Heading home to get some rest, my mind is full of the blue eyed mystery man. Chance Uley.

**Authors Note: And End of Chapter 2! Thanks for reading. Review?:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No Copy write intended. **

**Chapter 3**

**Chance POV **

My eyes lock on the black haired beauty across the room. Long dark tan legs, slender but muscular built, short cropped hair. None of that mattered. Her stunning good looks didn't draw me to her. No. It was her eyes that had sealed my fait. Big doe eyes so dark they seem black. Long think lashes around them, making them all the more breath taking. Her mother,Sue Clearwater, and the other elders had been planning this festival for weeks. Bringing near by tribes together, sharing stories and talents. I arrived about a month ago, after receiving an interesting call from my father. Imagine my surprise when he called me up after twelve years. He's yet to show his face. That doesn't surprise me.

"You keep staring like that you'll draw attention."

I look to my right at my half-brother. "If the attention is from her I'll live. She hasn't said four words to me sense I've gotten here."

Sam chuckles,"Maybe because of the fact that you called her an idiotic woman when you first met her."

I felt my dark cheek flame,"It's because I saw her jump of a cliff. I didn't know you guys did that for fun up here."

Emily, waddles towards us. She's five months along and they couldn't be happier. You can see the couples love for each other on their faces.

Sam wraps an arm around her waist, kissing her temple with a smile. "Sam be nice to your brother. We want him to stick around." She chaste him before smiling up at me,"Hello Chance. How are you? Having a good time?"

"He'd be having tons if Leah would talk to him." Sam grins.

Her face beams,"Your interested in Leah?"

I hold my hands up in surrender,"I'm going somewhere else before I get set up by my new nosy family. I'll see you folks later."

I herd their combined laughter as I walk towards the beauty that's taken over my mind sense I first laid eyes on her.

**Leah POV **

I absently listen to the conversations around me. After the battle with the Voltrui, I gave up phasing. Sam quit after they found out Emily was expecting. With Jacob running around with the Cullen clan, playing nanny for Bella and Edward, Jared was put in charge. No new wolves had phased sense the Cullen's left, so he didn't have it as hard as Sam did. Paul, Quil, and Embry still phase. Just not as much as they use to.

A light tap on my shoulder drags me from my thoughts. Turning, dark eyes met crystal blue. Chance Uley, Sam's half-brother. "Hey?"

"Hey. Leah right?"

I glare up at the buffoon before me. "Oh you know my name? Are you sure its not idiotic woman?"

He flinches, "I came to apologize. I'm new in town, obviously, and had no idea people did that for fun around here. I'm sorry. I misunderstood."

"So your apologizing for caring that a stranger jumped off a cliff?"

He sighs, running a large hand through shaggy raven hair,"No. I'm apologizing for yelling at you and calling you an idiotic woman. It was not the way to handle that type of situation. Also,"He rushed once I opened my mouth to speak,"It was extremely rude. For that I apologize."

"Accepted. Are you done now?"

His face seemed to fall, causing me to winch. I've finally moved past hating Sam and Emily. They were meant to be together, unlike Sam and me. That doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt."I'm sorry Chance. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch."

"Leah I can honestly say I can call you many things. A bitch is not one of them."

I glance up at him through my lashes._ If you only knew_. "Oh yeah?"

His smile causes my face to heat up,"Yes ma'am."

"When are you leaving? I'm just curious." I take a sip of my drink as I wait for the answer, that may hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Well that all depends."

"On?"

He grins down at me. _Dang he's tall! _"If you go to dinner and a movie with me this Friday."

I'm so shocked, I spew my drink out all over him. Mom comes rushing with a towel,"Leah! I'm so sorry..."

"You want to take me out on a date?"

He chuckles, peering at me over my mothers head with those eyes that just make you melt to the floor. "Sure do. Maybe bring a change of cloths next time though."'

I look away, cheeks burning. I'm pulled against a warm moist body by one arm around my shoulders. Chance chuckles in my hair softly,"For Pete's sake woman I was only kidding. No reason to get embarrassed."

I slap his hard chest carefully. "Whatever!"

He takes the hand I just hit him with and leads me out back to the rows of parked cars. "What are you doing Chance?"

He stops to face me, watching my expressions."You look beautiful, but dead tired. I was going to give you a ride home on my way."

For the first time in a long time a genuine smile reaches my face. "I'd like that. Thank you. I'm pretty beat."

Soon we reach a deep green Chevy truck and climb in. We ride in comfortable silence except for a random direction from me. Once outside, I open the door and climb out. I pause before shutting the door, turning back to Chance. "Are you serious? About Friday?"

He smiles softly at me. Almost lovingly. "Pick you up at five? We can get ice-cream before the movie."

Another genuine smile breaks across my face,"Sounds great. Goodnight."

I close the door and head into the house. Only after I'm safely inside with the door shut, do the headlight shift across the wall before disappearing.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for all the spelling errors! Not my strong suit. Thanks for reading. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 4**

**Leah POV **

I can not believe I'm doing this! I don't have any cloths! My hair is a mess! I flop down on my bed with a groan, an arm covering my eyes. "I see someone is having a bad morning."

I lift my arms and look over at my savior of the day. Emily smiles at me, keys in hand."Get dressed. We're headed to the mall for a girls day before your date with Chance."

I squeal. Yes I Leah Clearwater squealed. Rushing to Emily I hug her."Em your are a life saver!"

She laughs, hugging me back,"That's right. Don't forget it."

I go to my closet and pull on some old jeans and a black t-shirt. Shoving my feet in a pair of shoes and brushing my teeth, I met Emily downstairs at the door.

Once we reach the mall Emily turns to me. "Now, what first?"

"Well." I pull some hair in front of my face pitifully,"I should probably do something about this."

She smiles, taking my hand and pulling me over to Quickie Cuts. A slim guy wearing tight black pants and a white shirt comes over to us. "Yes ladies how may I assist you this lovely morning?"

Emily pulls my forward,"She has a date with an extremely handsome man tonight and would like to get her hair trimmed."

He smiles, slapping his cheeks,"Oh darling you'll have to tell me about this dish of a man while we shampoo those raven locks of yours!" Turning to Emily he smiles,"Anything for you?"

"No thank you."

"Very well! Come darling!" He takes my hand and leads me over to one wall lines with shampooing chairs. Putting a towel around my shoulders he leans the chair back and starts washing my hair. "Now darling tell me, what's this lucky mans name hmm?"

"Chance Uley." I can feel my eyes fog over as his face comes to mind. Ice cold eyes surrounded with thick dark lashes. Deep russet skin. Straight raven black hair with a blueish ton in the sun. Muscles that make Sam and the guys look normal.

"Hm. Native?" The guys wraps my hair and we head over to a chair. After putting the irritating cover around me, he turns my chair to face the large mirror. Combing my hair with his fingers, he waits for my answer. I small smile comes to my face,"Well not really. Half. He's visiting family for awhile."

"Oh a family man. Honey you watch those. How a man treats his momma is how he'll treat you in a way. Learned that the hard way!" He laughs a slightly womanish laugh. "Now how about instead of a trim, we give you layers hm?"

I fidget in the chair,"Well I'm trying to grow it back out."

"Hm. I still suggest layers. Long ones. Less up keep and it will make your a hair a bit thinner and easier to maintain."

"Alright."

He pins some of my hair up, trimming the first layer. "Now darling whats this guy look like?"

His face enters my mind again."Dark hair, tan skin, tall. Normal native look. Only difference are his eyes. There blue."

He starts the next layer,"Ooh. A blue eyes native. I might have to come up and have a crack at him myself." He laughs his..odd..laugh, starting another layer.

"Um. How many layers are you doing?"

He smiles at my in the mirror, "Only four sugar bear. Almost done huh?"

Sure enough. He finishes the last layer before blow drying my hair. Taking off the cover, he spins me back to face away from the mirror. Handing me a smaller one he smile,"What do you think? Adorable yes?"

I look at the back of my head in the smaller mirror. My hair really does look great. I smile at him, handing him the little mirror back. "How much do I owe you. Its wonderful!"

Pulling me up by my hand, he kisses my knuckles,"This ones on my sugar. Go get cho man gurl!" He gives me the biggest smile as I thank him.

I met Emily at the front and we had to the escalators. "So how do you like it?"

I grin at her,"I love it actually. I can't wait for it to get a bit longer though. I think snippy in there was a little on the sweet side don't you."

We burst out laughing as she nods her head. Stepping off the escalator, we head into the first shop we see. Not even checking the name. The place is simple, full of sun dresses and other casual type cloths and accessories. Emily turns to me,"Want to look here or somewhere else?"

"Well the date is casual but we'll come back and get accessories here. I want something a little more dressy."

She nods and we head back out, walking by the stores. Being sure to look at names and displays before walking into one. "How about that one?"

I look to where Emily is pointing. A small store in the corner. The sign above it has the word 'you' made out of a bunch of smaller words in different directions. "Lets check it out."

We walk in and gasp. At the front are some simple purses and other accessories. In the very middle is a checkout counter surrounded by some jeans and cute tanks. At the back thou, you can see shimmering shirts and dresses. Nothing too fancy, just sparkly and nice looking. We head to the back and start looking. Emily looks at me over the rack we are combing through,"What colors are you looking for?"

I stop, and give her a blank stare. I hadn't even thought about it. She smiles softly, reading my panicked expression. "How about red or blues?"

Nodding we start looking. After a few minutes of nothing catching my eye, I find a shirt and fall in love with it! I rush over to the jeans and find a black pair in my size, and a pair of capri's. "I'm going to try these on Em."

She nods as I head to the dressing room. Stripping into my underwear, I pull the capri pants on first, immediately not liking them. Putting them back on the hanger, I put them to the side to be put back. I pull on the form fitting jeans. Turning I decide on getting them. They hug my in the right places without being to tight. I pull on the tank next. I close my eyes for a second, praying it looks good. Opening my eyes I about cry. It looks great! Its solid black at the top half covering my chest. It then starts with lacy deep red layers that flow when I move. My eyes water, I actually look beautiful. Emily voice echos in the dressing room area,"Leah you still in here?"

I open the door and step out. Emily turns and gasp, smiling like a kid on Christmas. "Leah that looks amazing!"

"I'm getting this. Wait one sec and we can look for accessories." Emily nods with a smile, heading back out to start a search.

After chancing back into my own cloths, I hang the capri pants back up. Heading over to Emily she smiles, holding out a necklace. I shake my head, pearl looking is not my style. I grab a pair of black medium size hoops and we search for a necklace and bracelet. While searching, I glance over at Emily. "Thanks for doing this Emily."

She looks back over at me,"Your welcome Leah. I'm glade you let me. I missed this."

Tears stung my eyes as I continued looking,"Me too."

**Authors Note: I was going to go until Chance picked Leah up for their date but thought this would be a much better ending for this chapter:) Thanks for reading! Review:)! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 5**

**Leah POV **

Once I paid for my cloths, Emily and I head back out to find another shop. I hadn't found any accessories that I like except the earrings, which I had put back. They just didn't seem to fix with my outfit. Emily stops and looks around her gaze finally falling onto me. "Do you have any shoes to go with that?"

I had to think."To be honest Emily, I don't have much. I haven't been shopping sense...I hung out with the guys."

She nods, understanding what I actually mean. "Well then, lets work on that. We can't do a lot of shopping today because you have to get back and get ready. How about Monday? Sam will have to come to town to get supplies for the week and that takes all day."

"I don't know Em." I don't think I'm up for a day of seeing Emily and Sam being all lovey dovey yet.

"Chance will be there to help Sam. Possibly Paul. It'll just be me and you shopping all day."

I sigh, smiling a bit,"Sure. Thanks."

She smiles, linking her arm with mine as we head into the shoe store. It was having a sale so that was a plus. I found a pair of red lacy flats to match my top. With them I also got a pair of brown boots, and two pairs of heels. One pair a darker gray boot type. They go up to my ankle and the heel is only about three inches. The other is a strap-y pair of black five inch heels. Emily got the same style heels as I did, but instead of gray she got dark brown, and three pairs of flats.

We walk out and my stomach makes itself known, causing me to blush. Emily giggles,"How about we head to the food court? We can find accessories before leaving?"

I nod and we head to the middle of the mall. Once getting our food, we pick a table in the middle next to a fountain. Emily pours ranch on her salad and looks up at me, stirring,"So how do you like Chance so far?"

I swallow the bit of burger I had taken a bite of before answering. Sense I stopped phasing, I got some of my tables manners back. "Well I don't know anything much about him. Just that he's Sam's half-brother. Younger half-brother."

"He was born the year after Sam's dad left." Emily nods, taking a bite of her salad.

I feel my eyebrows come together,"Sam was five when he left wasn't he?"

She nods,"He'd just turned five. So right before or right after Chance was born. Not sure when his birthday is."

I nod and we continue eating, mostly in silence. We would comment on something here or there but not much else was said. After throwing away our trash, we head back to the first store we went in. I immediately see a purse that would look great with my outfit. It's black denim and has an adjustable strap. I can either have it on one shoulder, or make it an over the shoulder. Deciding on getting it, I go in search of some jewelry. Emily is talking to the sales woman, so I start looking on my own. Its not long before I find a set I like. Its a necklace that is in sections. Long black plastic beads with small red disc beads between the black ones. The earrings have three pieces that hang down. Two long black ones and one half size red one. The bracelet matches the necklace. "Oh. I love that! It will look great with your outfit!"

I turn to see Emily with a huge grin on her face. Bag in hand. "You get something."

"Yup."

"Let me pay for these then we can head back. I have to get ready."

Emily's face gets an uncertain look. "Em?"

She looks at me, fidgeting,"Would you..um...want me to help?"

I beam and smile and nod. She sighs. Visibly relaxing. Paying for my things, we head back out to the car.

Once back at the house I corner her,"What did you buy Emily? I saw everything but the last thing you bought."

Shaking her head, she ushers me to the vanity in her room."Let me straighten your hair! It's already pretty straight but its curling at the ends a bit."

I sigh, waiting patiently for her to finish with my hair, and then my make up, and then my nails. "Emily it's only a first date with Chance. Not my wedding. I need to get dressed."

She laughs,"Lets your nails dry first. Check out your make up and see if you like it."

Taking a deep breath I turn towards the mirror. My hair sways as I move, the light catching the natural highlights making them gleam. My eyeshadow is a light pink, almost looking like its naturally that way. A touch of eyeliner surrounds dark lashes. Emily hadn't used mascara. My lips shimmer with nude colored lip gloss. I smile at my own reflection. I actually feel...pretty.

"One more thing Leah."

Emily's voice brings me from the mirror. She pulls a short black jacket from a bag on her bed. I walk over and feel the sleeve. Its the softest thing I ever felt! "Emily..."

"I got it for you. One it will look nice for your date. But mostly I just saw it and thought of you. So I got it." Tears prickle the back of my eyes. After everything I'd said to her, everything I'd done. She still got me a gift just because she saw it and thought I'd like it. Which I do. I honestly love it. I look up to see tears in Emily's eyes too. With a watery smile I give her the biggest hug I'd given her in years. Of course that started the crying, for both of us.

"Whats going on here?"

We pull back enough to turn and see Sam in the doorway. He looked torn between miffed and confused. I smile excitedly, holding out the jacket, "Look what Emily bought for me!"

Sam looked over at Emily, confused,"Yeah I see its..um..nice. I take it ya'll had a good time?"

I nod vigorously. Sam still has that 'oh my gosh what do I do face'. I sigh, shaking my head,"Sam I hope one day we can be as good as friends as we were before everything."

"We are."

Emily pats my shoulder, giving me and encouraging smile, before leaving the room. We'd talked in the car and she knew I had to do this. I take a few steps back from Sam anyway, shaking my head again. "No Sam. We're not. Your wife, my cousin, just bought me a gift out of the goodness of her heart. I'm excited and I showed it to you, hoping you'd be happy for me. For Emily and me. Be the friend you use to be who would laugh and at least pretend to be excited I got a gift. But no. You looked like you where stuck in a parallel universe and I'm the alien about to run test on you. That's not how I want our friendship to be." Picking up my thinks, I head out of the room. Sam just stands in the middle, his gaze on the floor. Emily hugs me as I pass the kitchen."I'm sorry Leah. He'll come around. Don't let this ruin your date."

"I agree with Emily."

I turn to see Chance in the doorway of the kitchen in nothing but a pair of worn jeans. His dark locks drip water down his face. He walks forward, replacing Emily's arms with his."Whats got you so up set doll?"

Emily rushes from the kitchen to give us some privacy. I crumble onto Chance's chest, and have a good long coming and well needed cry.

**Sam POV**

Once Leah left, I felt like the lowest thing on earth. She was right. Ever sense I got with Emily, I had never treated Leah the same. Not even after she apologized to us. I turn, determined to catch her and make things right. Truth be told, I miss my best friend too. I stop at the foot of the stair, seeing Chance take a few long strides inside.

" Whats got you so upset doll?"

Nest thing I know, Emily's collided into my chest. I place a finger over her lips, shushing her. She nods, standing in my arms as I listen in like a nosy kid.

"I..i..it's..no..not..nothing." Leah's sobs break my heart. If I was a dog I'd have my tail tucked between my legs, crawling to her feet to be forgiven.

"Gotta be something to have you messin' up that purdy make up. Not that you need it."

I hear Leah's old giggle with a hiccup at the end. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I'm just messing up our night."

Chance's deep chuckle reaches my ears,"Now I wasn't suppose to get you for another forty-five minutes. So our night hasn't started ma'am. Why don't you come talk while I look for a shirt to wear hmm?"

A minute later I hear heavy footfalls followed by lighter ones. Chance and Leah walk out and head to the back room Chance is staying in. His arm around her shoulders. I sigh looking down at Emily, surprised to see her scowl. "What?"

She 'humphs' at me, going back into the kitchen. "Emily?"

I so much as get two steps in to the kitchen before Em's facing me, scowl on her face, eyes blazing. _Uh-oh_.

She takes a deep breath,"If she wasn't still in this house I'd rake you over the coals Samuel Uley!"

I open my mouth, only for her to hold up her hand. Silencing me. "I'm not done yet. She's made amends and the first chance you get show her that everything is fine and we still love her, you blow it. She's so upset. She didn't just loose me that day Sam. She lost you! Not just as what she thought was the love of her life, but her absolute best friend! And you guys wonder why Jacob was so shattered! No wonder him and Leah got along better than the rest of you! You will get your act together or so help me I will beat you with this wooden spoon!"

I flinch, eyeballing the spoon she has pointed in my face. Huffing, she turns back to cooking.

**Chance POV**

Once we reached my room, I guided Leah to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Now why don't you tell me what all that was about."

Her eye's flicker to me before going to her lap, where she has her hands neatly folded. "Well you probably know that Sam and I use to be together."

"Hmm."

"Before...he was my best friend. I could go to him for anything and everything. Even if it was just to show him some silly thing that I was excited about. It didn't matter if he like it or not, he always made a big fuss over it so I would know he cared."

I take one of her hands in mine,"And that's what got you all teary eyed in the kitchen?"

She lets out a breathy laugh with a tiny smile,"No. It was stupid really. Emily and I spent the day together. She bought me a small jacket to wear with my new outfit. She didn't have to. She just saw it in the store and thought I'd like it. She gave it to me when we got home. Of course we got all teary eyed because of the past and Sam walked in. I held out the jacket and was excited ya know? His wife, the one I use to hate with everything in me, got me a gift. He just looked at me like I need to be checked into the looney bin." She takes a deep breath."That's when it finally clicked."

She doesn't say anything for a minute. Just looking into space. "Clicked?"

She looks up at me, and I regret asking. Her face looked so sad and wounded. But mostly she looked defeated. "I've lost my best and closet friend because of my stupid actions."

I hug her to my chest, rocking her."Its going to be alright sugar. He'll come around and ya'll will be close at peas and carrots again. You'll see."

She nods, pulling back and smiling up at me. She stands, kissing my cheek,"Get dressed for our date will ya."

I laugh as she saunter out of the room. I walk to my closet shaking my head. _I can tell already. I'll have my hands full with this one. I can't wait. _

**Authors Note: I just had to get Sam's POV in this chapter. It had to do with getting some of their past in the story from both sides, not just Leah's. Thanks for reading! Date is next I promise!:) Review:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 6**

**Chance POV **

I park the truck outside of the restaurant. From here we could walk to the theater and ice cream shop and it not be to much of a walk back to the truck. For one, saves me from having to drive on and off. Mostly though, I figured Leah would like the romantic gesture. Getting out, I go around and open her door. We walk into the place and are seated in a corner near the window. The hostess gets our drinks quickly, saying our waiter will be with us shortly. When she leaves I turn to Leah,"Every been here before?"

She shakes her head,"No. Smells like the food is good though."

"Got an appetite?" I grin over my menu at her.

Her cheeks flush, telling me the answer. I chuckle softly,"Good. I like that."

She smiles up at me. The waitress comes and I want to walk out of the place now. She has so much makeup on she honestly looks like a deformed clown. She's chewing her gum, smacking it loudly. Her blonde hair is greasy and her nails are WAY to long.

"Oh well what can I get you hot stuff?"

"I'll have a sweet tea. What would you like darling?" I turn to Leah, smiling lovingly. Trying my best not to gag at the girl next to me.

"Same for me. With lemon." She smiles at the oblivious waitress. I can see the fuse light. One mis-step from clown-y here and Leah will flip her lid. That would be interesting. _So she's the jealous type huh? _ Once the girl leaves Leah puts her menu down briskly."I think I'll have a Roper's Burger. You?"

Smirking, I lay my menu down on top of her, leaning my arms on the table,"I was thinking the same thing."

"Bet you mine will be gone first."

My eyes grow wide at her smirk. I give her a smirk of my own,"Your on."

Our drinks are placed in front of us. We place our orders, and I place a sudden(and loud) kiss on Leah's shocked lips. Lets just say we didn't have anymore problems with out waitress.

After eating, I paid the check and we walk out onto the slightly crowded street. I take Leah's small soft hand in my own, feeling mine almost swallow hers. "Where to next pretty lady? Movie or ice-cream?"

"Movie?"

I shrug, pulling her softly in the direction of the theater. I get our tickets and we get a large drink to share. Once seated, the movie starts before we can get much talking done. Halfway through the terrible movie about werewolves, Leah lays her head on my shoulder. Moving my arm to the back of her seat, she rest her head over on my chest, wrapping one arm around my waist. Kissing her temple, I lay my head over on hers. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

"Okay that was a pretty suck-y movie." I say as we exit the theater, hand in hand.

Leah raises an eyebrow,"Suck-y? It was down right terrible!"

We laugh, talking about the bad special effects of the movie as we head to the ice-cream parlor. Once inside we go to the counter, no one else being in line.

A small girl smiles up at us. She can't be any older than eleven."What can I get you?"

Leah smiles at the girl,"Hey Becky. Um. Can I get two scoops of dutch chocolate in a waffle cone please?"

The girl, Becky, smiles up at Leah laughing,"You get the same flavor every-time."

Leah grins at her,"Not my fault it heaven on earth."

The girl hands Leah her ice cream. I get mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone and pay for our ice-cream. We walk over to the back and sit next to the window, at the tall bar style tables.

"Having fun so far?" I ask, mouth full of my frozen treat. Leah grins at me,"I'm having a blast."

I hold my ice cream out to her, a silent offering. She grins, doing the same. We take a bite of each others ice-cream. Of course that got us laughing when we smeared it in each others faces. Leaning over, I grasp her chin. She stops laughing and watches me. I lean closer, as if to kiss her, only to turn my head and lick the ice-cream on her cheek. She squeals, pushing me playfully."Ew. Chance!"I just laugh.

We finish our ice-cream and soon we are in the truck headed home. This time Leah sat in the middle, head on my shoulder. She has my hand, fingers laced with mine, on my thigh as I drive. More than once I pulled them up to kiss the back of her hand, which won me a kiss on the cheek each and every time. Once we reached her house, I open her door for her and walk her to the front door of the house. Giving her a soft longing kiss on the lips, we say goodbye. She smiles before shutting the door quietly behind her. I stay rooted to the spot until I hear the click of the door being locked. I drive back to the house. Once getting there, I flop on the couch next to Sam and Emily. They look from their show to me. "It;s like having another teenager in the house. Look at the gush face!" Sam laughs. I chuckle, taking the jokes. It's well worth it.

Authors Note: Everybody say awe:) Aweeee!:) Well thats the end of chapter 6:) Thanks for reading! Review!:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

_**Authors Note: So today I started my senior year and to be honest its GREAT! I got to go to school for about an hour and thirty minutes..then I got to come home!:) Isn't it just wonderful!:)) Well anyway..to the point of the authors not...I got to talk to one of my very good friends and her boyfriend today and they inspired this next chapter:) So Chapter 7 is dedicated to Kayla and Dakota:) aka Kawa and Kotaa:)) **_

**Chapter 7**

**Leah POV **

_Bam. Bam. Bam bam. Bam._ "Leah! Mom said to get your lazy butt up!" Seth's to-hyper-in-the-morning voice came through the thick wood of my bedroom door. Throwing the covers off myself, I hop up. Jerking the door open, I glare at my younger brother. Whose first is raised in the air by his head. I groan,"Do you have to get me up like that? Banging on my door? Honestly!"

He puts his arm down and grins,"How'd the date go sis?"

Even though he's my annoying little brother, he never fails to make me smile. "It was great. I had a lot of fun."

"What time you get in? I had patrol last night."

And there's the protective side he took up after dad died. "It was around twelve or so."

Shuffling by him, I make a bee line for the coffee maker in the kitchen. Mom grinning from behind her book. "So dear, have a nice night?"

"It was great. Best one in awhile." _Come on stupid thing! I need coffee! _

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

I let out an excited 'eepp' as the amazing machine beeped, signaling my coffee was ready. I make a large cup and add some flavored creamer, before sitting across the table from mom. I take a large gulp of the sweet hot liquid. "Hmm."

"Leah? You didn't answer."

I put the cup down, looking over at moms amused face. Her and dad have never been big on coffee. Seth just hates it. I, on the other hand, am in love with the stuff! Its amazing! I smile tiredly,"I don't know. We had a lot of fun. Well I did."

She puts down her book, pushing it away. Crossing her arms and leaning on the table she smiles,"I'm listening."

"Ha ha. Well he opened all the doors for me. That was cute. He also didn't get weird about my appetite. He actually ordered the same thing I did! We also made a bet on whose would disappear first. It was hilarious. Then he let me pick what to do next. So we went and saw a movie. He didn't try to make a move or anything. We just sat and watched the movie. He didn't talk or moan and groan during the movie. He did put his arm around me."

I stop to take a breath and mom smiles,"That sounds wonderful."

"Well mom that's not all," I grin,"After the movie, we walked and got ice cream at my favorite place. We even shared...well sort of."

She arches an eye brow,"Oh?"

Blushing I chuckle a bit,"We sorta just offered each other some and shoved the sweet in each others faces."

She goes from criticizing to full out laughing,"That sounds exactly like something you'd do!"

"Mom!"

She gets up, grabbing her book. She pats my shoulder and hugs me before kissing me on the top of the head."I'm kidding. Sounds like you have a real sweet guy. But honey I have to ask...do you think you imprinted on him?"

I sigh, my good mood completely gone. I still hadn't discussed that with the elders. "I don't know mom. I was attracted to him when I first saw him but I have no clue if its imprinting or what. Sam and I are suppose to talk to the elders about it."

My mom pats my shoulder again, grabbing the phone,"Well why don't we just do that. This elder will round the other ones up to met here in an hour."

I stand, shuffling my feet."Can you make it two? I wanted to go see Chance."

Mom laughs right in my face,"My heavens child your full grown and here you are talking like a teenager because of a boy! Oh if only your father was here to hear this he'd have a field day."

I smile softly. My mom had been so shattered,well we all had, when dad died. It was partially my fault, phasing in the house and all. That plus him not eating exactly healthy. So the heart attacked I caused just took everything out of him. We've all coped, but this is the first time she's said something about dad missing things without crying. It was good to see her mention it and laugh.

Still blushing, I run upstairs to get ready for the day.

**Chance POV**

I throw the last bit of scrap wood into the truck bed and shut the tailgate with a slam. When I turn, Sam is standing there with his arms crossed. "Yeah Sam?"

He sighs, rubbing the back of his head,"I'm trying to think of what to do with all this scrap wood. It's not enough to do as much as we do but I don't want to throw it out. We don't use it for bonfires unless its the only dry wood we have. I already have a storage unit at the shop full of it."

I shrug at my older brother."I mean if you need it gone why don't you just use it to make craft things for yards. Or build bookshelves or something for inside the house. Heck you could even make a porch swing with this much extra wood. Take more time but somebody'd get a lot of use out of it."

Sam gives my an eye wide look."I didn't think of that. And I can build houses but not to much else. A porch swing? If I tired that the first person to sit on it would end up on the ground!"

I have to laugh at his horrified face. That would be a law suit for him. _I wonder what Leah likes? I could use this to make her a swing or something. _

Sam waves his arms,"You want it to make all that junk you go right ahead. I don't want it back when you change your mind though. Stuff's in your truck bed, its your problem."

I chuckle,"Sam...its your truck."

He glares,"Smart ass."

I laugh as he stomps off to help finish with the last little things. Jumping in the truck, I head back to the house.

I sigh, relaxing after a long day. Driving always relaxes me. I felt bad for just moving in with Sam and Emily for so long and not helping. So I decided I'd help Sam out at work until I got another job. That way the work gets done a bit quicker, and its less stress on Sam. I see a familiar slim figure jogging down the drive way. I pull up next to her and slow down."Need a ride pretty lady?"

She stops and turns towards the truck, startled. A huge smile spreads across her face. Placing small hands on slim hips she cocks one to the side,"I don't take rides from just anyone Sir."

"That so? We reacken you could make an exception this time. We are headed in the same direction as is. I can't drive on by while I know there's a young pretty thang walking."

She laughs, opening the door and jumping in. After I hear her slam the door back shut I start down the drive way again. Throwing my arm behind her on the bench seat, I play with her hair. "You headed to see Emily?"

"Well not really. I do need to talk to her though. I was bored so I'd thought I'd come see you."

"Awe shucks that's awful sweet of ya."

I herd her hand connect with my bare arm rather than felt it."Shut up."

I just chuckle, parking the truck by the side of the house, under a shed Sam and I had put up earlier in the week.

We hop out and head into the house, hand in hand. She tugs my arm to get my attention,"Why do you have all that wood? Sam usually sends it to the storage unit doesn't he?"

I nod, opening the door for her."Usually. I got this load though. Gonna make some stuff. Don't know what yet though."

She flops down on the couch, folding her legs under her."Well what can you make?"

I sit down in the recliner across the table from Leah. She frowns at me but doesn't move from her spot. "Lots of things. Tables, chairs, porch swings,"

"You can make porch swings?"

"Sure can."

She smiles. I can see the gears turning. "If your looking for some more work to get some extra money, you can make that stuff and sell it. People will buy it. Long as its not over kill on the price."

I snort,"For how long it takes and how much effort I'd sell um for less than fifty."

She glares,"I think fifty hundred is.."

"Leah I meant fifty dollars."

That got her eyes to turn into saucers."But that's not even half the cost of the wood."

"And? If I'm using scrap wood from Sam's jobs then its a little much cause I get the wood free. Maybe thirty five will be better."

She smiles a watery smile. Frowning I shrug,"What?"

She just shakes her head, tears not falling but eyes still watery,"You have a heart of gold Chance. Not many people are like you. Your honestly one of a kind."

I chuckle,"So are you darlin' so are you."

**Authors Note: Awe:) Well thanks for reading!:) Review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 8**

**Leah POV **

After talking to Chance about his new business, we ended up curled together on the couch watching movies. Not long after starting our third movie, Sam comes in. Hes face shows hard tired lines and he's got his old Alpha mask into place. "Leah your mom needs to see us at the house. Chance can you cover for me at the site?"

I get up and look over to Chance. He's stretching his arms over his head,"Sure Sam." Chance wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek,"See you around baby-doll."

I smile through my blush. Chance leaves, chuckling, a smile in his face.

Once we hear the truck door shut and engine start Sam sighs, rubbing his face,"Come on. The elders are at your house waiting."

I nod, following him out and to his personal truck. Chance had taken the work truck back to their site. It only took a few minutes to get to my house. Once inside, Billy Black and Jared smile at me. I grin back, hugging them each. Old Quil Sr just nodded.

"How are you Leah?" Billy ask, making the atmosphere more relaxed.

I sit on the end of the couch closest to him. "I've been great Billy how about you?"

"Still rolling." He chuckles, patting my shoulder.

"So you think you imprinted on the younger Uley boy?" Old Quil had to burst my happy bubble.  
Sighing I look at them all,"No. Well honestly I don't know. I was a wolf for awhile. In that time I got to see and feel how the guys did when they imprinted. I didn't feel anything like that. I was attracted to him right off, but I didn't feel my world shift or any of that."

"Well there is on way to tell for sure." Billy mumbles, thinking out loud.

"Why doesn't she just phase and go look at him in her wolf form. See what that does." Jared's comment didn't hang in the air long.

"No. Not unless she wants to stay a protector forever. Quitting once is hard enough. Quitting twice? Its unheard of." Quil Sr grumbles.

"Wait a minute. Your saying that if I do ever phase again. I won't be able to stop? What if I just get mad enough to snap one day?" Panic ran through my body. I didn't want to be a protector again. I love my people and my home but I couldn't do it again. Not when I just started to be somewhat happy.

"That's exactly what will happen." Now I had never liked Quil Sr to begin with. He's a grouchy old man who is stuck in the past. I never disrespected him, I just don't like him.

Its time for me to be me again. "No I don't think that's what will happen. Many things that are unheard of have happened to this pack. Imprinting is suppose to be very rare. Ha! We had five imprint in a pack of ten! That's exactly half of us! There had never been a female to shift. Well I did. Just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean it won't ever happen."

I sigh, turning to mom and Billy. "I'm sorry for causing such a fuss. If you'll excuse me."

I turned and headed out the door. I need to see Chance.

**Chance POV **

Sam had to just ruin my day. I had Leah in my arms. She was there with me. She had showed her interest, showed she actually wants me, because she came to me. And Sam just had to send me to work and send her home. What am I? I seventeen year old boy that needs watched over? Ha funny! I'm twenty nine years old for crying out loud.

We'd finished the morning work by twelve, the guys taking there hour break for lunch now. They all should be back in the next few minutes. I stayed back to load all the scrap wood we wouldn't be using anymore. Most of it was usable for some things. The rest we could use as kindling for a bonfire or something.

"Hey Chance. I'm back with the crew. What we got left to do for today?" Paul yelled over the racket I was making.

I turn and look at all the younger boys and men Sam let work for him. A few of them hang around the house most of the time. At first I had found it odd, seeing as Emily and Sam don't have any kids their age. Emily had informed me a bit after that they had always had a house full of the neighborhood boys over. They like her cooking.

"Well, all that needs done on the outer portion is roofing and the gutters installed. After that start dry-walling, unless Sam comes back and tells you different."

They boys all nod and head back to working. I would join them in a few minutes. Turning back to my task, I grab the last bit of scrap wood. "Chance."

I stop a slip second, looking around. None of the guys seemed to be paying my any attention. I shrug it off as my imagination and start back to work. "Chance!"

I turn just in time to have a small frail body collide with mine. Arms around my neck. I place my hands on the person hips. Turning my head a bit, which was slightly difficult with there head in the crook of my neck, I get a good enough look to realize its Leah. I want to grin, I really do, but there's something wrong. She had just been headed back to her house not long ago. I had left her with Sam, so she knew I was working. Placing a soft kiss to the side of her neck, she tightens her hold on me, and I fully wrap my arms around her. "Whats wrong?"

She shakes her head just enough for me to know she did. It didn't move much. "Leah, I can't help if I don't know whats wrong."

"Ijusthadtoseeyou." It came out muffled against my neck, but I got enough to piece it together.

"Baby, I'm glade you want me around. I love that you want to see me. But I'm working. Something has had to upset you enough to run all the way out here from your house. Come here." I take one step back. She follows, not releasing me. I sign on a breathy chuckle. I pick her up under her thighs and wrap her legs around me, my arms crossing under her. I walk around to the side of the truck and juggle her to one arm while I open the driver side. Placing her on the seat, I try again to pull back. She lets me pull away enough to see her face, but keeps her hands on my chest, her hands full of my shirt front. "Much better. Now I can see my favorite girl."

She gives me a weak smile. "I'm sorry I bothered you at work. I just had to see you."

"Miss me that much?"

Her face falls and she avoids looking at me."Leah?"

I finally have to hold her chin to make her face me, her eyes are shut tight though."Leah?"

She looks like she's in pain."Leah. Look at me."

It takes her a good five minutes, but finally she opens one dark eyes, then the other. I smile,"Good. Now. Tell me whats bothering you. Hmm?"

She looks away as soon as I let go of her chin. "I just...I don't know Chance. I just had to see you. The elders where at the house...Quil Sr. just said something that frightened me. Its okay though."

I hear Sam's old pickup pull up to the site. I refuse to look at him, even when he calls for me. I keep my entire focus on Leah. I look everywhere. Looking for anything. She finally faces me. My eyes dart all over, from her hairline to her eyes, her nose, lips. She doesn't seem like she's been crying, and she doesn't have a scratch on her.

"Chance." Sam hard voice was directly behind me. "Leah? What are you doing here? I thought you where talking to the elders."

As if by instinct, I shift to block her with my body. Her eye brows come together and she looks me in the face."Chance?" I look her in the eyes, hoping she can see what I'm trying to tell her. That I'm fine, but right now she needs to keep her mouth shut. She nods, slowly, looking almost frightened.

"Chance thanks for watching the site for me. Keys are in the truck when you want to leave. I'll bring the scrap wood to the house for you to go through before we throw it out."

I nod, grasping Leah to me like I had before. Going around my older brother, I take long strides to the truck. Opening the drivers side, I place Leah in the middle before climbing inside and starting the truck.

**Leah POV **

Chance slams the door shut and starts the old truck Sam's had sense high school. Throwing one arms around me, he holds me to high tightly, with bruising force. I look up to his face, and I want to cry. His usual smile is gone, his almost childish glow about him, gone. His face is hard. Emotionless. I whimper at his side, attempting to pull away. His arm constricts, pulling me even closer, his bicep going from my waist to rest over my shoulder. He's driving swiftly. Not fast, just with more focus. His eyes darting in every direction. Every now and again he will look down at me, looking me over, before turning back to the windshield. We finally come to a stop in front of an old cabin. It's been abandoned sense I was a little kid, no one wanting to buy a home this far out in the forest. Chance shuts the truck off and takes the keys from the ignition, dropping them in his pocket. His arm relaxes a bit but still doesn't look at me.

"Go inside." His voice causes me to shrink back. Cold, unfeeling, heartless.

"I need a second Leah. Go inside."

I nod, hoping out quickly and running for the old front door. The porch has holes and the door is hanging on my one hinge. The outside needs redone, but the indie looks decent enough. In need of a good cleaning. The large room I'm in does anyway. I walk through the next door, it leads to a kitchen that has a stairway. I decide against going upstairs. No telling how stable the floors are. So I venture into the other door. It heads down a hall to a large bed room with a huge full bath. The only other closed door in the hall leads to a closet. Next to it, across front the bed room, is a bathroom. I go through the last door at the end and I'm back in the large room from before, Chance standing in the middle of it. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he's facing the large window's with a window seat.

He must have herd me come in, but he didn't turn around."I hired Sam to fix it up for me."

"So your staying?"

He jerks a thumb over his shoulder,"Going to add a large car garage for fixing cars and such and a wood work shed out back. One on each end of the yard. I've got the wood shed just about done. Paul and Quil are going to help design the garage."

I walk forward, placing a hand on his shoulder,"So you are staying?"

He grins, a soft grin, full of memories,"Yeah I'm stayin. Got to make a trip back home soon though. After this place gets fixed up, I'll move all my stuff up here."

He turns, taking me in his arms,"Come with me back to Texas? Met everybody."

"Your friends and family?"

He signs,"My friends are my family. Not much blood where I'm from."

I smile. He wants to show me his home. Met his friends. What does this mean for us? What are we? How serious are we going to get?

"When do we leave?"

He gives me a grin that could turn the world around,"As soon as I help Sam and the boys tear this old place down and show them how I'd like it redone. They''' get it built while we're gone."

I nod. He spins me around, placing soft kisses on my face and lips.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long wait on my updates! School has started back for me and I have been so busy! I've decided I may update every Monday or Friday if I ****can. Thanks for reading. Review!:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 9**

**Leah POV **

I open the door to the Uley home and smile over at Emily. She's busy cooking and doesn't hear me come in. Sam grins over, motioning for me to sit. Chance is no where in sight. Taking a place in front of Sam I lean back,"Morning."

"Leah!"

Emily squeals and hugs my shoulders from behind my chair. I laugh, turning to hug my cousin, Sense our shopping trip its like the past with Sam never happened. We've gotten back to how we use to be. Like sisters and best friends all in to one big package. I'm still on rock territory with Sam. Just not as rocky as before. Emily places what food she made on the table then sits next to me. Sam shakes his head with a smile, starting to eat. Emily locks arms with me,"So your going with Chance back home hmm?"

"Can't get anything by you Em. Yes I am. I need to go shopping though."

She frowns."Only thing I know that they wear in Texas is plaid and jeans. Oh and boots!"

Two masculine chuckles are herd from across the room. I jerk around and spot Chance. A grin spreading across my face. He winks at me with a smile,"Morning ladies. Emmy we don't always wear plaid. She can wear tee-shirts if she wants to. Jeans and boots are a good idea though. Maybe some shorts. And pack a swimsuit. The gang wants to hit the lake."

"Gang?" I hope he means just a bunch of friends and not an actual gang. Emily taps her foot waiting for the answer to. Shes like me. She doesn't like the thoughts of a gang.

"Whoa now little ladies. I didn't mean it quit like that. We have a gang that goes four-wheeling mud bogging and stuff like that. Just a bunch of us that hang out in the same places. We aint all exactly friends but we still have each others back."

Emily nods, still critical about the subject. "Well what else will she need. I'm sure the weather is much different down there than it is here."

Chance grins up at us while sitting down next to Sam to eat."Bug repellent, sunscreen, sunglasses, shorts and jeans, thin shirts, boots, thin socks, and anything else you girls can think of. A hot sunny day here for y'all is a nice autumn day four us."

Emily nods, going to get her keys and purse. I swear my eyes are going to fall out, or my hair one. What have I gotten myself into? I've never been anywhere like what he's talking about.

Chances amused voice brings me from my thoughts,"Don't worry darlin'. I'll keep you from melting. Might just have to show you a few tricks on keeping cool."

Sam chuckles,"I'm off to work Em!" He pats Chance on the back and grins at me as he passes, heading out the door.

Emily rushes in, all smiles again. "Chance how about you come with us? That way you can tell us if what we are looking at will work or not."

"NO!"

"Sure."

Chance and I face each other again. His face scrunches up in amusement,"Why don't you want me to go?"

Que blush that makes me glad I'm so tan."Uh. Because...You have t get that cabin torn down before we leave! Sam and the boys can't do it with out you. And what if they mess up your plans."

He shakes his head,"Whatever you say pretty lady." He stands, downing the rest of his coffee,"I'm off. Thanks for breakfast Em. See you ladies this afternoon."

He turns at the door,"Oh and Leah, plan leaves day after tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

With that said, he walks out. I turn to Emily,"He's telling me this now?"

Emily just laughs, heading out to her own car. Once we get piled in and buckled up, we head to the mall for a day of shopping. Bad thing is...I forgot to mention the trip to mom.

**Chance POV**

I rub my brow. Even with the air being chilly, it's still hot working out here with so many people. Sense this morning, we've got the place torn down and scraps hauled off. I have Paul and Quil out back drawing up their plan for the garage. The three of us will get together when tonight and compare plans, putting them together somehow. As of right now, Sam, Jared, and myself are looking over the layout for the house itself.

I drew the plans up last night. If and when Leah and I start our family, we need a big space. I want at least three kids. I've gotten two big blue spread sheets out. One for the downstairs rooms, and one for upstairs. Also I want an attic ans well as a basement, and a side garage for just our cars. Or maybe a side shed. Or both.

Sam points to the spot that I've marked as either a master-bedroom or dinning room. "Which one do you want this to be?"

I shrug,"That's the problem. I can't decide. I'm thinking of having the master down stairs and the guest rooms upstairs. Then again, I think I want all the bedrooms upstairs and everything else down stairs."

Sam nods, looking everything over again. Jared points to the larger guest room I have placed upstairs in the corner,"Okay so this room here. You want it to cover that end? With the hall ending here?"

"Yeah. And see here on the left is the door to enter that room." I point to the small spot on the layout.

"I see it now. Wait what about this one?" He points to a marked place across from the one my finger is on.

"That? Its the entrance to the full bath. There's another door between it and the bedroom. So anyone that goes in there will have to remember to lock both doors unless they want to risk getting walked in on."

"Hmm." Paul and Quil join in, placing a rolled up layout paper on the corner of the table.

I turn to the younger man beside me,"What Paul?"

He shrugs,"I was just thinking, if this was my place, I'd want that room to be the master. It's huge so you have room, plus you have your own end of the house. You only have that bathroom and bedroom on that side of the stair case. And these two hall closets. The other two bedrooms are at the opposite end of the hall way. And you have one more in the back downstairs. Here." He points to the other bedroom downstairs.

I look the plans over. If I really wanted to. I could make one bedroom on that floor a game type room or something else. The other bedrooms could be for the kids when I have some around the house.

"Okay this is what I want done." I point to the two bedrooms upstairs,"I want these two to be actual bedrooms. The one on the end will be the master. Take the door out of the hall way though. So its just the bathroom for the master-bedroom. Then make this walk in closet here on the opposite end a bathroom. Put in a corner shower, sink, toilet, and vanity."

Sam jots everything down as I talk, Jared too. They are trying not to miss anything. Quil and Paul look over the plans, having to work on them the next few days.

Sam looks up at me,"Anything else?"

"One more think. Instead of this being a store room here, put in shelves for a large pantry. That should be it. Don't worry about pain or anything til I get back. Just get the walls up and we can do the rest when I can pick stuff out."

"What type of roofing do you want?" Jared asked, moving the blue prints to the side so Paul could roll out the garage plans.

"Something dark. I'm leaving the outside a natural color. So black is good or a dark gray."

He nods, jotting that down and putting his book away.

Paul leans on the table with two large hands,"Okay this is what we've come up with. Depending on if you want someone to work with you or just an office space or whatever, that goes here. "He points to a medium size room to the left of the garage. "Behind it is the storage room. For parts and first aid kit and junk. Over here will be a bathroom with just a sink and toilet. There's gonna be a hall connecting the office and storage room, the door to the bathroom will be there. Other than that its just going to be an open four door garage with a work table that stretches across the back wall. These two spots here,"He points to the last two doors,"They'll have the lifts, so you can work under the cars with out being on the ground."

I nod. "I like it. All I want to add is a shelter on the side for a flat bed. I have one at the old place I'm getting sent here. Its good for moving and hauling junk."

He nods, jotting down to add it and adds the rough sketch to the side. I shake their hands and thank them for the help. Then we start digging for the basement.

**Leah POV**

"Emily no!"

"Oh come on Leah you NEED to go shopping for a couple of things in here!" Emily tries to convince me again to go buy stuff in Victoria Secret. Its not that I don't like wearing nice looking things. I just don't want to buy anything that will make me feel uncomfortable that no one will see anyway.

Then she does it. Rolling my eyes I throw my hands up,"Fine! You owe me one though!" I glare at her as she drops the famous puppy face and grabs my hand. Tugging me along like a child, she grabs an arm full of things and shoves me in the dressing room. "Try those on!"

I groan but strip down anyway. I decide on getting the worse stuff tried on first. Pulling on matching sets to see how they look and fit.

Once I try on the first set, I fall in love with them! Its a blue set with light blue lace trim and blue toned leopard print. I grin, twirling like a five year old in a princess dress. Even if its just a bra and boy shorts, I still feel sexy. I take them off and put them to the side to buy. After turning back, I toss out all the pink and purple things. That only leaves three bathing suits and two more sets. I decide to get them purely on the fact that they are blue and green and I need them. I toss out the orange two piece suit. To bold for my skin color. The next one has potential. Its an aqua blue and white stripped top and solid aqua blue bottoms. The top has a rhinestone designed anchor with a small silver anchor charm on the piece connecting between my boobs. It ties around my neck and back and the bottoms tie on the sides. It stands out just the right amount with my dark skin color with out looking to odd. It actually looks amazing. I get that and the green one. Its styled the same way, but instead of anchors it has sea turtles. The third suit is just a simple black two piece.

I grab what I want to buy and head out of the dressing room, making a bee line for the check out counter. After making my last purchases of the day, I find Emily and we head to the car. Throwing our bags in the back, I close the door, and turn for Emily to shove the keys at me.

"Can you drive please. I'm not comfortable driving in the dark." She looks down at the ground. She never told anybody but Sam, but I've seen it in his thoughts. Emily's sight isn't so good in her scarred eye after it gets dark. She can still see, just not as well as she used to. She stopped driving at night after she hit a deer. It came out of the woods and because of the scars, her vision didn't register the deer. It scared her enough not to drive at night.

I take the keys from her,"Sure Emily. Want to run by the taco bell drive thru?"

Her face automatically brightens,"That sounds so good!"

I laugh and we pile in. Getting our food, we start the ride back home.

Once getting back to Emily's house, we grab all our bags and head to her room. She's letting me borrow her big suitcase for the trip. Once her bags had been disposed in her closet, she turns to me on the bed,"So have you told Sue yet?"

"Oops."

She shakes her head with a smile,"Honestly Leah."

She hands me her cell and sits next to me, folding my new shorts in the suitcase after taking off the price tags.

Mom answers on the second ring,"Well hello Emily! Have you seen Leah?"

"Hey mom. It's Leah. I went shopping with Emily today."

"Oh! Well that's great! Did you girls have fun?" I can hear Seth and his friends yelling bye to mom in the back ground.

I sigh with a small smile,"Yeah. It was great. Like old times. Listen the reason I called is Chance has decided to move to La Push and.."

"That's wonderful!"

I try not to laugh."Yeah it is. Anyway as I was saying, he's heading for Texas to get his things and settle business down there. He..um...kind of wants me to go with him."

The line was silent for so long I though maybe mom had fainted on me."Mom?"

I hear her sigh."Well I guess that'd be alright. You plenty old enough to make that decision on your own."

I fidget in my seat,"I know mom but I just wanted to make sure you would be alright with it."

"Chance is a good man. It sounds fine. Have fun. When do you leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. First thing."

"Well come over to the diner for lunch. Bring Sam, Emily, and Chance. We can all eat together before you leave."

"Alright mom. I'll be home a bit later. Emily is helping me pack cloths here."

"Alright dear. I love you. See you later."

I closed the phone and handed it back to Emily. She smiles pointing at my new suits,"Those are adorable! I am going back with Kim after lunch tomorrow and getting one!"

I laugh, hugging her. For once everything seems to be going right.

**Authors Note: Okay I thought we needed some Leah Emily time. And I was going to go into more detail with Chances house in this chapter but decided to wait til a later chapter. Thanks for reading. Review!:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 10**

**Chance POV **

I hold Leah's hand as we sit in our first class seats waiting for take off. She fidgets, yet again."Chance are you sure? These seats had to cost a lot."

I let out a breathy chuckle."Leah. Honey its perfectly fine. I don't fly much, but when I do I fly first class. They tickets are round trip and we have two weeks at the old place before having to come home. Just sit back and enjoy yourself."

She nods, defeated. I don't mean to sound rude but money is not a problem for me. I still need to tell her about all that. About how I'm so rich I have no idea what to do with the money I have. Being the only child,or so I thought, and my parents being only children all the money from my grandparents and mom came to me. With Ma and Pop-Pop having a very successful cattle ranch and mom having a HUGE inheritance, I hit eighteen and money wasn't a problem for me anymore. I sold the ranch to Jack, the foreman who was like a second father to me, and he's doing great. He still insist on living out in the bunk house however, leaving the big ranch house empty except on my rare visits.

"Chance. Chance wake up." Leah's warm breath tickles my ear. Her small hand shaking my shoulder. I sit up and stretch best I can. Rubbing the back of my head I look over at her,"Sorry doll. Didn't mean to conk out on you like that."

She smiles,"It's okay. Come on. Time for me to melt in this heat."

Laughing, I get up and take her hand, leading her off the plane. We collect our luggage and I lead her over to the gang. They are all giving me a knowing look. I hope Leah's ready for the headache crew I call my friends.

**Leah POV **

Man! He wasn't kidding when he said it was hot here! I'm in a frigging building and I feel like my face is about to melt off! A girl with short blonde hair squeals, throwing herself into Chances arms. Chances face lights up and he chuckles,"DAISY!"

He places her in front of him and holds her at arms length,"Dang baby girl you got big. How's my brother doing?"

She smiles,"He's good. Physical therapy is rough on him but hes determined to walk again."

He reaches for me, pulling me to his side tightly. I look up and see his face is full of pride. "Guys this is my girl Leah Clearwater."

The five people wave at me all smiling. Does everyone smile all the time here or something?

One guy steps forward and I swear he's a giant. Like a legit giant. He's taller than Chance and the guys back home! He holds a hand out,"Well howdy Leah. Nice to met Cha. I'm Drake."

This went on and on and on until finally I had met everyone. And to be honest I'll have to ask Chance later to run by everyone again because I don't remember what any of them said. We all pile in a big truck and head to Chances home. I sigh as I listen to him catch up with his friends. I yawn, nestling into Chances side more. He automatically wraps an arm around me and soon I'm falling asleep.

**Chance POV**

Even with my arm going numb, I don't move. I can't bring myself to wake Leah up. Drake looks in the rear view at me. "So you finally found her huh?"

Everyone back home had already settled down, except Chase. Drake is with Daisy Jane. They look odd together. Daisy being slim with large hips and long blonde hair. Drake is half Mexican and had a slight Spanish accent from spending summers with his dad in Mexico. Janie is next to Daisy, long black hair and very VERY pale skin. She's engaged to Daisy's older brother Jake who's a marine. Chase looks a lot like me but with dirty blonde hair. Lastly was Ben. Little Benny. He's Drakes younger brother. You couldn't tell it though. They look like twins. Ben's been with the same girl,Stacy, sense middle school.

I look up at my old friend and smile,"She's gonna marry me one day. I'll grovel at her feet and beg and plea til she does. She's the one."

Daisy turns and looks at me,"How do you know. You just met her. I don't want you coming back with a broken heart."

I smile at the little fierce thing in front of me. Daisy had always been like a little sister. Her brother practically lived at my house when we were growing up. She was always tagging along, saying she could do just as much as we could if not more.

"I just know. Thanks for caring though."

We'd gotten to the ranch house by then. I waved as the guys drove off, letting Leah and I rest for awhile. We'd be meting them tomorrow for lunch at the pond. After getting a ranch hand to carry her bags, I place Leah in my old room. After thanking the new guy, I carry my own bags to the room next door. Having my room right next to the master bedroom sucked as a teen. Made it harder to sneak out..or sneak anyone in. I accomplished it numerous times though. Stripping down I take a quick shower, before pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and flopping on the bed, sleep finding me fast.

**Leah POV**

Ugh so hungry! Need to pee! To lazy to get up! Finally though, the urge to pee became unbearable and I got up. Chance must have placed me in a room when we got to his place from the airport. I don't remember him waking me up and my bags are still packed. I spy a door that connects to the bedroom. I rush in, locking the door and do my thang. I then rush back to my room and grab my lounge wear and head back to the bathroom for a shower. After washing off I dry off and change, wrapping up my hair. I hear movement in the bedroom and sigh when I see its Chance. He smiles up at me sleepily.

"I figured you'd be hungry because I'm about to starve. Want some breakfast?"

I smile,"Sure. What time is it?"

He shrugs,"Six in the morning. The hands have been up working for about an hour. I figured after breakfast we could get dressed and go riding until time to met the gang at the pond."

I squeal, jumping in his arms,"That sounds amazing."

Kissing his cheek loudly, I hop down and walk out of the room and down the stairs. Chance passes me after the last step and leads me to the kitchen. I'm sat at a bar in the middle while he cooks for me. I sigh, quickly texting Emily and my mom that we landed safe and are settled at Chances. They'll see it when they wake up. After breakfast, we go our seperate ways to get ready. I pull on my Blue anchor suit, covering it with a white tank and a pair of jeans. I pull on a thin pair of socks and my boots. Shoving a pair of flip flops and a towel in a medium size back pack, I head downstairs. I shove two waters in the back and met Chance at the frot door. And my my I must say the man looks good in a pair of Jeans. "Shirt?"

He grins,"Baby I don't wear them at the pond. Liking the view?" He winks at me.

He knows I like it! I just shrug indifferently,"Is alright."

He laughs outright and we head out to the barn. Maybe I should have mentioned I've never rode a horse in my life earlier? Oh well no time like the present.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 11**

**Leah POV **

We walk out to the large barn where Chance takes my hand. "Pick which ever one you want. These are our older trail horses."

We walked out and back for twenty minutes. Chance chuckling the entire time, saying that I'm just being picky. Finally after a bit longer I just walked out. I was tired of him laughing at me. Its not my fault I was being picky. Okay well it was but that wasn't the point!

A neigh to my left caught my attention and pulled me from my internal rant. Turning, I caught a glimpse of light gray. A horse stood by the fence, bobbing its head at me and nickering. Its nostrils a dark gray, going white towards her mane. Her main tail and hooves are a light tan. She has small dark gray spots on her bum.

"That's the new one." A gruff voice says from behind me. I turn to see an old man, about fifty or so. His dark hair poking out of his hat obviously going white, dark tan skin from working in the son. Short and slim, with squint eyes that crinkle when he smiles. He holds out an old boney hand,"Names Jack Mercy. Call me either name. I answer to both."

"I take his hand with a smile,"Leah Clearwater. What is it?"

He rubs his chin,"Guy I bought her from says she's full Arabian. I think she has a bit of Tennessee walker in her myself."

"Its a girl? Whats her name?" I hear his footsteps as he follows me to the fence. The horse nudges me with her nose, waiting to be petted.

"She ain't got one yet. Old owners just called her trail horse four." He leans on top of the fence with a grunt.

Chance had joined us and was studying me as I cooed over the horse. He suddenly smiles,"Why don't you ride her. Then you can tell me what her name is."

I turn to him,"Really?"

He nods. With an internal squeal and gently jumping up, I hug him tightly. Never before had I acted so much like a girl. That was before I met Chance though. He laughs, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the side of my head.

After gathering up the saddle and other things, Chance tried catching the horse. For thirty minutes. She would wait til he got close enough to touch her, then throw her head up with a whinny and side step him, then blowing. I had to laugh at the scene. Seems like she was a playful horse, because if she were mad or scared her ears would lay flat. Her's are pointed towards me as I laugh.

Chance glares,"If you think its so funny you try!"

Grinning, I walk right up to the horse, throwing the blanket on her and turned to chance for the saddle.

He just rolls his eyes,"Women!"

Mercy just laughed. After talking with the old man, I had decided to call him by his last name. HE said only his daughters did that before they and his wife died when Chance was a teenager. I'd hugged him and of course asked to call him Mercy. He just nodded with tears in his eyes and said,"Tha'd be right fine ma'am."

We'd been riding around Chance's land for about two hours in silence, except for him pointing out an old hiding spot or trail to the river. It was peaceful and relaxing. "Mist."

"Huh?"

I smile and look at the large horse below me. We'd crossed the river near a water fall not to long ago, and she had turned around three times to prance through the mist at the bottom. "Her name. She loved playing in the mist at the falls. It seemed fitting."

Chance pats the liver red and white paint he's riding. "I like it. Your a natural at riding too. Only had to tell you a couple of things so far."

"Well I've never been on a horse before so I'm surprised."

He leans back, placing a hand on his hip,"You know, my mom use to tell me, its as much the rider as it is the horse he's on. I say Mist here is just the horse for you so you two just hit it off."

"You think?"

He just nods, rubbing his chin like Mercy does when he's thinking. I've only been here a day and already I can tell how much Chance looks up to the old man.

We rode around for another hour or so before heading in the direction of the lake. I'd long ago shed my shirt. Now all I have on is my jeans, boots, and bikini top. Chance had been silent sense. Only grunting if asked something.

"Hey pretty lady. Seems like you've gotten the Texas babe look down." A dirty blonde guy yells up from the water as soon as we get to the edge of the lake. All the people from yesterday are either standing on the rocks to our right or swimming. Chance glares at the guy,"Back off Chase."

The guy holds his hands up in surrender,"Hey nobody let me know she was spoke for man."

"Well she is boy so back off before I whop ya."

The guy smirks, winking outrageously before swimming over to the other people. Chance dismounted, leading his horse and mine to an enclosure not far from the lake. He reaches up and smiles. I nod, and with out hesitation grasp my hips and hoist my down of the large animal as if I weight nothing. "I built this pen for when we come down. They can't wonder to far and we can make sure nothing gets them."

I nod, leading my new found friend intro the pen and taking all the heavy hot things off of her. She nudges me, wanting some attention before prancing towards the water trough not far off. Chances horse not far behind. Putting our things on the fence, we head to the water with everyone else.

**Chance POV**

The day had gone smoothy so far. Seeing Leah on a horse and smiling like nothing could touch her took my heart. Well more so than she'd already done. Chase was being a pain but other wise everyone of my friends seemed to love her. Janie and Jake hadn't gotten here yet. Wouldn't be til dark. Jake was still sensitive about people seeing his scares and such. She's around Emily a lot though so she should make him feel more at ease. Janie and Dasiy where the only two around still that hadn't treated him different as soon as they brouht him off the plane. I hadn't been there, being up in La Push to met dad. Now that's going to be a tale for later. All the guys wanted to know how I met Leah, and she hates being the center of attention.

"CHANCE!"

I laugh as I see Drake throw Leah off the large rock into the ice cold water. He looks at me and gives me a shrug,"She's been here three hours and aint' got wet yet. Bout time she met the water."

Leah comes up sputtering water and glaring at Drake. She playfully growls,"Oh your gonna get it Drake! Now Daisy!"

Daisy runs full force at knocks into Drake, sending not just him, but herself flying across the lake and into the coldest part of the water. Daisy comes up laughing. Drake is less amused than the rest of us. He lunges for Leah. Meting me half way. We wrestle around for about twenty minutes before we notice everyone had abandoned the water and was roasting hotdogs and marshmallows over a medium size fire. Jake was parked next to Leah, the light from the fire hiding nothing about him, laughing. Janie and Daisy looked to be in tears. From what they've told me, Jake had been hard sense he got back. This is most likely the first time he's laughed sense coming home. I get out of the water and plop in the grass next to Leah, nodding at Jake.

"Hi Chance. Nice girl here. I'd make a pass at her if it wasn't for Janie having my heart."

"Nice to see ya Jake. Yeah I'm lucky alright."

Leah's face goes beat red,"Chance!"

I just chuckle as she keeps talking to Jake. They seem to be getting to be great friends. Good. I love them all like family, but Jake and Daisy are family. We'd grown up together and been through hell and high water.

"So how'd you two met?" Jake ask, leaning his elbows on his boney knees.

Leah laughs,"I was cliff diving with friends. Once they left I jumped one last time and was relaxing on the beach to dry off when this dunder head showed up."

"Hey in my defense I didn't know it was a common thing up there!"

She grins down at me,"Still think I'm an idiotic women?"

Snickering up at her,"Hell yeah, but your my idiotic woman."

Jake raises a hand,"I call best man!"

I stop. Leah wasn't suppose to know about marrying me yet. I look up at her from the corner of my eye to see her reaction. She winks at me."Okay Jake. But your standing with me because you love me most. Chance will just have to settle for Sam."

Jake gives her a confused look, everyone else following. "Who's Sam?"

I sigh, wrapping an arm around Leah. "Samuel Uley. We call him Sam. He's my half brother."

"Wow. How'd you met him?"

I smiled at my best friend. Always was nosy."Dad called a few months ago. Asking to see me for a bit. Gave me an address and said he'd see me when I showed up."

"And?"

"What do you think? You know dad. He didn't show. He gave me Sam's address."

Daisy sits on my other side. Her and Leah rubbing my arms and back. Leah kissing my cheek or temple softly here and there. Daisy sighs,"Maybe that's what he was planning all along. For you to met up with Sam."

"But why? After twenty nine years he cares now?" I put an arm around Leah, pulling her close."Sorry. I'm being a stick in the mud. Time to party!"

And boy did we party. Last thing I remember is Leah shoving me in my room and shutting the door before passing out.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

** Authors Note: Hi! Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for me to finish this story along with my other story Elements! It means so much! The reason for this authors note before my story instead of after is to apologize to anyone I have offended with my story what so ever! I had a reader mention to me that I make some of Chance and his friends make Texas sound uneducated. I didn't mean it that way at all! I for one have never been to Texas myself. However I do have a friend that lived there for years and came back. I am basing there dialects off her picked up accent and the country accents of people I live around only. I just wanted to clear that up with everyone:) Thank you for bringing that to my attention! Again, I apologize to everyone I have offended with this story! **

**Chapter 12 **

**Leah POV**

I was woken up by the sound of a truck pulling in at the ranch house. Sitting up and stretching, I climb out of bed and pull on my silk power blue robe before making my way to the kitchen down stairs. Mercy is there sipping on coffee when I walk down the steps. Of course in my sleepy state, I slip in my socked feet on the last hardwood step. Grabbing the railing with both hands, I luckily save myself from actually falling. Jack chuckles,"I've done that a few times. You alright?"

Smiling, I walk over and pour myself a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar. "I'm fine thanks. How are you this morning Mercy?"

"Awe I'm alright. Just grabbing a cup of joe before getting to work." He emphasizes by holding his coffee cup up a bit before taking another sip.

Opening the fridge, I grab eggs and bacon."Well how about you come back in from working in about an hour and have some breakfast. I'm in a cooking mood this morning."

He puts his now empty mug in the sink."Well thank you young lady. Jake and Daisy here? I saw their truck out front when I pulled in this morning."

"Yes sir. We got in late last night." I looked in a few cabinets, frowning.

"Pots and pans are in the storage closet in the back. Unless you want one of the ones hanging over the island there."

I turn with a blush. Sure enough, they kind of frying pan I was looking for hung next to me above the island.

Getting it down I turn back to the stove top. "How do you like you eggs and bacon Mercy?"

"Either sunny side up, fried, or scrambled with cheese. I like my bacon the only way it should be made. Crispy."

I smile over at the scrawny old man. He reminds me a bit of Charlie Swan back home. And Billy Black. They live off eggs and bacon. "I'll just make a bit of everything then. Pancakes?"

He cackles as he walks out the door, "What ever you want to cooks fine by me. See you in an hour."

I was left alone after that. Mercy was a sweet old guy. Kept to himself mostly and I could tell that he wasn't one of many words. He got to the point and got back to what needs to be done. I'm glad Chance has him running this place. You could tell that Mercy thought the world of this place. I wish I had someone back home to feel that way about an old cottage back in the woods. Away from prying eyes and civilization. Some place where you can be one with nature year round.

After becoming a protector of La Push, I never got to think much about my future. I mean what could I do really? I couldn't leave La Push, and I had patrol's anyway. Where did I have time to plan a stand still future. After retiring though, I've found my mind always wandering to what I want in my future. Classes I want to take, kind of man I want to marry, where I want to live, how many kids I want to have. Everything that would pop in my head. The one phrase that can scare anyone always floating in my mind. _If only_.

**Chance POV **

Sun light pours in my window, waking me up from my hard sleep. Groaning to myself, I flop over. Immediately regretting it. I have the king of all headaches. My body is sore and the room is too cold. I really hope I'm not coming down with something on top of a hangover. Jake pushes my door open and wheels himself in.

"How did you get up here?"

He leans his elbows on his knees,"Leah and Daisy helped me up here to get a shower and stuff in the big bathroom. Also, Leah made breakfast. The girls are down with Jack now waiting on us to get to the table. Leah wont let us eat until everyone is at the table. She's even got the workers sitting down."

I grin to myself. _So she likes having a lot of people around. _Jumping up, I walk into the bathroom connected to my bedroom to put on deodorant and brush my teeth. After doing that I walk back across my room towards the hall. "Well come on Skunk. Breakfast is getting cold."

"I'm coming Possum I'm coming."

I can faintly hear the roll of his tires on the hardwood floor following me. Once I reach the stairs I wait for him, helping him down so he doesn't hurt himself. We don't want him in this any more than he has to be. Which doesn't really matter if he's in it or not. He'll always be the Jake we know and love.

Once we reach the dinning room, all the workers, Jack, and Daisy turn towards us. Jack moves his chair down a bit more, allowing Jake to sit to near the head of the table where I'll sit. He rolls over,"Thanks old man."

"Not to old to whop your tail yet boy." Jack chuckles.

He'd helped raise us when our parents weren't around. Showing us how to take care of the animals right and how to tie knots and ride. How to drive and helped with school work that he could. Mom was always with dad. The angel and the devil those two. Dad wasn't a bad man by heart or anything. He just couldn't stick with anything for to long.

Leah breezes in carrying plates piled with food. Her short hair is tied back on her head, her face free of make up. She styles a pair of faded jean's, her boots, and a black tank. After placing all the plates in the middle of the table, she catches sight of me and smiles,"Well good morning. Sleep well?"

"Fine. You know you didn't have to cook all this. Not that I'm complaining!" I take my seat after she sits herself in the chair to my left.

"Oh hush. I was up early and was in a cooking mood." She grins at the table at large,"Well sense everyone is here. Dig in!"

Everyone piled their plates high with food. She'd made everything. Bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, waffles, biscuits, even pancakes! Everything was amazing too! Everyone ate their full and she even packed away left overs to send home with some of the men for their families. Jake, Daisy, and I offered to do clean up sense she cooked all morning. Leah argued, until Jack mentioned that he needed some help getting the pregnant mares bathed.

She finally agreed, wanting to be near the animals a bit more.

Before she walked out, sh turned to me at the door,"Chance I want to talk to you. Met me out here when you get done."

I nod and she walks out to start the day, while I gather dishes to be washed.

**Leah POV**

It wasn't long before everyone was pitching in with chores. Even Jake helped. There wasn't much time for talking which was fine by me, I just didn't get to talk to Chance much. By lunch time, I had muscles aching that I didn't even know I had! Jake and Chance picked on my for groaning when I started up the porch steps.

"Its not my fault! I haven't done anything like that in all my life! Who knew hay bales could be so heavy!"

A shinny yellow jeep barrels into the yard. No it didn't pull in, it barreled in. If her breaks where any worse they'd have rammed right into Jake and Daisy's truck. A tall blonde walks up to us. She was thin, but curvy. Not attractively but curvy. Kinda like she'd stuffed her jeans and bra. Her glasses showed us our reflections, her teeth so white they hurt to look at. Her skin a bit tan, but not by much. Nails done, designer cloths and boots that looked new. She smiles bigger when Chance turns around,"Chancy Pooh!"

She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him VERY close. I can feel the vein in my head start to snap. Who does she think she is? She is rubbing all over him!

"Uh...hi Stacie?" Chance finally gets her off him and steps up to my side. I put on a false smile and wrap and arm around his waist, which gets him to throw his own arm over my shoulders.

"Who's that Chancy Pooh?" She talks like a five year old. Does she really find that cute? Because I just find it annoying.

I hold a hand out for her,"Hi. I'm Leah Clearwater. Chance's girlfriend. It's nice to met you."

"Oh." She holds her hand out and takes mine after a minute,"I'm Stacie Blane. Chance and I went to school together for awhile."

Chance sighs,"What do you want Stacie? I'm tired and hungry and we still have work to do."

She glares for a millisecond then the smile is back on."Oh I herd you where back in town and wanted to see if you wanted to come over later for dinner or a long movie or something. Catch up like old times."

How often did he go see her? Because the way she's looking at him she doesn't mean they actually talked on his visits.

"Actually I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though. I'll be spending the night taking Leah out on the town." She jerks back at this, and glares at me. I just grin up at her as innocently as possible and try not to laugh. "I see. Well fine then. Call when you want to have a good time."

With that she walks off and climbs in her jeep. She throws gravel as she speeds down the driveway.

**Chance POV**

Jake is sitting across the table from me laughing his head off. "I can't believe I never knew you had a thing with Stacie! That's just hilarious!"

"I don't find it so hard to believe." Leah grumbles from next to me. I silently reach under the table and place my hand on her knee, feeling her relax instantly.

Jake shoots her a small smile,"Sorry Leah. I just meant..Stacie has a reputation around here. I didn't think Chance would mess with someone like that. Guess I don't know him as well as I thought huh?"

he chuckles, and Leah smiles over at him. But her eyes...the smile just doesn't seem real. She looks haunted. "Leah?"

She pushes my hand away, standing,"I think I'm going to go for a ride on Mist if that's okay? I'll stay in the fence."

I just nod. If she had trouble finding the stuff for Mist she'd ask. Daisy offered to ride with her but Leah declined, saying she just needed some time to herself.

After she'd left, Daisy and Jake look over at me. Both of them looked worried. I sigh,"She'll be fine. Just wants a bit of privacy."

"Alright Possum you and I both know something is up. Jack taught us early on how to read expressions and situations. That wasn't just wanting alone time. Something is bothering your girl."

"Look Skunk I don't know whats wrong with her alright? Maybe she's just homesick?"

Daisy smiles softly,"When are you two going ho...going back?"

I didn't miss her catch in her sentence. She still considers this to be my home, even if I'm moving to La Push. "I don't know. All I had to do really was pick up the rest of my cloths and stuff and ship it up to Sam's. I packed it up yesterday. Was going to ship it and check in at Sam's tomorrow. I was thinking about staying for a week. I don't think that's such a good idea now."

"How about another lake day? Just us and Leah?" I nod at Jake and immediately stand. Jake is pushing up on the arms of his wheelchair trying to get up. "Skunk?"

He chuckles,"I been holding out on my sister and mom. They started letting me walk around three days ago. I just wanted to be able to walk steadily before showing them. Well sense we are just riding down to the lake and swimming I think I'll be alright without this thing."

He stood up alright. A little shaky on thin legs, but standing none the less. Daisy had tears in her eyes as we walked,slowly but walked, to the barn. Jack smiles at Jake like a father would a son after he caught his first fish. Jake smiles up at the old man, who slapped Jake's shoulder. Jake slips an arm around his little sister and laughs through her tears and her brother ruffles her hair. Jake may have been down for awhile, but now he's back.

**Leah POV**

I had to smile at the sight before me. I'd done a lot of thinking on my ride. Chance seems so happy here. This is his home. Where his friends and family are. Where he fits. He belongs. When I reached the top of the hill near the barn I wanted to cry. I am crying, with a smile across my face. Jake is walking across the yard towards the barn. Daisy and Chance smiling like goofs next to him. I can't see Mercy's back, but I know he's smiling too.

Mist jerks under me, causing me to almost lose my balance. I get settled back in the seat of the saddle and wait a second. She seems calmed down so I relax, looking back to the barn. Everyone is watching me. I smile about to nudge Mist to walk towards them, but before I can touch her she jerks. Raring back and taking off down the field towards the fence. I close my eyes, grasping hand fulls of her mane as I feel her muscles bunch up under me as she jumps the railing. I feel her front feet hit the ground, and the rest of her follows as I'm thrown from her back over her head. I turn over and open my eyes, quickly throwing my arms over my face and a hoof meet's my elbow and the side of my head. Then everything goes black.

**Chance POV **

"Leah!" I rush towards the fallen girls side. She's laying on her side, arms over her head still. I can see her body move as she breaths shallowly, but shes breathing. Blood is oozing out of the side of her head where Mist's hoof hit it. "Leah? Baby can you hear me?"

She groans, but keeps her eyes closed. Jake and Daisy head inside for the first aid kit and to call an ambulance. A scratch on the head is one thing. A horse related injury to the head is another. I can feel tears burn my eyes lids. My vision going red. How could I be so stupid as to let her ride that mare by herself. No one's been able to hardly touch that horse but Leah.

I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder, hard, stopping my body from shaking. I'd neglected to notice the body tremors before now. A gruff voice enters the cloud around my mind,"Son get control of yourself before you hurt her."

I growl. "I'll never hurt her."

"You keep down the road your traveling right now you will. We both know what happens when you shake because of emotion. Get a hold of your self or start running until you calm down."

I can hear the sirens of an ambulance as they head towards the house. I take a deep breath and swallow a growl. "Stick around pop. I need to talk to you before you leave."

I look at my father,Joshua Uley, long enough to see his nod and shake his hand before turning back to Leah as the medics come running over.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 13**

**Leah POV **

My arms feel heavy and my eyes hurt. I open them a bit, squinting in the bright light. Did I fall asleep outside? After a few moments, my eyes had adjusted to the brightness and I fully opened my eyes, blinking only a few times to clear my vision completely. When did I get into a hospital room? I look to my right, and Jake is asleep in a big chair. No wheelchair. I can't help but smile. Maybe he'd finally be able to put that thing away for good.

"Well hello there. Good to see you awake. Would you like some juice or water?" I turn from Jake to see a small dark haired nurse standing to my left.

"Please. Can I have some apple juice?"

She smiles softly,"Sure thing. I'll get the doctor to come in and look you over. You're awake sooner than we thought."

I nod and she turns to walk out of the room. "Five days early to be exact. They said you'd be out at least a week. It's only been two days."

I turn back to Jake, he's still leaned back, but his hands are claps at his chest and he's looking at me.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is Mist taking off and jumping the fence. I know I feel off and rolled away a bit. Then nothing." I cough a bit. My throat is really dry. I hope that nurse hurries with my drink.

Jake sighs,"Yeah. She rared back and just hit your head. You had a gash. Ten or fifteen stitches on your temple. I can't remember which. Otherwise your perfectly fine. Or that's what they told us a couple of days ago when you first got brought in." HE stops, looking me over for a minute,"You gave us quit a scare Leah."

I frown,"I'm sorry."

He shrugs, standing up and stretching,"It's alright. No more riding with out someone else though. For my peace of mind at least."

I nod, then smirk at him,"No more chair?"

His grin lit up the room,"Back at the therapist where it belongs."

I hold my arms out. Jake laughs, coming over and hugging me. "That's great Jake! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks. Feels good to walk around. I'm still a bit slow but I'll gain some speed once I get some exercise."

"Sure will Skunk!" Chance walks in with a big vase full of wild flowers and sits them on the table at the foot of the bed. He comes to my left side and gives me a soft kiss,"Morning beautiful. Glad to see you awake. Have a nice rest?"

Before I have a chance to answer, the doctor walks in. "Good morning Miss Clearwater. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit thirsty and my arms feel a bit heavy but other than that I feel fine." I open my mouth when he holds up his little tool thing to check my throat. I always hated doctors. Poking and examining everything! Then all they say is 'hmm'. Whats that suppose to mean!

"The heaviness in your arms will go away once you use them a bit. They have just been sitting in a still position a little long. A nurse should be here in a moment with your apple juice."

"Here it is Miss Clearwater." The dark haired nurse hands me a juice box with a small smile in place. I thank her and she nods before leaving the room again. Not sure of my body's reaction to the sudden drink I start sipping it from the straw slowly. Once I was sure I wouldn't choke or anything, I take bigger sips.

"So when can I go home doctor?"

He pulls a bandage off my temple to check my stitches,"I'd like to keep you over night and make sure you stay away and everything checks out. If there isn't any problem and your still feeling well I say you can leave noon tomorrow?"

Chance and Jake sigh with frowns in place,"When can she fly?"

The doctor closes his little book thing after taking a few notes before facing them,"I'd wait a couple of days after tomorrow. She does have stitches and the chance in elevation wouldn't be good after a head injury."

"Thanks doc."

Chance and Jake shake the doctors hand before he leaves. Another man enters and shuts the door, walking to Chances side.

He's got long black hair tied at the back of his neck and dark tan skin. I frown."Joshua Uley."

He nods,"Know me hmm?"

"Oh no. I've heard of you. I know Sam and obviously Chance."

He grunts at the sound of Sam's name. This spikes my anger but I take a calming breath. I'm in a hospital for goodness sake. Oh my goodness I'm starting to sound like mom! Ugh!

"Your a she-wolf."

Joshua Uley's sudden statement shocked me into silence. He crosses his arms. Chance standing by his side and Jake sitting in the chair. All of them facing me.

"Leah its okay. We know about the legends. Dad told me when I was a kid and I told Jake. When dad found out I'd told Jake he told us both when Jake would stay over when we were kids. We still love you ya know."

I sigh,"I know." Then it hit me. I'm in a hospital. SO they had to check my vitals and take my temperature. How did they all react. Because I'm pretty sure I'm not being tested or anything.

Joshua must have figured what was going through my head because he chuckles humorously,"When Chance started showing sighs I looked up a couple of doctors I knew from when I phased. The doctor taking care of you knows about it and takes care of people like us when they visit around here. Keeps our secret. He's a good man. Even knows doctor Cullen if that's still his name."

I sigh, then look at Chance."So your a shape shifter. Figures."

His smile seems a bit sad at my comment,"No. I never phased. My temperature raised a bit and my awareness, plus my strength, appetite, and speed. But I never phased. I'm still not as hot as the ones that did. I only run at 104. I can still get sick too. Not not as easily as a normal human."

My head was spinning by the end of his explanation. How? Why? Quil Sr. would have a field day with this. Joshua took my silence as a que to leave, because he said goodbye to the boys, wished me well, and walked back out. I noticed how he didn't say he'd see us later. Chance didn't look like it bothered him in the least. He simply sat on the bed next to me and cupped my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb,"Rest. I'll be here when you wake up. Then tomorrow if you're able I'll take you home to La Push. I had all my things I wanted shipped up today."

I frown, my eye lids getting heavier, I couldn't go to sleep just yet though,"I don't want to leave for la Push until I see Mist. I want to say good bye to Mercy and Daisy too."

Chance smiles,"Alright. Jack and Daisy will be here when I sign you out to wish us farewell. Jake and Daisy are coming up to visit in a month or so."

He kisses me softly and I snuggle down into my pillows. Only when my vision starts to go black with sleep, did I realize he didn't say anything about Mist.

**Chance POV**

Jake and I stayed silent until Leah's breath evened out, proving she was fast asleep. Even then, Jake still whispered,"Your not going to tell her about Mist?"

I shake my head,"Not til we get there. I'm hoping she will sleep most of the drive. I want to get her back before anything else happens. Sam called me too. Seth and Emily really miss her. They're flipping out a bit sense she got hurt. They all offered to drive down here."

Jake chuckles softly,"That'd be hilarious. They don't know how loaded you are do they?"

"Nope. I plan on keeping it that way for awhile. It's not important."

Jake shakes his head but doesn't say anything else. He knows when my mind is made up, its pretty much set in stone. Daisy had brought some rings over yesterday and we tried different sizes. Once we got a good fit I thanked her for the help. I wasn't kidding when I said I planned on marrying her. I may ask sooner than I thought though. Jake left after a bit, headed home for a shower and some sleep that's not in a chair for once in awhile. I sat in the chair he'd vacated and held Leah's hand while she slept. My mind wandered from one thing to the next. Finally, around midnight, I fell asleep.

The next day went uneventful. Leah woke up and was checked, ate, and even took a shower. She put on some cloths Daisy had brought and changed out of the ugly green hospital gown. Not ugly on her, just an ugly gown. After eating lunch and getting checked again, they gave her the okay to be checked out and leave. Prescribing her some painkillers in-case her head started bothering her. I doubt she'll take them. Once saying good bye to everyone. A very tearful goodbye for Leah. She cried most when saying bye to Jack. I was amazed when he promised to come up and visit sometime if she'd come down again one day. He shook my hand and nodded. I understood. He approved of Leah. I figured that out the first day they met. Leah has a reputation back home, but she's an amazing person under all that anger and hurt.

We stopped halfway to La Push from the ranch to let me catch some sleep. I didn't want Leah driving until I was sure she was okay. A kick to the head is not something to be taken lightly. It was stupid of me to get her to travel after being signed out, but I wanted to get her home with her mom and the rest of her family. She seemed okay. Sleeping a couple of hours in the truck and eating a lot when we stopped for supper.

The next morning we checked out and where back on the road by eight. We had drive through Krispy-Kreme for breakfast. I was trying to be home by dark. We talked, played games, and sang along with the radio as we drove down the interstate. At about one I stopped at a burger joint for a late lunch. After we ate I asked Leah if she wanted to keep going or find a place for the night. She decided on driving a bit more, but stop by nine or ten and get a good night sleep before trying to make it home.

Once we started the next morning, Leah stayed up til after lunch, then went back to sleep. We we're only a few hours away but I let her sleep. I turned the radio down and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. It's Chance. We're about four of five hours away. Leah's asleep. The house done?"

He chuckles,"I told you yes yesterday. The house is done. I've tested the lights, water, outlets, and even the motion sensor lights outside and everything in the shop and garage. Everything passed inspection. Stop worrying."

I laugh quietly,"Okay okay. I was just making sure. Oh did Emily get the stuff for the extra bedroom? I called her about it."

"Yeah. She told me you plan on asking Leah to spend weekends with you sense you won't be working."

"That's the plan. Don't know how it will go but I want to be prepared before I ask. She might shock me and say yes."

I talk to my brother and Emily about useless things. How are you's and that type of thing before hanging up.

When I reached the boarder of La Push I finally woke up Leah. It had gotten dark not long ago. Storm clouds overhead. "Leah? Baby-girl wake up. We're in La Push."

She sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "It's good to be home."

I take her hand and smile,"Yeah. Want me to take you home?"

Her face turns sad. She plays with my hand absently as I head in the direction of my place. I have yet to pass her house. I still slow down til she answers. "You can always come with me. Your welcome to invade my house whenever you want."

She looks at me, eyebrow raised,"You don't care if I stay the night tonight?"

"Nope. You can stay whenever for however long you want."

"Okay. That sounds great."

I speed up a bit and pass her house, heading to mine. Its a short drive, up the driveway into the forest and to the house. I park under the shed closest to the house and get out,going around to open Leah's door and help her. She didn't comment on the outside, didn't walk around the house and explore. She followed me to the bedroom, went to the bathroom connected to it. When she came out, she tossed off everything but her underwear and crawled into bed, falling asleep. Chuckling I put our bags at the door and get a shower. Once done, I pull on a pair of boxers and climb into bed by Leah. She turns and curls into my in her sleep, sighing in content. A smile coming to her face. I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her and falling to sleep myself.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Review!:) This was my blah chapter because I've been sick and my mind just wasn't working with me. Hopefully next week I'll be better and can write a better chapter for you all!:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.**

**Chapter 14**

**Leah POV **

Slowly I begin to wake up. Humming as I stretch, I open my eyes to a light blue ceiling. Sitting up I sigh. The floor is white carpet and the walls are a soft blue, the ceiling a tad bit darker, but not much. Maybe one shade if that. The comforter on the bed I'm in is a soft creamy white, the sheets having a touch of blue. There's a white door leading to a large bathroom. And another leading out to the hall way. My bag was by the open door. A thick black robe hangs on the door leading to the bathroom. Getting up, I shrug it on and walk out into the hall. At one end is the door to the bedroom, at the opposite end is a large window with a design of greens, blues, purples, and browns. There are five doors counting the one I'm standing at. Two on the left side of me, and two on the right side an either side of the staircase. I take a step forward to explore the rooms when the smell of bacon reaches my nose. "Hmm."

I walk down the stairs and into a spacious living room. Sam and Chance are seated watching TV. I smile, walking to my left and follow my nose to food. Once I enter the kitchen, Emily squeals, coming to hug me. "How are you feeling? Isn't it lovely? The boys did a great job!"

I laugh softly, hugging my cousin back,"I love it. When did you and Sam get here?"

She smiles, going back to the skillet where bacon is frying, making my mouth water. My stomach growls, making itself known. Emily looks shocked for an instant before laughing til tears run down her face.

Whipping her cheeks, she says," Chance was suppose to call us when you got in yesterday. He didn't call until this morning. Said you two where beat from the trip. So we came over to make you two some food so you could relax. Chance said he's been up for about three hours."

"What time is it anyway?" I sit at the kitchen table, catching up with Emily while she cooks.

"Oh about ten. We only got here about an hour ago. Sam and Chance where working in the shed until a few minutes ago. Foods about done."

The boys walk in then. Sam going to help Emily while Chance makes us all drinks. Sam hugs me around the shoulders softly as he sits down all the plates,"How you doing Leah? Head feel okay?"

I nod, piling my plate with food already. They just smile at me and follow my lead. Once everyone was eating, a comfortable silence fell over the room. I take a quick glance at Chance. I have so many questions for him. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and nods once before looking away and at Sam.

He sighs,"What are you two keeping from me?"

Chance looks back down and his plate and shrugs. Sam turns to me,"Lee-Lee?"

"Sam you know using my old name isn't fair."

He sighs,"I know. I'm sorry."

I nod and we continue eating again. There's a knock at the door. Emily frowns, looking at Sam who is also frowning. I look at him,"Where's everyone else?"

"Don't know. We didn't tell them we were coming."

Chance shoves up when the knocking became banging.""Alright already I'm coming!"

We all follow him into the large living room and watch as he jerks the front door open."What?"

"That isn't anyway to welcome company Chance." Joshua Uley pushes by his son and steps into the room, gazing at Sam as he greets me. "Nice to see you feeling better Clearwater. You and Chance took of pretty quick."

"Yeah. Well homesick I guess." I glare at the older man in front of me. Chance comes around him and wraps an arm around me. He's got on his emotionless mask. Joshua must have noticed because he took a step closer to the door.

He then looks back at Sam."Hello Samuel."

Sam has an arm around Emily, his face blank. "Joshua."

"Nice to see you again."

Sam snorts,"Can't say the feeling is mutual."

Joshua's stern face falls, causing him to look ages older."That's my fault." He rubs a hand over his tired face,"I'd like to explain a few things to you boys and Leah if your willing to listen."

Sam and Chance nod once. I sigh and pull Emily from Sam to my side,"Joshua this is my cousin Emily."

He nods with a small smile and offers Emily a hand to shake,"My son's imprint. It's nice to met you."

"Likewise." Emily takes a seat on Sam's lap in the recliner. Chance tugs me over to the other recliner next to it. Joshua sits across from us on the couch.

We all sit silently, waiting. For what I don't know. Maybe the brother were waiting for Joshua to make the first move. Maybe Joshua wanted his sons to confront him. Or just maybe the strain of hard decisions finally became clear to the man and his two grown sons.

"I had just turned twenty four. Sam was turning five in a few months. I was out hunting, tracking actually. I'd finally shot a bear and was looking for it. I never found it. I got anger. To angry for losing a bear. I phased right in the middle of the woods. I have no idea how I changed back. That part is cloudy. I remember the legends my dad told us when I was young. I didn't tell anyone, hoping to just not phase again. Run from it."

Sam's eyes got a bit smaller as he tried to keep his glare in place,"Isn't that easy."

Joshua chuckles humorously,"I know that now. I herd about you trying to stop for Leah." Sam gave him a look. Joshua gave him a modest look,"I had Billy and the guys keep an eye on you and your mother for me when I left."

"Why? You walked out on us when I was a kid. Why'd you care what I was up to?"

Joshua sighs,"You of all people should understand Samuel. I love you mother. Will always and have always loved her. She wasn't my soul mate and that killed me."

Chance shifts under me, wrapping his arms around me waist,"Mom."

Joshua nods."Carrie. Half my soul left with her. Only reason I'm alive to this day is because of you two boys." He looks up slightly, looking at Sam and Chance in turn.

Sam sighs dropping his glare,"So you saw her and just left. Just like that." his voice was soft, like a wounded kid. That's exactly what Sam is on the inside. He's been a wounded kid sense Joshua left him and his mom.

It was Joshua's turn to glare,"I'm not proud of the way I handled it but I will never regret leaving with Carrie. Her home was Texas. Mine was her."

Sam nods, showing Joshua he understood. His arms grasped Emily closer and he kisses her temple softly.

**Chance POV **

I can't believe he just showed up on my door step! Sam's hurting, I'm mad, Leah's conflicted, and Emily's just..well I can't read Emily's expression. Unconsciously, I tighten my arm around Leah and drag her close to me as I can. I'd never phased, so dad always said imprinting wouldn't apply to me. I'd never fully become a shape-shifter so the rules didn't apply to me exactly.

"Chance." I look up at my father. He's looking at me with wonder. My arms tighten and I let out a small growl when he looks up at Leah, before his attention turned back to me."Son, you know what I said about this."

"Its most likely not possible. I know. I don't really care."

He glares,"You will if we are both wrong. Trust me."

"What are you talking about?" Leah turned to face me.

I sigh, avoiding her eyes,"Dad thinks that because I didn't phase, I won't imprint."

"And you think he's wrong?"

I shake my head,"No. I agree with him. Or I did."

Her voice shook a bit,"And now?"

I look up into her eyes. There full of fear, but underneath all that fear is hope. I hold her gaze, praying her can see how much she means to me. That I think dad may be wrong and I imprinted on her. I hope he's wrong and I did imprint on her. She deserves that closer. Knowing that who she's with will be devoted to her. Even if its not an imprint, I will always be devoted to Leah.

Sam voice entered the fog in my head, but didn't pull my gaze from Leah's."Billy would know for sure. Or we could look for something. Makes sense if he did. He's been with or around Leah constantly sense they worked things out."

Leah shook her head,"I can't anymore. The elders said I can't imprint anymore. Not unless I phase."

Emily's hand came into contact with Leah's shoulder softly,"Leah?"

Leah's eyes over flowed with tears,"I can't phase again. I...i can't risk it. That said if I start phasing again...I may not be able to..to stop."

"Oh Leah." Emily hugs her as she cries. I hold her around the waist, kissing her arm were it is next to me. It's the only thing I can reach with Emily in the way. Soon though, Leah lurches herself in my arms and hold on like her life depended on it. I wrap my arms aroun her, holding her to my heart.

Joshua's voice breaks our moment,"I think I know what could have happened."

Emily studies his face warily,"What?"

He shrugs,"Just a theory but it explains why they act the way they do to each other."

"Spite it out." Sam growls. A little impatient at this point.

"Well...maybe their souls recognize each other. Not really imprinting, just being together and their souls connecting anyway."

Sam scratches his head and we look at each other. "That makes no sense to me."

"Well it does to me." Emily pouts. Which I had to hide a chuckle. This was serious.

"Chance you such a kid!" Leah laughs, catching my snickers.

"I am not!"

"Are too!" She laughs, whipping her face dry.

I smile up at the gorgeous girl on my lap, the rest of the room disappearing. Her smile brightens my vision and she closes her eyes when she laughs, snorting softly at the end. Then blushing because she snorted.

"If that's not love I don't know what is." Joshua laughs in the back ground. Sam and Emily share a look and Emily lets out a soft,"Awe!"

I chuckle, placing my forehead on Leah's shoulder,"You guys really know how to ruin a moment don't you."

The room filled with laughter and it felt like home. Maybe dad, Sam, and I could work things out. He did what he thought was right by Sam. What he did by leaving me...he was coping with the death of an imprint. I can understand and accept that. Looking at Leah and Emily talking with smiles on their faces later that afternoon while us three guys watched TV, I finally felt like everything was falling into place.

Later that night..

Leah, Emily, and Sam had left for the night a hour or so ago. Leaving me alone with my father. He was watching TV, laying on the couch as I made sure everything in the kitchen was put away. I'd offered to let him stay with me a while, until he knew what he wanted to do. Us Uley men had had a talk when the girls made dinner. We all decided it was time to let the past die and try to work it out. We all wanted to be in each others lives, just not all at once. A bit at a time. Sam had started off offering to let dad stay with him, but I changed their minds. Sam seemed a bit more comfortable with dad staying with me, sense I knew him better.

To Sam, Joshua Uley is a stranger. Someone who was in his life for a brief time as a kid. He didn't trust or know dad hardly at all. Trust would come once they got to know each other a bit better and had time to reconnect.

I lay down that night, my mind on over drive. So many questions and so few answered. I wonder what Leah's feeling. And Sam. This has to be a MAJOR shock for them. These thoughts ran over and over in my mind until I finally was able to fall asleep.

**Authors Note: SO how do you like Joshua coming back hmm?:) I though Sam should met his dad again!:) Well until next time! Review!:) **


	15. AN SORRY

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **

**I Am Not Dead! I am so sorry for the long wait on updates. Our computer crashed and we are still waiting for it to be fixed! I am writting what I can by hand so as soon as I get near a comptuer for a longer period of time i will update everything new I have! Thank you so much for the dedicated readers waiting on me. It means so much! Updates will be up ASAP! Thanks for the support!**

**-Tay**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_**: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. No copy-write intended.**

_**Authors Note**_**: I am so sorry for my long absence from updating. My grandmother became very ill and I've had to take care of her. I honestly just have not found the time to update. However My stories where not forgotten and I plan to update as much as possible when I find time. Thank you so much to the ones who are bearing with me. Your support means so much. **

**Chapter 15**

**Chances POV**

A soft cool breeze tickled my ear, waking me from my deep sleep, yet I refuse to open my eyes just yet. Pulling the covers over my ear, I attempt sleep once again. Then I hear it, a sound like bells and singing birds followed by a soft snort. Peering at my beautiful Leah with one eye slightly open I see her soft blush for her snort. Chuckling softly, I sit up and stretch. Then bring my arms around her and pull her close kissing her, just a soft brush of the lips and a small smile, before looking her in the eyes. "Woman I was sleeping peacefully. What do you want this early?"

Standing, she puts her hands on her hips throwing me a mocked glare, "Excuse me? If you don't want to see me then I'll just leave. Hmph." Then she starts for the door, not before I catch her bright smile. Grasping her wrist, I haul her onto the bed with me, pining her down on the mattress, "Who said I did want to see you?"

"Well you didn't seem happy to see me." She tried her best not to grin, her mouth fighting with forming a smile and staying in a tight line. The smile won however, spreading across her face and knocking me breathless.

"That silly woman is because I was sleeping great and you had to bow in my ear and woke me up."

Her face scrunches up as she laughs a bit through her nose, "I think you'll be alright. I made breakfast. Chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, eggs, and crispy bacon. Did I pass?"

Leah never ceasing to amaze me, she's perfect. "All depends, what kind of chocolate? And what syrup?"

Her arms make their way around my neck, "White. Strawberry and regular of course."

Grinning like a loon I hoist her into my lap, giving her an Eskimo kiss before placing her on her feet and hoisting myself out of bed. Grasping my hand she leads me down stairs and to the kitchen. My father, Sam, Emily, and Seth are already at the table eating.

Leah sits me down and goes to make my plate, bringing me my coffee first. Taking a sip, I acknowledge my family, "Morning all. Everyone doing alright?"

Leah places my plate in front of me, and I kiss her cheek before she sits down in the chair beside me to eat her own breakfast. Sam speaks first, "Been a different morning. We have work down near Billy's on the shore-side. Young couple wants to build a small vacation home."

Pop looks between Sam and me as we eat and discuss work. "In the clearing before the shore or on the shore and how far down from Billy's?"

With the boys being around Billy's place a lot we can't have anyone moving to close and possibly seeing the pack. Sam waves his fork as he swallows before answering my questions." In the clearing, about five miles through the trees, right on the boarder of La Push and Forks. They have family in Forks apparently."

I nod as I take a bite of mouthwatering pancakes. The Clearwater women can cook I'll give them that.

Breakfast went by without an incident. Sam and Pop talked and bonded while doing dishes. The women cook so the men clean up. This wasn't really a chore, just rinsing off everything and putting it in the dish washer. I'd turn it on before I leave for work. Seth had run out, having patrol with Brady after breakfast. Leah had made him a plate and placed it in the oven and told Seth to let him know where to come after patrol. I'd never gotten a look at the old Leah everyone's told me about. Even Leah herself claims what everyone says is true for the most part. Some of the younger boys went to extremes when it came to stories about her snapping at them. Emily has told me some about when she and Leah were kids, before Leah or she had met Sam. I see some of that Leah now but there's something else there.

**Leah POV **

Sam and Chance had left Emily with me while they went to look at the new job site. They drug Joshua along, giving us girls some time to ourselves. Brady wasn't due for another hour so Emily and I began a shopping list for girls' night later in the week.

"Should we try an avocado mask or make the salt scrub mask?" Emily was stuck between those two. I'd picked half the movies, half the food, and the colors we'd need for mani-peties. She had narrowed the list, getting rid of seaweed face wraps and peeling hot wax mask.

"Hmm. How about we make both and we can decide which one we want to use. What's left we can bag up for everyone to take home for a facial mask later on."

"I like the sound of that!" She wrote what we would need on the semi-long list we'd already made.

Just as we were getting ready to go shopping Brady comes in. "Morning."

Emily gives him her original motherly smile," Good morning Brady. How was patrol?"

He shruggs his bulky shoulders," It was alright. Nothing out of the ordinary. Seth said for me to come get some food here but if you're leaving I can just go grab something from the diner."

"No sir!" I smile, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. I popped his food in the microwave to heat up." Sit down. I'll have your food ready in just a second. Milk or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please." Brady slowly takes a seat at the table. He hasn't been around me much sense Chance and I got back. He's still waiting for the od Leah he knows to rare her ugly head. I place his food and juice in front of him and sit down opposite of him. Crossing my arms on the table I lean on them. "How's your grandma doing Brady? She doing better sense they changed her medicine?"

Brady swallows his large mouthful of food. "She's doing okay. Still gets dizzy sometimes but the doctors say the medicine may take a bit longer to fully work. Said they wanted her to come back in a month for a check-up to see how they need to go from there."

"That's good. You let me know if you need any help okay?"

"And if you need off patrol I'll talk to Sam and see what I can do okay? You just let me know ." Emily offers with a smile.

Brady lives with his grandmother and she's been having trouble with vertigo lately. Before I'd left with Chance she'd fallen don her porch steps. Lucky Brady was home and not patrolling or who knows how long she would have lied on the ground. She didn't break anything thank goodness just bruised her hip. Said she was going out to water her garden and got dizzy and lightheaded and just toppled over.

Brady put his dishes in the washer once he was done eating. Turning at the door he offered a small smile," Thanks you two, for everything."

With that said he was out the door and on his way home for some rest. I watched him go for a bit before shutting and locking the back door. My new attitude may shock a lot of people, but the old Leah is back. No, she'd not back, she's improved. Being with Chance has changed me. In the best of ways. My anger is gone, not my temper, but that anger I carried for so long. The hurt has vanished. I can smile and laugh again. I feel….free.

**Authors Note: **_**I was trying to show the side of Leah no one really has seen before. I think I just about nailed it but I've thought and thought and can't figure out what's missing. Maybe it will come to me and I can add it in later chapters. Thank you for reading. Review please**_____


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_**Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy-write intended**_**. **

**Chapter 16**

**Leah POV **

Emily and I had left Chances and headed to the store for our things for girls day. It was close enough to walk to but with all the bags we'll have we decided to just drive. Once at the store Emily went straight to the back corner or the store. She honestly does it in every store. She will go to the back corner of the store and work her way up to the registers, looking at everything, and I do mean everything. After being here with her an hour I started to wonder why it took her so long to shop.

"Emily. We have everything for our girl's night. What in the world is taking so long?"

Emily threw me a sheepish look over her shoulder," I'm sorry Leah. I just like looking at the sales and deal they have every week."

I try to fight it I really do. I can feel my body start to shake, my stomach clenching. I have to grab the side of the cart so I won't topple over, and laugh. Only Emily. She blushes bright red and turns, attempting to rush off, only to run into Sam. He raises and eyebrow at me over Emily's head, "What in God's name did you do?"

"Nothing just asked her why she takes so long shopping and laughed at her response." I reply, glancing around for Chance. I hate to admit it, but my heart seemed to fall to me feet when he was no were to be found. I couldn't keep the smile on my face, even a fake one. My face and attitude completely fell. I felt like I have a weight pulling my heart as far down as possible.

Warm strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, hoisting me off the floor and twirling around. Closing my eyes, I grasp the large arm and squeal. I was only twirled once but I kept my eyes closed, even after my feet touched the floor. A booming laugh echoes around me as two warm arms are wrapped around me, one around my shoulders the other around my small waist. My face was pressed into someone's large firm chest and I could feel it vibrate as they chuckled still. I take a deep breath, grasping the front of their soft shirt. The aroma of Tim McGraw cologne filled me nostrils, lifting my heart and placing a shit eating smile on my face. Chance.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you." His warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered his apology.

Turning my head to be face to face with him I say," It's alright. You smell really good."

He chuckles under his breath shaking his head slightly before pecking me on the lips, squeezing me once before releasing me and grasping my hand.

Emily laughs at our little scene before looking up at Sam, who had places an arm around her shoulders," I thought you boys were looking at that land and drawing up plans."

Sam shrugs, turning towards the check-out lines," We finished early. Saw your car outside and decided to stop and see our girls."

Emily and I both walked out with the biggest grins you have ever seen. For Emily it was normal, but for me it was a new thing. I love it. Looking up at Chance I can see us being just a natural a couple as Sam and Emily. Except for us, it's a bit more than that.

**Chance POV **

After Sam and Emily left, Leah and I lay on the couch and started a movie. I wasn't really going to pay too much attention to it so I let her choose the film. I was a bit shocked to see the title as it came across the screen. "Charlie St. Cloud?"

She tilts her head back, looking like a little kid," Yeah. You want to watch something else?"

I smile and kiss her forehead softly," No. This is fine. I was just surprised. I didn't take you for the chick flick kind of girl Leah."

She shrugs, leaning back against my chest and pulling a blanket over us, "I'm not really. I enjoy very few of them but I have my moments. This isn't a chick flick in my opinion. It's a life lesson type of movie."

Wrapping my arms around her slim waist, I pull her up closer to me, to my heart," How so?"

Her eyes soften and her smile is small and gentle," It's emotional. It makes you wonder. You question everything about your life, about yourself. You remember people you've lost and wonder about people you never acknowledged. How they could have changed your life if you'd just talked to them in the past. Even just the once."

Playing with the bottom of her tank top, I think about what she'd just said. The movie had started yet I hadn't paid attention. My eyes are facing the screen, but my mind and attention are on what Leah had said, her facial expression and soft voice as she revealed a bit more about herself. What I'm not sure yet, but there was something.

Putting those thoughts away to ponder later I actually started paying attention to the movie. Part way through, Leah snuggled into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist as both mind went around hers. Her soft smile at this moved me to kiss her on top of the head, laying my cheek on the same spot. As we got more absorbed into the film, she began to absently draw designs on my chest or arm. By the time the end credits began, neither of us moved an inch, to comfortable in our position, to sound.

Next thing I know, I open my eyes to see Pop who had been shaking my shoulder. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I yawn before trying to speak to him. I get my mouth open but before a word can be voiced, he gives me a hard look, placing a single finger over his lips before pointing down at my chest. I look to where he's pointing and smile a tired smile. Leah is sound asleep with one arm bent to the side, her hand under her cheek over my heart, a small loving smile graces her lips.

Without looking from Leah, I ask Pop," What time is it?"

"About 9 pm. Sue asked me to tell Leah to call her later. Didn't seem right for me to wake her."

"Oh but you can wake me up?" I poke at him.

He just straightens and grunts," You're my boy, can wake you if I want to. Call Sue, I'm headed out to see a friend. Be back tomorrow night."

I just nod and he heads out the door. I watch Leah sleep for a few moments longer, pondering waling her up. On the one side I could call Sue and let her sleep. But that means I would have to risk moving out from under her and risking waking her anyway. On the other hand, I can wake her and let her call Sue while I get a quick shower and after we can go to bed.

During my internal argument, Leah had woken up and was now smiling up at me. Both her hands are placed on top of each other and under her chin on my chest. Her soft hair frayed out around her perfect face. "Deep thoughts?"

"Not really. Pop stopped by a minute ago and said for you to call your mom."

"And you couldn't decide if you should wake me up yet or not. Well you get food going and I'll call mom and let her know I'm staying tonight." With that said she kisses me once on the lips before jumping up and walking to the mud room to get her cell.

I on the other hand stayed planed on the couch, stunned. How did she do that?

**Authors Note: Awe cute huh? Well until next time! Thanks for reading and review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 17**

**Leah POV **

I grab my cell from my bag and head into the kitchen to call mom. Chance is at the stove adding pasta to boiling water. I hit moms speed dial, kissing Chances cheek as it rings and jumping on the counter. It wasn't too long before she answered. "Hey Leah. How are you?"

"Hi Mom. I'm good. Is everything okay? Joshua said you wanted me to call you."

Her bellish chuckle reached my ears through the speakers, "Everything is fine. A little birdy told me that you and Emily planned a girl's night. That going okay?"

Chance turns down the heat on the stove, allowing the pasta to stay warm, then stands in front of me and mouthing the word shower. I nod, showing him that I understand and he grins at me, before kissing my cheek and heading upstairs.

"It's going good. It's nice having Emily back. I can't believe I wasted all that time hating her and Sam."

"Well no one blamed you honey."

I sigh. Kicking my feet, "No but I blame myself. Emily's my best friend and my cousin. Sam imprinted on her. She couldn't control that any more than he could. I could have accepted it when I phased and we could have been friends again that much faster. Instead I stayed angry and pushed them farther away. I needed someone to blame for my unhappiness. The only one I have to blame for all that time is myself."

Mom sniffled a bit on the other line. "Mom?"

"Leah, I am so proud of you. You've grown to be a very honest and mature adult. I couldn't ask for a better person as a daughter. I love you."

Tears trickle down my face, "I love you."

"Chance is a very lucky man my dear. I'm glad you found each other."

"I am too mom. I am too."

If I could see her right now, she'd probably look about like me. Big goofy grin on her face with tears running down her cheeks. "Well dear I'll expect you both over for lunch tomorrow. Sleep well and have a good night."

"Alright. You too mom. Bye."

I close my phone and listen for the shower. I don't hear the water running anymore so Chance must be done with his shower and be on his way down. I slid off the counter and pulled two plates out of the cabinet. Putting a spoonful on my own plate I put about three on Chances and place them on the table. Once I out down the silverware, I turn to the counter to make us some drinks.

"Leah? Baby what are you doing?"

I turn, drinks in hand, "I fixed your plate. Ready to eat?"

Chance just chuckles, nodding his head, and sitting at the table. We ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Together we cleaned up after we ate and headed to bed.

Chance POV

I lay very still as Leah's breathing brushes over my chest. I should wake her to get ready to go to her mom's for lunch but I can't bring myself to wake her up. After laying there for almost another hour, I regretfully shake her shoulder.

"Leah, honey, wake up. We have to get ready to go meet your mom for lunch. Wake up."

With a groan, Leah scrunches up her face as she stretches out her arms and legs before turning tired eyes up to my face. "Good morning."

I smile at her grogginess and kiss her forehead, "Good-morning darling.' Hop in the shower while I get dressed and pack up stuff for lunch."

She smiles, pecking me on the lips quickly before heading to the shower. I lay back in bed and chuckle, relaxing for another minute before getting up and pulling on jeans and boots. I run some gel through my hair and head down to pack up the deserts and snacks we made before bed last night. Sipping my coffee by the sink, something lands on my shoulder. I smirk, placing the now empty mug in the sink and pulling on the long sleeve tee-shirt Leah had brought me. "How'd you know I didn't already have one on?"

She grabs up the basket, heading out the door, "Because I know you. Come on, we're going to be late."

I grabbed my jacket, checking the pockets and finding what I was searching for before meeting Leah out in the truck.

Leah POV

We got to moms just in time. Seth met us at the door, taking the basket to mom as I showed Chance the house. It wasn't long before we all ate and we're sitting in the living room as mom showed him photo album after photo album.

"Oh I remember this! It was My favorite spot to swim as a kid!" I pointed to a picture of a young Emily and myself in matching bathing suits building a sandcastle. My hair down my back as hers was up in little pigtails. We had to have been six or seven when they took this. I don't remember having so many pictures of us taken. A few pages later is a picture of Emily and I looking over our shoulders at the person taking the picture on horseback. We'd gone riding down the beach for my birthday when I was sixteen, right before I'd met Sam.

I'd been so caught up looking at old pictures with mom I hadn't noticed Seth and Chance leave. My mom patted my knee, "They just went out to pick something up. They'll be back soon. How about you come into the kitchen and help me with dinner. Everyone is eating at Sam and Emily's."

"Okay." I put away all the albums then meet mom in the kitchen and got to work. We had made mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and fried chicken strips before Seth showed up with a change of clothes for me.

"I don't see why I have to change." I mutter looking down at my jeans and clean white shirt.

Mom shakes her head with a smile, shoving the cloths at me, "Because I don't even have heightened senses and I think you smell like fried chicken. Shower and change. Seth and I are taking the food to Emily. Chance will be here to pick you up soon. Bye Dear!"

With that, Mom and Seth rushed out before I could protest. With a sign I head up to my old room to put down the cloths Seth brought and grab a shower.

The hot water felt good over my tired cool skin. The bathroom had been cold when I first entered but now a sheet of fog covered everything. It warmed everything up just a bit. I dried my hair, allowing it to stay down and natural. I pulled on my underwear before putting on the white dress Seth had brought and a pair of white and cork heel wedges. I smile at my reflection, the frown lines had long gone and I looked nice. A knock brought my attention from the mirror to the door. Chance poked his head in a grinned at me. "Now ain't that a pretty sight."

I blush, thanking him as he takes my hand and leads me outside. I notice the truck is not where to be found, so I guess we are walking to Sam and Emily's. We came to the fork in the road, Chance tugging my hand, leading me to the right towards the beach. Once we reached the sand, I took of my wedges so I wouldn't mess them up in the pebbly sand. Chance took them from me, smiling as he lead me down the beach. We walked for a while, talking about unimportant little things, just enjoying being around each other. After about an hour of just walking around, Chance leads me over to a rock near the cliffs that juts out, making a little seat type formation. I sit down and Chance kisses my forehead and he kneels in front of me.

"Chance?"

He grins up and me, shaking his head. "Leah just listen for a few minutes. Can you do that for me baby?"

I nod mutely. He asked me to listen, so I'd listen.

Chance POV

I took a minute just to look at her. The dress hugged her body perfectly. Her hair laid on her shoulders and a slight breeze brushed it across her face. She's smiling down at me nervously. I know exactly how she feels. My cloths feel too tight and my palms are starting to sweat. I clear my throat, trying to collect myself before speaking. "Leah….I didn't think anyone would have such a big effect in my life. When mom died and dad left, I thought I'd be on my own from then on ya know? Yeah I had my friends and Old Jack, but I didn't have any family left. Then I got that call from dad and knocked on Sam's door. We went on a walk that changed my life forever. I met you. I fell in love with you. Just one look is all it took. I wish I could give you the closure you deserve by saying its imprinting but I'm not calling it something it's not. I did not imprint on you Leah. I fell in honest to god deep down nothing better love with you. Leah Clearwater, beautiful girl, will you marry me?"

She went starch white and stone still. I'd yet to show her the ring, which felt heavy in my pocket at the moment. It took her a few moments before a huge smile spread across her face, "Yes. Yes, yes, YES!" She lurched herself in my arms, and cried on my shoulder a minute before kissing me roughly.

I smile at her, holding out her ring. It wasn't much, but it suited her. A white gold band, with three stones. Two powder green and a larger square cut diamond in-between. I slid it onto her finger and she held it up to admire. "Oh Chance. It's perfect. I love you."

I hugged her closely to me and kissed her before whispering," I love you to future Mrs. Leah Uley"

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Review!(: So far I for one am VERY pleased with this story (:**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long a wait on updates. I had to finish up school and honestly forgot all about it! Also I have a new Wattpad account that has my non-fanfiction stories posted if you'd like to check them out! **

**Chapter 18**

**Leah POV **

Chance and I walked to Sam and Emily's hand in hand, swinging them between us without a care in the world. I honestly didn't feel my feet touching the ground as I jogged up the stairs and into the door, heading straight for the kitchen. Mom's at the stove smiling hand held out for mine.

I gave her a mock glare placing my hand in her own. "You knew!"

She grins real big passing my hand to Emily who squeals over the ring. "Guilty."

"Leah this is beautiful! It's perfect! Congratulations!" She hugs me tightly and we talk as we finish cooking and placing the food on the table. Calling the boys in to eat, we all piled our plates high and headed outside into the rare nice weather. Chance kept a hand on my knee the entire time we ate, Seth and Sam joking around with him as us women laughed at their childishness.

I'd stayed with mom and Seth tonight, having a family night. I'd kissed Chance goodbye at Emily's as we all headed home after eating and laughing. Mom was happier than I'd seen her in a while. Everything seemed to be falling into place finally. After Sam, I never thought I'd find anyone else and be happy again. Then I fall for the stranger in town and I'm more in love and happier than I ever was with Sam. It's like a fairy tale.

**Chance POV **

Once home, I take a quick shower and flop on the couch channel surfing. Leah is at her mom's for the night having family time and dad's in his room snoring. Sam hadn't spent any time with dad sense that day and I'm hoping that that will all change here soon. Especially with Leah and me getting married they'd see each other a bit more anyway. At least I hope so, unless dad decides to run out on us again and not come to my wedding, which is a very good possibility.

I woke up feeling refreshed but then again I had the feeling like something was missing. I could smell dad attempting to make breakfast down stairs and the stench of burn toast hit my nose. Getting up out of bed, I pull on some jeans and clean socks heading down stairs to help salvage breakfast. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Everything seemed to be alright, the toast a little black around the edges but not too bad.

"Burning my kitchen down pop?"

He throws a grunted glare at me. "Watch it boy, I've been cooking way longer than you have."

"You seem to be out of practice old man."

With a grunt he turns back to making sausage. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I text Leah good morning, and pick up the paper. I'm not sure what got me to read the paper. I've just always done it.

After breakfast I got ready and started to work. Sam wanted to get this house done a bit ahead of schedule so when Emily had the baby he could take off a few weeks to help her. The guys and I would still be working on whatever project we'd started, but it would be a bit ahead in case something happened and we fell behind before he got back. It was a simple job everything was finished but installing cabinets and sinks and such. The family is even paying double for us to move their things from one house to the other. All in all we'd be finished with this job in just about a week, maybe two.

**Leah POV **

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. _I groan as the early morning sun rays came in through my window, blinding me momentarily. I'd gotten two hours sleep tops. We'd stayed up all night determined to make family night count. I think we should come up with a better idea than a night. Maybe a weekend a month or something along those lines because all-nighters aren't cutting it. I actually like to sleep. My phone beeps signaling that I have a new text message. Groaning I turn over and unlock my phone to check my messages. One from Seth saying he had fun last night, he has patrol this morning. One from Emily freaking out about her balloon belly, I roll my eyes at that one. Chances name flashed across my screen. _Good-morning Leah. I hope you had fun last night. Sure missed you here. XXXX Chance _

I grin at the corny little kisses but it was very sweet and cute. Texting him back I crawl out of bed and get a shower.

I sigh as I walk through the door. I've never felt so at home. Strong arms go around my waist and I'm lifted up and twirled around. I laugh, turning to kiss Chance as he puts me down. "That's enough of that now. Can I not hug my soon to be daughter in law before you steal her away?"

I smile at Joshua and hug him. He'd been doing very well for himself. So far he'd helped repair some of the places around LaPush as well as working his usual job with the boys. He'd even been house hunting here lately. "How are you Joshua?"

"Now you cut that out. It's Josh to you missy. I've been doing fine. Time for some grandkids now!"

I laugh and pat his shoulder. "Emily is due soon Josh. Be patient."

We sit around and talk before Josh heads off to help an old friend fix his truck, leaving Chance and I to ourselves.

I woke up and stretched out my tired muscles. Chance and I had spent the entire day in bed. His arm is wrapped around my wait and his head is turned the other way. Closing my eyes I just take a minute to lie here in pure bliss and relax. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I crack a smile when Chance snorts/snores in his sleep, slowly waking up. He stretches out and rolls over hugging my naked body to his and kissing my forehead. "Sleep good?"

"Hmmmm."

He laughs kissing me gently before getting up. "I'm going to go get us something to eat."

"'Kay. Hurry back. I love you."

"I love you too baby doll."

I must have fallen back asleep because I was shaken awake. Opening my eyes slowl I see Emily's worried face. Jerking up I go and pull on some cloths quickly. "Whats wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Is one of the boys hurt? Vampire?"

"Leah shut up for a minute. Are you finished getting dressed?" I just nod. "Leah….Chance was in a car accident….."


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 19

Leah POV

Ice. That's what his hands remind me of. His once warm body has cooled due to blood lose and the cool air of the hospital. Tears sting the back of my eyes lids as I wait for the doctor to come in. Emily and Sam had gone out of the room for some coffee, giving me some time with him alone. I'd been here an hour already, expecting Sam and Emily back soon.

"Miss Clearwater I presume?" Lifting my head to look over towards the door a young woman is standing there. NO older than thirty with short cropped black hair and bright green eyes. Held in her arm is a chart. "I'm Dr. Hicks. I'm a friend of Joshua's. Just call me Jane."

I hold my hand out for her, standing and coming around the bed. "Leah. I'm Chances fiancé. Is….is he going to be okay?"

"He should be fine once we get some blood in him. He has ten stitches right above his right ear where some glass cut him, twelve on his shoulder from hitting the door, and six in his left palm from protecting his face from the windshield shattering. He lost a lot of blood but other than that he just has cuts and bruises. If not for his accelerated healing he would have died." She wrote some notes on her chart and checked his vitals.

"Wait...what do you mean?" I grasped his uninjured hand as I waited for her to explain herself.

She looks over at me with a sad smile. "I think you should ask Sam to explain how Chance crashed."

"No. No you're his doctor I want you to tell me what you meant. NOW!"

"Leah….." Chances hand grasped mine tighter and his raspy voice gains my attention from the annoying doctor.

Sitting down quickly I take his hands in both of mine. "Chance are you okay? Do you need something? What happened?"

His face scrunches up in confusion quickly and he looks at his lap. "I remember….going to pick us up some food. It was raining pretty hard….something...ran out in front of me. I hit my brakes and I must have jerked the wheel or hydroplaned because I ended up hitting the bank. The windshield shattered…and the….the truck flipped."

"Chance?"

He shook his head as Sam and Emily came into the room. Emily hugged Chance then came to my side. Dr. Hicks took some more notes before looking back at us. He can leave tomorrow morning if he does well tonight and gets as much blood as he needs."

That was the longest night of our lives. Within twenty minutes Chance and I are both bored out of our minds but we talked and suffered through it. Sam picked us up first thing in the morning and now we're relaxing on the couch back at home.

"Chance…you said something ran out in front of you….but it seems like you're holding back something." I sit up out of his arms to look him in the face. He'd completely healed and had no scars, which he didn't care about.

He rubs my arm before taking a deep breath. "I didn't say anything before because Sam and Emily walked in. Leah it was one of the younger wolves. They ran out in the middle of the high way at a slow enough pace for anyone to be able to tell it was a huge wolf. Whose fur is brown? Like rust brown?"

It been awhile sense I saw any of the boys in wolf form. "LEAH!"

"Chance just give me a second! It's been a long time sense I saw the guys as wolves you know! Plus I haven't seen any of the newer wolves sense…"

Chances whole face changed. He went from boiling with anger to concerned. "Leah?"

I looked past him. Realization dawning on me. How could I not remember. How'd I forget the one person who meant so much and was so close to myself. The one who was supposed to be gone for good.

"Jacob."


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 20

Leah POV

Quick as possible I dialed the familiar number and waited as the ring seemed to echo in the silence of my mind. It went to voicemail. Not bothering to leave one, I hit end then redialed the number. It rang twice. "What?"

"Jacob?" It can't be. He'd left with the Cullen clan.

His so familiar chuckle vibrated through the line. "Hey Leah, yeah it's me. Sorry for snapping. You kinda woke me up."

I forced out a strained laugh. "You never were a morning person. Even if it is noon."

There was a long stretched out silence as neither of us knew what to say next. "Wha…what are you doing back?"

"That's a long story Leah. I'm back for now. I'm not sure yet if I'm staying or not." His voiced seemed strained. As if he was trying to hold something back. What I don't know, but it was something he wasn't ready to relive or explain. "Jake?"

"Listen Leah can you get the old pack together. No newbies. Your brother, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady only. No imprints either. Where can I met ya'll?"

I sigh, felling a headache coming on. "Just met at my place I guess. It'll take me a bit. Sam and I retired so I'll have to call him and Jared."

I gave him my address and he said he'd be here soon. Then I called Sam and Jared, explaining everything I could. In five minutes everyone was there except Jacob. Chance refused to leave and stayed with us in the dining room, the only room big enough to fit everyone. I look around at my brothers. They all had their flaws but we're family, coming together for our other brother. There was a knock at the door. Slowly I get up and go to the door, opening it slowly.

Jacob POV

I haven't seen any of them in a long time. Standing on this front porch I check the address for the seventh time. Leah must have gotten a good job or married a rich man to have changed this old shack into this place. Taking a calming breath I knock on the big door and wait. It was just a minute or so before it was slowly opened revealing Leah. I stand shell shocked for a minute. Man she sure had changed. Her once choppy short hair now lays in neat layers down her shoulder blades. Her face has just a hint of makeup. Her once hard features are not soft and dare I say girlie. She's in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve form hugging deep green V-neck shirt. "Hey Leah. You're looking good."

She smiles softly waving me in. "Hey Jake. Wish I could say the same. You look like hell."

I chuckle humorously. What she says is probably true. I'm in an old pair of my jeans that I'd left at dads. There wrinkled and covered in holes. The shirt is no better, being one that I used to work on cars in so it's covered in oil stains and many other spots. The sleeves are frayed and one is ripped at the seams at my shoulder, hanging by a thread under my arm. My hair has grown up, usually brushed neat but now is sticking out everywhere. I even have a beard. I've never had a beard before. I rub the back of my neck and follow her through a doorway and down a hall. "Missed you too Leah."

We walk through another doorway and I stop there. Everybody looks at me. Leah goes over and sits in some guys lap. He looks exactly like Sam except with blue eyes. He kisses Leah's cheek and nods at me once. I nod back at him before facing the room at large. Not only Leah had changed. Sam's face is softer, more relaxed. Jared's is harder, but no were near how Sam's was. Paul had let his hair grown out some, and even he looked less hard. Quil and Embry still look the same as the day I'd left, save a little older. "Um hey guys. Thanks for meeting me."

"What brought you back? Not that we're not glad to see you." Sam stood, coming over to give me a man hug and pat me on the back.

"Worry about that later. How ya doing man!?" Quil jumps up, almost tackling me along with Embry. We wrestled around a second, but they backed up when they realized my heart wasn't in it. It wasn't in much lately. "What's wrong Jake?"

I look up as Paul puts a hand on my shoulder, being the one that asked. "Their gone."

Paul's face scrunches up, confused. "Who?"

"The Cullens. Nessie." I had to pause and take a deep breath. My voice still broke when I spoke. "My daughter."


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 21

Jacob POV

The room was deathly quiet except for the heart shattering sobs coming from somebody. No one in the room is crying. Its only when Embry and Quil both put an arm around my shoulders do I realize it's me. I slowly regain some composure and sit in a chair at the end of the table. No body says anything but I know there all dying for me to give them a bit more info. I look over at the guy with Leah. "Your Sam's brother."

He nods once. "Younger brother. I'm Chance Uley."

I nod once back. "Jacob Black. Leah's mate?"

Leah's face falls but his gets softer. "No. I'm not your usual werewolf. I can't imprint and unless she starts phasing again she can't either. I'm her fiancé, she's my soul mate imprinting or not."

Leah's face is shining with happiness after his explanation. Not that he needed to give me one, but he knew it would give Leah a bit more composure. I give him an approving nod of my head. "Welcome brother." His chest puffs out a bit in pride as Leah nestles into him. I rub a hand down my tired face. The past three days have been rough. "Anyway back to why I'm home. We had just gotten settled in north part of Maine, closer to Canada. We'd been there a month give or take. One night really late when everyone was doing something, not really paying attention to anything but what was going on with them as usual. Nessie was upstairs rocking our four day old daughter to sleep while I grabbed some food. Then it happened. Something in the back of the house blew. I don't know what and frankly I don't care. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward got caught in the blast. They caught fire and soon they were gone. Everyone else was upstairs. The staircase had been blow so I couldn't go the normal way. I had to go out and run around the house to the nursery window. Bells, Esme, and Carlisle had been in the study. It was right next to the blast, if not in the middle of it. Flames were…" I had to stop and close my eyes on the memory, wishing it was just a nightmare but knowing it happened. The screams and crys. The crackling of flames and the smell of smoke and burning vamp. "The flames were rolling out of the nursery window. I hoped and prayed they got out. I called Nessie over and over and over. I never got an answer. When the house had burned to the ground, I checked everywhere for something, anything. There was nothing left. I phased then and there and ran the perimeter. I searched for two days before accepting that they're gone. I came home. I have nowhere else and I need time."

When I finished my story I glance up. Every single person has tears in their eyes. Leah, Embry, and Quil have theirs streaming down their face. Sam and Jared are shaking, having expecting mates and thinking of the turmoil I'm going through. What shocked me the most was the fact that Paul had tears streaming down his face as he grasped my shoulder, shaking it twice while looking me in the eye, his way of telling me that he is here. They all were. Even Chance nodded at me with tears in his eyes. He was a brother now, he would be there too.

Leah POV

"Jake, have you seen Billy yet?" His head snapped up in my direction and he sadly shook his head. He looks so defeated, so tired. "You can stay here tonight and I can go with you first thing tomorrow to talk to him. If you'd like?" Gosh I just sounded like Emily!

Jake nods his head once and looks down at his hands. "Thanks Leah."

I smile and turn in Chances lap. "Why don't you show Jacob the spare room while I talk to the guys. I'll be up in just a minute."

Chance just nods, lifting me off his lap and putting me in the chair once he's up. Grasping Jakes shoulder as he passes, they leave the room and we can hear their footfalls as they go up the stairs. Sam looks over at me, traces of tears on his face just like everyone else's. "What do you think?"

I sigh, placing my forehead in my hand. "I honestly don't know. I mean there is no evidence to say that they actually did die in the fire. Nessie could have escaped and just kept running."

"But why would she leave like that without looking for Jake?" Paul leaned in closer to me, keeping his voice down. We all followed suit. Embry's eyebrows shot up. "What if she thought someone was after them?"

I nod at that. "It would make sense. I love Chance but if there was a threat to my child I'd grab her and run. Try to find him after I knew my child was safe."

Sam and Jared, being the only soon to be dads in the room, nod. "I can see Emily doing that, running and hiding until the cost was clear."

"Yeah Kim too." Jared sighs, standing slowly. "I say we give Nessie a week to show up before we all go hunt for her. If we can't find her we will re-group and figure something out."

We all nod and I walk behind the guys to the door. Once getting a hug and goodbye from them all, I close the door and make sure everything is off in the house before trekking up the stairs. I make a side trip to go pep in on Jake. He's in bed and his breathing is nice and even, meaning he's getting some well-deserved sleep. Closing his door, I make my way to Chance and my room where I close the door and strip down. Throwing my cloths in the hamper I pull on a black sports bra and some pajama pants. Sliding into bed, I nestle into Chances side. His breathing is normal so I know he's yet to go to sleep. His arm goes around me pulling me up onto his chest were he places a kiss on my head. "Night sweetgirl. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I curl up and close my eyes and let sleep take me. It was short lived. A masculine and echoing scream woke Chance and I up at around four in the morning. Taking a second to wake up and remember Jake being here, I leap out of bed and take off to his room. Chances loud footfalls not far behind me as we make it to his room.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No Copy write intended.

Chapter 22

What I see before me shatters my heart. Jake had woken himself up screaming and is now hunched over, holding his head in his hands and sobs shake his form. Slowly I make my way to the bed, giving him a chance to notice me. I don't need him snapping and phasing on me. Once my body is in front of him, I wrap my arms around him. His instantly go around my waist and his head to my shoulder as his sobs echo in the big house, the force of them strong enough to shake us both. I hear the soft click off the door being shut and not long after the smell of brewing coffee enter my nose. Chance doesn't know Jake, but knows enough about him from me to know this is what he needs. With that in mind I tighten my hold and place my head on his shoulder, hugging him as close to me as possible. I've never lost an imprint so I don't know exactly how it feels, but I do know the sound of a completely shattered heart and Jake is blaring it. I sit and hold him while he breaks down for almost two hours. When he's calmed down to just having tears stream down his face, he pulls away from me, swiping an arm across his face. "I'm sorry I woke you two up. I didn't know I'd…"

Placing a hand on his arm I smile softly at my old friend. "Jake, it is fine. When was the last time you ate?"

His silence and diverted face said it all. "Go get a nice hot shower then come down for breakfast. I'm making your favorite."

I waited for his nod and soft smile before standing and making my way to the door. I paused my steps at his voice directed at me back. "Thank you."

He said it with so much emotion that it had me choke up at bit. A small teary smile made its way to my face as I use the words he used on me so long ago. "Anything for my best friend, brother."

Back when dad had died and I was blaming myself, Jake had stayed with me up on the cliffs when I was too ashamed to go home. Sam and the others didn't phase unless mandatory until Jake gave them the all clear. When he'd finally calmed him down he offered to bring me food and cloths to phase back. I'd said thank you just like he had but through our mind links. He'd simply paused by the tree line and though. '_Anything for my best friend, sister.' _

Bileve it or not, Jacob Black is and will always be my best friend. He was there for me through Sam, through Sam and Emily, phasing, my dad dying, everything. When he'd left with the Cullen's we'd both been crying as we said our goodbyes. Now he's back and in so much pain. I made a promise to myself last night that no matter the cost, I'd help Jake just like he'd done for me so many times.

Starting with breakfast. It took awhile but I had everything. All his favorites. Bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, pancakes, toast, stuffed French toast, and cinnamon rolls with orange spice icing. Putting all the food on the tale, Jakes face instantly brightened a bit. Not much, but he no longer looked like a death man at my table. "Thanks Leah!" With that he and Chance dug in, filling their plates. As we sat and ate, Chances hand made its way to my thigh, where it stayed.

Jake looks at us, orange spice icing covering his chin. "So last time I talked to everyone you two had made a trip to Texas. How'd that go?"

My face falls at the mention of our trip. Mist instantly entered my mind. "It was amazing. I can't wait to go back. I have a horse to work on." Food instantly went everywhere. "JAKE!"

He whips his mouth with a blush. "Sorry. Just…shocked. Leah on a horse? That I'd love to see."

"She's a natural." Chance put in before going back to his food.

I bounce my leg, gaining his attention. "I just remembered…you never did answer my question."

"Which would be?"

I frown. "How's Mist? You didn't let me say goodbye before we left for home."

He lets out a big sigh. "Because she wasn't there. The day Jake forced me home I sent her off."

"WHAT?!" I jerk up and away from him, standing with my fist clenching and unclenching.

Chance slowly stands with me, hands up in surrender as he slowly steps towards me. "I sent her to a buddy of mine to hold onto until I called. I'm having her and Rookie sent up here for us in La Push. I just haven't had time to start a place to put them. It was supposed to be a surprise."

I lerch myself at him. "REALLY?!"

He laughs at my happy voice and wraps an arm around me. "Yes woman really. Now stop over reacting about things and finish eating."

As soon as my butt cheeks hit the chair there is a knock on our door. I groan shoving myself back up to answer the door. Who would be at my house at six-thirty in the friggin morning? I open the door to reveal no one there. There's a small blue and green woven basket with a lid. One you'd probably find in a shop in town. Suddenly it moves and makes a gurgling noise. Shicked, I slowly crouch down and revove the lid. Taking in a shocked breath I drop the lid and just stare. Wrapped up in a gold silk blanket and two white fleece blankets is a baby. It's little body is curled around a stuffed brown wolf and her skin is just a couple shades lighter than mine. Her hair is a dark brown almost black. A breeze goes by, causing the little baby to stir and open big eyes. Jakes eyes. That pulled me from my shock as I pick the little girl up and close the door, rushing to the kitchen. "Jake!"

"Leah? Is everything…" His voice drifts off as I come around the corner.

Jake POV

"Jake!" Leah's voice is laced with excitement and shock. I stand, turning to face the doorway. "Leah? Is everything…" She comes around the corner and my eyes jerk down to the little bundle in her arms. My voice is instantly gone. Time stands still. Turned facing me, big eyes reflexing mine, is my little daughter. Joslyn Ebony Black.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 23

Jacob POV

I take my small daughter into my arms, kissing her soft head and gazing down at her. She gives me a little smile and a baby gurgle throwing her arms up and down and wiggling. I chuckle quietly, not wanting to startle her. "Hi sweetheart, daddy's got you. You're safe now."

I sat down, bouncing my daughter and cooing at her when Leah appears with an excited smile. "Mom is on her way to check her and make sure she's okay. She's brining some diapers and some of my old baby cloths until we go shopping later today." She pauses, looking unsure. "I hope that's okay?"

I chuckle pulling my old friend to me for a hug. "Leah that's great. Thanks. Who dropped her off?"

She frowns. "No one was at the door. She was lying in a basket in front of the door. I wouldn't have thought to check inside if she hadn't made a noise and wiggled."

I nod looking back down at my sleeping daughter. Leah crouches down to my right, smiling softly at Joslyn." What's her name?"

"Joslyn. Joslyn Ebony Black."

Leah's arms go around my shoulders in a light hug. "She's beautiful Jake. Chance and I are going to P.A. for some shopping. Do you need anything?"

I pause for a minute thinking over what I would need. "Here." I gently give Leah Joslyn, showing her the best position to hold her in while she sleeps. Leah sits in the seat I'd just vacated humming and bouncing Joslyn while I search for a pad and pen. Once I found them in a drawer, I start a list. Well I try. The Cullen women had always taken care of the shopping so I wasn't sure what necessities she'd need more of. I send Leah a troubled look and notice her trying to hide a chuckle. Chance sits by me with a chuckle of his own. "Here Jake do it this way. It helps. She needs a crib, which means she'll need blankets and cloths, which means she'll need diapers, and that means whips and powder, its cold so she needs socks and shoes, she needs to eat so she needs formula and bottles." I write as he talks. By the end we have about three pages worth of supplies. Sue had showed up a while ago, giving Joslyn a perfect bill of health. Now Leah and Sue are helping us sort out the list. My head drops to my hands. "I can't afford all of this stuff anytime soon. "

Chances hand comes down on my shoulder. "Speaking of money…"

Chance POV

I slap my hand down on the younger boys shoulder. He's been thrown into responsibility after responsibility for a long time and I see what Sam meant when he said Jake was the most mature out of all the guys, even Sam himself. "Speaking of money, I was hoping that sense you're planning on sticking around awhile, if you'd help me out in my shop. I've hired a couple of the guys but they know just about as much as me and nothing else. Sam said you can fix anything. Mind being head of the shop? Full time, only Monday through Friday. Unless there's an emergency, which in that case I'd take care of myself."

Jake sat straight up, mouth hanging open in shock. "Seriously?"

I nod and he holds out his hand. I take it and we shake on it. "Thanks man. When do I start?"

"It's Friday but you can start Monday. Take the few days to get everything settled and be with your daughter…"

"Joslyn." He supplies with a grin.

I nod with a smile. "Joslyn. I'll pick this stuff up for you today and what I use of my own money we'll discuss later on."

Jake looks from the pile of cash he'd counted to the list of things and back to me, his face set in determination. "How much an hour?"

I shrug. "I give the other guys 18 so for you being head yours pays 20."

He nods. "Joslyn will need to try stuff on sense I have no clue what her size is. I trust Leah with her. If you two don't mind taking her with you, I'll start today and you can take it out of my paycheck today and on until you're paid back in full."

I sigh. "Now Jake…"

"No. I'm serious Chance."

I nod slowly. "I'll take todays check and if your owe me any after that I'll take out a quarter of your check every week."

I stick my hand out to shake on our deal. Jake grunts. "Half. No less."

I groan but agree. If need be we'd visit the subject again on another day. Standing, I take his hand and we shake on our little negotiation. Turning to Leah I see she'd gotten herself as well as Joslyn ready while I'd talked to Jake. The cloths for her where a little big but it's all we had. "I'll go start the car and get it warm so she's not cold. You'll have to hold her until we get a car seat."

Leah nods kissing her mother's check goodbye before Sue waves and heads out to her car. Jake goes over and kisses his daughters forehead, gently petting her head before turning to us. "I'm going to go fill dad in. Are you too sure you don't mind taking her?"

Leah nods with a smile, shooing Jake out the back. "Yes we're sure. Here." She reaches for the key pegs next to the door, handing a set to him. "Take my car and be careful. I'll call you when we get back. Food?"

"Um…just call when you stop and I'll let you know. I may eat with dad at the diner or something. Thanks guys. I owe you."

With that the young boy turns and jogs towards Leah's little silver car. I sign as I see a lot of myself in him. Having to take on so much at such a young age, yet taking it like a grown man. That thought swirls in my head as I start the car and wait on Leah. She finishes locking up and slides in the car holding a dreaming Joslyn. I help her buckle and head into town. It was a quiet ride, neither of us talking the entire way. It wasn't until I was parked outside the shops in P.A. that Leah spoke. "I never would have thought this would happen to Jake. He's been through so much. When he imprinted I figured that was his big break."

I sigh, remembering how he looked last night when he thought they were all gone. Then how he looked this morning when Leah brought Joslyn into the house. It was like two different people. "No Leah, his big break is sleeping in your arms."

With that said we climb out and make our way to do the entire baby shopping first. The very first thing we need is bottles and formula. Once we find that isle, we grab two big containers of formula and about ten bottles. I head to pay for those items so we'd have them in the store in case she woke up hungry. Leah walks off one her own to shop, knowing I'd catch up in a minute.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 24

Leah POV

Chance heads up front to pay for the bottles and formula first. Jos had been asleep awhile and I figured it wouldn't be long at all until she was pitching a fit to be fed. I head back with the list in mind to find her a couple of things we'd need now, like a bib and diaper bag. When I get to the aisle I was searching for I honestly want to faint. There are so many different diaper bags to choose from! Walking slowly down the aisle, I scan the bags for one that just screams out at me. After pacing it three times I'd given up hope when something catches my eye. Tucked behind some other bags, almost hidden, is a medium size bag that is light blue with bubbles all over it. Grabbing it up I smile, now to find just one more.

"Leah?"

I turn to see Chance walking around looking for me. "Over here. Come help me find a bag for Jake."

Chance turn's and spots me, making his way over with our past purchases. "Leah you have one in your hand."

"I know but you need two in case one gets dirt, lost, or damaged. Jake might also want to leave one in his car just in case. Just pick another bag."

He rolls his eyes with a grin and walks the aisle just like I had. Stopping at the opposite end for a moment he picks up two separate bags. Both of them are the same size as the one I'd picked up. One is an adorable cheetah print while the other is a soft pink with flowers and butterflies on it. I smile, pointing to the cheetah print back and turning in search for bibs and pacifiers. I found them on the next aisle over. This went on and on until we had everything on the list but a car seat, a crib, and a changing station. I sign looking at the large selection before breaking down and calling Jake. He answers on the second ring. "Hey what's wrong? Is Joslyn okay?"

"She's fine Jake. I'm holding her now. We have everything on the list except her crib, changing station, and car seat. What did you have in mind to get her?"

"I don't know Leah. I don't know anything about that stuff."

I can just picture him running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his head. "Well neither do I." Chance holds his hand out for the phone, not looking away from the rows of car seats in front of us. "Jake it's Chance. If your wanting something simple I can build the crib and changing station when we get back. I have more than plenty of wood and it will save a bit of money."

"…"

"No. Jake really it's not a problem. Alright. Bye." Chance ends the call and hands me my phone back, which I shove in my pocket.

"All we need is a carseat and the bedding for her crib. I can make measurements around whatever we get."

I nod and we quickly decide on the car seats. Yes I said seats. Chance and I had a little argument about it but when Joslyn woke up I gave her to Chance and sent him to the front to ask the woman for water to make her a bottle. He left our numerous things up front waiting on me to pay for when I found the seats. For Jake I just picked a simple black and pink one, for the extra one I chose a black one with cheetah on the inside. Once I found a worker to help me carry them, I went up front to pay. Just as the cashier handed me the credit card and receipt, Chance comes in with a smiling Joslyn and empty bottle.

"She drank the entire thing." He sounded so surprised I just had to laugh. Then I noticed his cloths. "You changed?"

He looks away, a blush covering his cheeks. "She spit up on my shoulder when I burped her. Both times."

The cashier as well as myself doubled over with laughter. Chance grumbling the whole time. Taking as many bags as I could handle while holding Joslyn, Chance and the guy who'd helped me carry the seats headed out to the car to pack everything up for the trip home. Yeah we hadn't planned on coming out today but Jake needed help and was to prideful to ask so we made the trip up. Which he'll never know.

"Taco Bell?"

I groan and smile. "Yes. Go ahead and grab Jake two nacho supreme's. I want chalupas."

Jake POV

I'd been working on cars like mad all day in the shop behind Chance and Leah's. Paul was the only other one working today. He'd been filling me in and answering all my annoying questions. Also he'd helped me out on finding a place. Said there used to be an apartment for rent around Forks awhile back but he wasn't sure if it was still up for grabs. I had to figure something out fast. There just isn't enough room at dads for us all.

"Hey Jake…"

I turn to Paul who's on his break and searching for something on the office computer. Whipping my hands I walk over to the door. "Yeah?"

"Two things, one I think I found a place for you if ya want it. Long term. It's not too far from here out in the woods a little ways. Here look."

He turns the screen and I come closer to look the description of the house over and view a couple pictures with it. It's small with only one floor and two bedrooms but it looked okay. I saved the page under my name to look at later and get the contact info. "Thanks Paul. What was the second thing?"

"Can I met your daughter?" He didn't look at me, acting like it didn't matter to him one way or the other. I know differently.

"Yeah. If you don't make her cry with that dog face then I know she'll love everybody." I glance at his reaction out of the corner of my eye; he's smirking while shaking his head. "Watch it Black."

With a smirk of my own and roll of my eyes I head back into the shop to finish working.

Leah POV

I ate on the way back from P.A. so I'd be able to unpack everything and help Jake get it situated while he ate his food and washed up from working. I turn to look back and check on Jos. She's sound asleep again. I think it's just being in the car that lulls her to sleep. She has her new fleche powder rainbow blanket tucked around her and the stuff wolf we'd found with her tucked at her side. I smile at the cute picture she made and quickly take my phone out, snapping a shot and saving it to show Jake later. Chance has work cells for all the guys who work with Sam and just added his contact info to it if they worked for him too. So far only Paul and Embry have started working with Chance. Now Jake does. Only down side is that the cells have calling only. I look at the picture for a long time with a smile on my face before a warm rough hand takes mine. "Do you want kids Leah?"

I look over at Chance and nod. "Not in the near future but someday I'd like to have a couple. No more than three."

He nods. "When is Emily due again? It's close isn't it?"

My mind freezes. When is Emily due? It seems like she's been pregnant for a while. "Ohm…next month on the seventh I'm pretty sure…"

He just shakes his head with a smile. "I'll ask Sam when he's taking off again and find out for sure so Emily won't know you forgot."

I give him a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

He shrugs, bringing my hand up and kissing my fingers. "Anything for you love."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 25

Leah POV

Once getting everything into the living room, we carry the food into the kitchen for Chance and Jake to eat while I clean bottles and watch Joslyn. Chance called him from the door before sitting to eat. Paul shocked me by walking in behind Jake, who takes Joslyn from me. "Paul, this is my daughter. Joslyn Ebony Black."

Jake said it with such pride in his voice it would bring a tear to your eye. Especially when you get a good look at Paul's face when Jake hands Joslyn over to him to hold. Paul sits at the table, a shit eating grin on his face, and plays with the baby as the boys all talk about work. I smile at the picture before turning to wash the brand new bottles with hot water. There is no telling who has their hands all over these!

Chance POV

I chuckle at Leah to see her washing the newly never used bottles, but didn't stop her. I happen to like being on her good side. I Finish my food quickly and lean back, studying Jake and Paul a minute. "How long have you been here Paul?"

He shrugs, not looking up from playing with Jos. "Since about eight this morning. Jake came in about nine."

"We took a thirty minute lunch break, Paul around two and me around four." Jake mumbles past a mouth full of nachos.

I glace down at my watch and groan. We'd spent the entire day shopping. I'd be up all night fixing the baby's things, but it's worth it for that little angel. Unbeknown to her, she already has Leah and I wrapped around her stubby little finger. I pull out my wallet and take out a handful of bills. "Okay Paul, you worked three days right?"

"Yeah. $513 this week boss." I go to hand him the money but he just glares at in in a way that makes you realizes he's thinking something over. He finally shakes his head with a grin at Joslyn. "Keep it. Take that out of what Jake owes you for Joslyn's things. I'll help with the crib once I run and grab some food. "

Jake growls from his spot across the table. "Paul…"

"No Jake. One you're my brother-in-law on top of being my pack brother. This is my niece. This is a second job for some extra pocket money I don't need. That's the end of it. Family sticks together."

Jake stops for a minute before looking at his daughter. Finally he nods his head gratefully at Paul and looks as if a weight has been taken off his shoulders. He then turns to me, stiff. "How much was everything?"

I pull it up in my phone and almost choke on my drink. Kids are expensive! Leah must have heard our conversation because she rushes over with the recipe and a pen. "No Chance that's wrong! One second and I'll figure it up. I got some things for her myself as extra to keep here or at Billy's."

Jake gives her a puzzled look. "Extra?"

Leah fidgets in her seat by him. "Uhm yeah..I grabbed an extra pack of diapers and formula, a pack of pacifiers, bottles, and an extra car seat…"

Jake grins at her. "You did all that to have here for my daughter?"

Leah blushes. "I figured with you working during the day I could watch her for you so she'd be close. It's okay if you don't want me too though! I'll just give you to extra stuff to keep at Billy's in case he needs it when he has her."

Jake laughs. "Leah stop rambling! I'd love for my best friend to watch my daughter while I'm working and house hunting."

I frown at him. "House hunting?"

He nods with a shrug. "I can't bunk with you two forever. I just need a couple of days to get a place and everything moved in."

I shake my head. "No. Jake you're going to need more time that than plus a bit of extra money when you get it. Stay here for a month or two and get some money saved up while you look. Or I can talk to Sam and you can get some land and we can build you a place like you want."

He gives Paul half his food and takes his daughter from her uncle. "A month. Not a day longer. I'm not burdening you two anymore than I have too."

Leah growls. "Oh shut up Black and help me put stuff away so you know where it is later."

I watch as he follows behind Leah slowly, bouncing his daughter as he goes. He may be young but he's got a good head on his shoulders. Grabbing the bed padding, I head out to the wood shop with Paul to make measurements and start on the crib and changing table. Paul's pretty good at building so I'd asked him to make the changing table while I did the crib. When I offered to pay him he nodded but said that he wanted that to go to Jakes debt too. While working, Paul talked to me about how he and Jacob had been in the past. Looking at Paul I could see what he meant when he said no one would believe me if I said Paul was helping Jake. Paul cared for his brother-in-law, weather he'd admit it or not you could tell just by how he's helping Jake now. It took us until about three in the morning to completely finish building and sanding both items down. Now all that I had to do was paint the finish on and it would be ready to use. Paul shakes my hand as he heads for home, telling me to let him know how much Jake still owes after I figure it all out. I nod and head inside, locking up and heading to bed where Leah is waiting for me. I'm surprised to see her up. She's sitting in the kitchen with a calculator, notebook, pencil, highlighter, and the receipt on the table. "Leah?"

She turns her head and smiles tiredly. "Hey."

I step forward, kissing the top of her head. "Hey baby. Need help?"

She nods with a heavy sigh and I take the seat by her. "The total spent today at the store was $2,000. Take out the extra stuff I got for here it comes out to $1,565."

I nod. "He worked off $170 of that today and Paul donated $657. Don't tell Jake that though."

Leah nods crunching the number in the calculator. "Then his final comes out to be…$738."

I rub my forehead, closing my eyes as I think. "If he works Monday through Friday ten hours a day for $20 and hour he'll get…$1,000 on payday. So this payroll his check will only be…$262. Then he'll get his full pay every week. Sound right?"

Leah nods, putting everything in our finance draw and turning the light off. I check the doors once more before we both head up to bed for a well-deserved night's sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 26

Leah POV

I hum as I slowly wake up. I'm buried down into the blankets, warm and cozy. I decided to just lay here and rest, refusing to give up my bed just yet. That is until someone decided to sit down and shake my shoulder till I sit up. Chance is sitting at the foot of the bed with a smile, holding Joslyn who is sucking loudly on a bottle. I smile and kiss him softly, getting up to start my day. It's going to be amazing!

Well maybe I'd spoken to soon. It's only about noon and Joslyn hasn't stopped crying for thirty minutes. I've tried everything! Feeding her, changing her, gave her toys, even changed her cloths twice! Nothing was working. The boys come in for lunch holding their ears at the loud wails. Jake come over and holds his arms out for his daughter which for once I gladly give up. Maybe I wasn't mother material. "Jake, how do you make her stop? I have tried everything!"

"Is she like Nessie?" Paul asked while trying to help Jake calm her down. Yeah not working.

Jake looks at us confused. "Like Ness…Oh! No, no blood. Ness got sick every time she tried to drink it while pregnant and when they tried giving it to her when she was born she hated it. Every kind. Just a normal baby diet for her."

"Hmm…she's kind of small. Didn't Sue say she was healthy?"

I nod. "Yeah for a little newborn baby she is. You said she was only a couple days old right?"

Jake nods, bouncing Joslyn who had cried herself to sleep, exhausted. I frown. Now that Paul mentions is, she is rather little. Not dangerously so apparently but still small. "Did Dr. Cullen have anything to say when she was born about her size?"

Jake sighs, sitting down and motioning us to do the same. "Yeah. He said he thinks it's because she was born after only five months. I mean she's not premature but she was fully developed early. She took longer than Bella did with Ness but only by a couple of months. He thinks that may have been the vampire side playing its part. He also thinks that's why her skin tone is lighter than mine. He thinks she got more of my genes than Ness's. She eats a lot and sleeps but she doesn't have any special powers or anything like Ness and he said she seems like a normal baby. Well as normal as a werewolf vampire baby can be."

That got us to crack up a little. Things just didn't make too much sense. Maybe Nessie being half vampire and drinking blood stooped her growth, or maybe it was just because she's 1/4th vampire and it's just taking her little body longer too grown. That doesn't make any sense though either because Nessie grew faster because of it, not slower. She's got vampire in her but doesn't like blood, she's small even though she eats a lot, and then her skin tone being a shade lighter than Jake's you'd never guess her mom was a vampire. Even now just by looking at her you'd just think her mom is a paleface. Chance sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Jake if you don't mind, I have a doctor friend who knew the Cullen family and his specialty is working on werewolves. I can call in a favor he owes me to check out Jos. Maybe get more answers than Sue could give?"

Jake nods. "I'd appreciate it."

The boys eat their lunch and head back to work, leaving me with the baby once again. She slept maybe an hour before waking up to be fed again and have a clean diaper. She didn't fuss for the remainder of the day. Mom and Emily had called and wanted to swing by for a late lunch tomorrow, which I informed the boys of right away. Jake had asked me to call Sam and ask him to get everyone together to introduce his daughter. Which brings us to me now standing with my ear to the phone, changing ANOTHER dirty diaper.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, its Leah. Have you talked to Jake or Chance sense the other night?"

He gives out a deep and long sigh, a tired one. "No. I've been meaning to check on Jake. Emily is driving me a bit mad with the mood swings though and I don't want to leave her alone. Sue offered to stay with her while I work."

"Yeah they called earlier. They are coming here for lunch tomorrow if you'd like to come and hang with the guys in the shop."

He grunts, telling me he's listening but busy. "Sure sounds great. What is this call really about Leah?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry it's been a long few days. Well the morning after Jake got back, somebody dropped his daughter off on our doorstep. Jake wanted you to get everyone together to welcome and met her."

"Well…that's…yeah. Yeah I can get that set up for this Friday. Emily is due next Thursday so how about just a cook out at my place?"

I nod but then feel stupid as I remember he can't see me. "Sounds great. See you tomorrow. Bye Sam."

I hear him say bye as I end the call and put the phone away. After putting Joslyn into her pajamas I rock her as she drifts off to sleep for yet another nap. Is that really all babies do at this age? Eat, mess, and sleep? The crib and changing table are not done yet so I have to hold her while she sleeps. After a while by back starts to hurt from the hard seat so I move to lie on the couch. Laying Joslyn on my chest, I pull the blanket over us and turn on the tv.

Chance POV

We check the finish on the furniture that I'd applied this morning making sure it's all dry before hauling it up into the room Jake and Joslyn are staying in. Being quiet as possible we go up and move stuff around to have the changing table and crib on one wall and the dresser on the other side. Jake had put all the baby stuff in the drawers and had all his things in the closet. Easier to find stuff that way he claimed. After pulling the sheets and placing the matt back in the bottom of the crib, we find the bumper guards and apply them, making sure everything is secure. We even go as far as to place a bowling ball in the crib and move it around to see if her moving would bring the crib down. Both pieces of furniture stayed perfectly still and solid. Helping Jake put the diapers and other things in the bottom of the changing table and getting everything else set up, we all set out to find Leah and get some grub.

"Hey, she's in here. Shush." Paul's hushed voice calls from the direction of the living room. We walk in and a smile breaks out across mine and Jake's faces. Lying on the couch, Leah has both arms around Joslyn who is lying across Leah's chest, both sound asleep. Jake walks over and carefully picks up his daughter, not waking either of them up. He walks by us and heads up the stairs back to his room to put Joslyn in her new bed. I doubt we'd see him for a while.

I nod to Paul who walks quietly to the door to head for home. Shaking Leah, she groans and rolls towards me, smiling in her sleep but refusing to wake up. With a quiet chuckle I lift her, blanket and all, and head to our room where I place her under the cover and tuck her into bed. Kissing her forehead gently, I leave the room closing the door behind me and go back down to the kitchen to make some food for a bit later. Once everything is set and done, I leave it on low to keep warm and head to my bathroom for much needed shower.

While rethinking the events of the day, I make a mental note to tell Jake about Dr. Hawthorn. He'd be coming up in three days to run some test and check Jos out, make sure everything is in order. After my shower I realize everyone is still asleep. Grabbing a bite, I store the remainder of the food for later and crawl into bed next to Leah, who automatically curls her body closer to mine and lets out a relaxing sigh. Putting an arm around her waist, I pull her against me and kiss her temple before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 27

Leah POV

Joslyn was brought to us a month ago. Jake had paid his debt in full after a couple of days working with Chance. He's also helping out with Sam's business on the weekends, making more money than he thought he would. It also helped that Paul and Embry leave all their tip money for him to buy Joslyn toys. That little angel has each and every one of us wrapped around her little finger! Her little face isn't always in a scowl anymore. She laughs and giggles like there's no tomorrow! Chance's friend had come up and run some test giving her a full bill of health. He claims her small size isn't permanent, just a late bloomer. Jake had slowly made his way back into every ones lives and it's like the past had never happened. Like he'd never run away or left with a bunch of vampires. We had held a ceremony for Nessie, at Jakes insistence, when we hadn't found her in our two week range. He'd also had to choose her new god parents. Her previous ones had been Emmett and Alice. I thought he'd been crazy to pick Alice but he said that he had chosen Emmett so Nessie had chosen Alice. Paul is now Joslyn's new god father and he's eating it up! He loves having her around so much he and Rachel are talking about having their own kids soon. Emily had also given birth, to twins! What they thought had been a little boy is a little boy AND little girl. Both of them are a good mix between Sam and Emily and I was asked to be the god mother while Chance is their god father. To say we're ecstatic is an understatement.

"Leah baby, come here." Chances voice echoes up the empty staircase. I sigh with a smile as I finish putting away the laundry and heading back down stairs with the now empty basket. Chance smiles with a small kiss to my cheek as I come to a stop beside him.

"Yes?"

He takes the basket from me, leading me into the living room where we sit in his recliner. We could have sat on the couch but he likes for me to sit on his lap and hey I'm not complaining. "When do you want to get married? We haven't set a date. It's about time I make an honest woman out of you Leah Clearwater."

I shrug my shoulders, pushing my loose hair from my face. "I don't really care. As soon as possible would be great."

He nods, fingers playing with the exposed skin at my hips. "How about in one month? Think you can get everything ready in that short of time?"

"Well it'll be about time for snow then. How about a little ceremony in the back yard and we can just have the wedding a reception here?"

"Leah I want you to have your dream wedding. Not settling for the simple thing."

I smile at his concerned face. He honestly is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. If he hadn't come onto my life I honestly have no clue what I would have done. I can't picture my life without him anymore. "Forrest wedding in the snow?"

A grin makes its way across his entire face. "No that sounds like a grand idea. Let's do it. Just pick a day baby girl."

"The eighteenth?"

He nods, kissing my cheek as we discuss what the guys should wear, colors, and so on. Just little things that and soon Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared are walking down the trail with us behind the house where there is a clearing perfect for the ceremony. At the beginning of the clearing, the opening from the forest to the clearing, the tree branches seem to arch into a doorway type vibe and there is a fallen tree across the small size clearing that would be perfect place to stand. The guys all made comments here and there and we decided that they would come out and smooth the area a bit so it would be easier to set up and walk around.

Later that night I had my laptop on my lap looking for a dress. I don't want anything to expensive but I want something that's all me. I decided that I want the girls to wear simple tan one shoulder knee length dresses and flats. Sam said that Emily and he had decided that her mom would watch the kids at the house during the ceremony and Billy would take them with him after being at the reception for a bit. It's just too cold for them yet and we don't want them exposed to people for too long in fear of them catching something.

I'm so excited I actually scream. Chance comes running in and his attire makes me actually roll off the bed laughing. He has one of my soft pink towels around his waist and half his face covered in shaving scram, hair dripping water down his chest and abs. "Leah what happened?"

I point to the picture on the screen, still laughing. "I…..I f-found…th..the p-p-perfect….dress!"

He grumble's while coming towards the computer, which I snap shut, wagging my finger in his face. "Na-uh-uh. Can't see it till the wedding."

He smiles with a shake of his head before kissing my cheek and heading back into the bathroom to finish shaving and getting dressed for bed. I turn off the computer and lay in bed. Soon Chance lies next to me and pulls me onto his chest. I smile thinking of how it will be just like this from now on. Except for one exception. I'll have a wedding band along with my engagement ring.

Hi Everyone! Wow I have not done one of these in a while! Anyway, the reason for this authors note is to ask for your opinions regarding this story. I either want to…

Cut this story off right before the wedding and make a sequel with the wedding being the first thing-OR-

End with the wedding and have an epilogue with no sequel-OR-

End with the wedding but have a sequel all about Leah and Chance having their first child. If you want this please tell me what you would like for the gender to be as well as some cute names.

Now, I will say this, just because you let me know which you'd like does NOT mean I will go with any of them. I simply want to get a bit of input from you all before making a final decision. I would love to hear from all my readers! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it because I love writing it!


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 28

Leah POV

It's been two weeks sense Chance and I set a date. Daisy, Jake, and Janie had all showed up about two days ago to help with the rest of planning and practicing. Also, Jake is helping Chance and the guys clear some land and build a barn and fence so I can get Mist back. I miss that horse so much. Today Emily, Kim, Mom, Janie, Daisy and I are going dress shopping. I'd called ahead and ask to get an area reserved for us and have a consultant waiting to help us find the perfect dresses. When we arrive, Emily and Janie are already great friends. Kim is slowly opening up to Janie while mom has fallen in love with both of them. Daisy loops her arm though mine and we laugh as we walk into the shop. An elderly woman walks forward. "You're the Clearwater party I presume?"

I step forwards and take her hand. "Yes ma'am. I'm Leah Clearwater. This is my mother Sue and those are my barmaids Emily, Daisy, Janie, and Kim."

She smiles at each of them when I point and say their name. Now she claps her hands together. "Well were should we begin?"

"The bridesmaid dresses. I already know a color and style, just not exactly sure what dress."

"That's no problem! What did you have in mind?" She ask while leading us back into our reserved area.

I try to think. "Well as you can tell my family as well as my fiancés are native so I was wanting a deerskin colored dress with one shoulder that goes to just about the knees."

She nods. "Now do you want any jewels or design on the dress?"

"No no. Just a plain tan-brown one shoulder dress."

She nods before taking off with the girls to find their sized in the different styled one shoulder dresses. I sit down next to mom as she smiles at me. "Now dear how would you like your dress to look?"

I sigh. "Mom I honestly have no clue. I really don't. I figured I'd just tell her my size and ask her to bring whatever she thought would look best."

Mom nods and doesn't say anything for a minute before commenting. "Would you like it short or long?"

"Long. Strapless too. Corset back."

My mom grins nodding while the consultant comes forwards. "Now Leah, each girl has on a different dress. You simply just pick the one you like best." I nod and she smiles, calling the girls in to the area rom behind the changing curtains.

Emily appears first. She has her hair down and pulled to the side where here is no strap. The strap is a lace type material that loops through a fold just between the breast and ties into a small bow in the middle of the back. It's skin tight until you reach the hips then flows down from there to the knees. Kim appears next in a simple hourglass cut dress with a four finger wide strap. Janie comes out next in a simple form hugging dress with a thin strap that is backless, coming to stop just at the swell of her butt. Daisy finally appears in a scoop neck dress with a silk strap that poofs out in a princess fashion and stops at her knees.

I laugh at her face, she's not enjoying the dress and neither am I. I ask the girls to twirl slowly once jut to make sure. When they stop I turn to the consultant. "I love the first one. Emily will you and Kim go find some cute flats to go with those?"

The two of them nod, taking off. The consultant then sends Janie and Daisy to change. Turning to me, she taps her cheek. "Now what would you be looking for?"

I shrug with a sheepish smile. "All I know is long, strapless, with a corset back."

She grins, "Dress size?"

That stops me. "Umm…I believe it's a five. It's been a long time sense I wore a formal dress."

"That's just fine. Let me go grab a dress in a size four five and six and we can see which fits best hmm?" I nod with a smile and go strip down like she'd asked. Soon she comes in and I try in the different sizes. Yeah I'm still a five. With that figured out she goes and grabs six dresses. The first one I toss just by the look, I don't like the princess skirt. The second gets tossed too. Too much stuff on it. The third had red trim and I didn't like the feel of the fabric. I put the fourth on and it was okay, but not what I'm looking for. Sliding on the fifth, same thing. Adorable, but not what I'm looking for. I put the sixth one on, close to giving up, until I'm told to turn and look at myself. Tears come to my eyes and a smile unconsciously spreads across my face. It hugs my form to low on my hips before flowing down in a silky like material to the floor. The corset back is a satin ribbon that ties into a nice hanging bow just at the swell of my butt. They place the veil on my head which is simple with a shiny clip and is trimmed with white satin like the bow. I nod my head and the woman opens the curtain for me to show everyone. Gasp echo around me as Mom, Emily, and Daisy all have their mouths covered. Mom is the first to recover, taking her hand from her mouth. "Oh Leash you look beautiful."

"Like an Indian princess!" Daisy squeals, jumping in her seat and clapping her hands.

Kim and Janie just smile, nit being as close to me as everyone else. Emily comes to stand by me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Leah...you look amazing. I'm so happy for you!" With that, the water works start for both of us and we hug each other tightly. With my dress found and everything bought. We smile when we find out everything had been on sale for $50 for the bridesmaid dresses and $150 for my dress. The shoes didn't happen, nothing looking right, so that is our next stop.

Chance POV

We had finished building the fence and barn earlier this morning. All that was left is ordering feed and getting Mist sent on her way. Jake, Jake, Sam, Paul, and Jared are all sitting around the room while we go over wedding crap. I tiredly wipe my face. "All I know is she wants kakis as our pants and I have to wear a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up with my boots. That's all I got guys!"

Jake from Texas, yes we have to say that because now we have two, rolls his eyes. "They have kaki-ish colored carrheart pants. What about those with white button up shirts and brown shoes? Sounds so much simpler that way."

Jared groans. "Man I'm starving. I'm not even standing with you and I'm stressed out!"

"Ugh! We are going with what Jake said. What do you guys need?" I pull out my phone to type the list.

Paul stands. "I've got everything. Even carrheart pants amazingly. I'll see ya bunch in the morning." With that we lose Paul and Jared. Jake from Texas nods. "I packed all that stuff too. Just need some saddle soap to clean off my boots."

Sam and Jake from La Push share a look. "Guess we need to go get some pants but we've got boots. They just need to be cleaned."

I nod and toss them $100 each. "Go get whatever you need. See ya'll. Jake I'll watch Joslyn while you're getting your duds."

Jake gives me a look. "You sure?"

I wave him off. "Yeah me and the other Jake have got it. Now go get cloths and whatever else you need. Oh and don't go overboard with the bachelor party huh?"

We hear Jake from the kitchen. "No promises Skunk!"

Sam and Jake share a look before turning confused faces to me. I groan covering my face. "Trust me you don't want to know."

They laugh and next thing I hear is the door being shut. Ah now for some peace and quiet. Then a cry fills the house. Just lovely.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 29

Chance POV

The wedding is just a bit over a week away as Leah and I make our way to a shop in PA for wedding bands. Emily and the girls are meeting us here later to pick Leah up and head out for some food before going back to ours for her bachelorette party. I'm meting the guys as Sam's for my bachelor party. Leah and I make our way to the glass display case and look over the many different bands. One catches my attention. "What about this one Leah?"

They both are both thick but have a black tribal design going around the simple silver band. Leah looks it over and nods. "I like it but how about getting a black wolf paw instead of the tribal?"

I shake my head. "I think these." She can't ruin my surprise for us later.

She smiles nodding her head. "Let's get them."

We show the clerk which set we want and get them in our size before heading out. Emily and the girls are parked next to my truck where Leah kisses me before hoping in and they take off. The drive to Sam's isn't long and as soon as I pull up the guys pile in, Sam tossing shorts at me. "Head to the cliffs. We are taking you cliff diving."

I groan but does as he says. Are these guys trying to kill me?

Leah POV

After eating a nice dinner. We head back to Mine and Chance's for some games and movies. Yes we went simple. I'd made Emily promise of Jackie, her daughters, life that she wouldn't do anything big. Once at the house we pile into the living room and sit around, each pulling a card out of a stack Emily places on the table. "Okay each card has a question about Chance, Leah, or their relationship. Answer three then place them in a stack face down for Leah to read to us out loud. She'll shuffle them before reading them and has to guess who wrote it."

Everyone nods with a smile and starts answering. Emily is the first done followed closely by Daisy. I talk to them more so they probably knew the most. After they'd all four finished, I shuffle the cards before looking at the first one, and have to crack up. "How does Chance sleep at night? Someone said commando ewww!" I had to laugh and I did till tears streamed from my face. I point at Daisy who laughs and nods.

I put it down and pull the next card. "Where was Leah and Chances first date? Someone said in PA. Emily." She nods and I pull another card. "How is Chance in bed? Somebody said I don't know not like slept with him. Yuck! Again Daisy."

That went on for a bit until I'd read all the cards only getting two wrong. Next the girls surprised me, pulling out gifts. "Guys?"

Janie shrugs. "Well our not having a wedding shower so we figured we'd get you gifts anyway."

She hands me her bag. Opening it and digging around I pull out two shirts. One is a white form sitting tee-shirt with a picture of a diamond ring and wedding band hanging from the 'R' in Mrs. The other is a black shirt with a silver design of a heart with hands holding in the middle. I smile up at her. "Thank you Janie. I love them."

Emily had gotten me some lingerie and so had Daisy. Kim got me some books and movies for nights in as well as an empty recipe book. "It's to write in all your favorites. I wasn't sure what foods they were so I got the next best thing."

I smile at her and thank them all. After talking about the wedding a couple more hours we put in a movie that everyone fell asleep during. The only think rolling in my mind is, _in ten days I'll be Mrs. Leah Uley._

Chance POV

Cliff diving yesterday hadn't been so bad. After the first two time I actually started to enjoy it. We had grilled out at Sam's and just sat around talking about work and new pack stuff as well as them telling me stories from their pack days. Jake and I even explained our nicknames. It feels nice to be home though. The girls had gotten up and headed home and Leah told me about their question game. After going over some minor wedding stuff, we decide to sit and watch a movie, which turned into us falling asleep during a movie. I woke up before Leah and just lay there, stroking her soft hair. She's going to love her wedding gift. One part not as much as the other.

Leah POV

Chance had fallen asleep before the movie had even fully started. I kiss his cheek before smiling at his face and closing my eyes for a nap also. I hope he loves both his wedding gifts as much as I think he will.

**HI everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much to the readers that left me a review! I have decided that I will have a sequel; HOWEVER, I have no clue when it will be posted. I will either try writing it all then posting it completed or doing it a chapter at a time. **

**Which would you prefer?**

**Leave me reviews! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 30

Leah POV

It is only five more days until the wedding. We have our final fittings tomorrow. The guys claim to have everything they need. Mom and a few other women are helping with the cooking for the reception. Sam and the other guys have offered to grill the food after the wedding while I change from my dress to something more appropriate. Daisy is sitting with me now trying to plan every single thing over and make sure everything is perfect. Even though Emily is my maid of honor, she just had twins, so I'm not asking her to do every single thing. She was there for shopping, my party, the wedding shower, and we even took things there for planning once. She'd done more than I would have ever asked of her after having my niece and nephew!

"Leah what about a guest book for the reception? Do we need to go get one?" Daisy and I are starting with the reception in our planning process. We haven't really planned much.

I groan tossing my arms over my eyes and laying my head back. "I don't want a normal boring guest book like every other wedding! I want something unique. Something Chance and I won't just throw on a shelf and never look at again."

She nods her head at me, thumbing her eraser end to her chin as she brain storms. It isn't long before she snaps her fingers with a grin. "I've got it! The beach has a lot of pretty pebbles and shells. We can go grab a couple buckets of them and wash them off. Put them on a table at the reception and leave out sharpies for people to leave you guys little notes! You can out them in a glass vase with some flowers and ta-da!"

I think it over a minute before shaking my head with my nose scrunched. "I like it but even if we wash those things with bleach they will end up stinking up the house before long." I sigh, feeling a migraine coming on. "I want something that we can flip through every day and never get tired of seeing…."

"Like a photo album?"

"Kind of but something more personal…" I take a glance around the room. What's something we need in all of the rooms? It has to match the green wall. "I've got it! Instead of having a vase of rocks they signed, we can go get a painting of a tree and have them sign the leaves! We can hang it up behind the couch here and always have it to look at!"

Daisy nods with a smile, writing it down. "I love it! Okay what about something at the table for them to do while we wait on you to change? Like an advise card or best memory."

I nod. "I like it. We can make a bunch or random cards with stuff like that on it and I can put those in an album to look at and stay safe."

She writes that on her list as well before hesitantly looking up at me. "Um...what about dancing?"

I take a deep breath. Dad's gone so I can't have the normal father daughter dance and Chance can't dance with his mom because she's gone. "I guess we'll just have to do the first dance and that be it. Dad and Chances mom are gone so we can't do those."

"Leah…" A gruff voice brings my attention to the doorway leading to the hall. I smile gently. "Hi Joshua. How is everything?"

Josh had moved out into his own place after only living with us about a month. He'd been working with Sam as well as doing his own work for some old friends like fixing cars and little jobs like that. The brothers had spent a lot of time with their father and even if Joshua can't make up for the time he lost when Sam was a kid or when Chance grew into a man, he was sure making an effort to not miss another second now. He'd even babysat the twins a few times so Emily and Sam could help with the wedding.

He nods his head with a small Sam like grin in return before stepping into the room more. "Good good. Grandkids keeping me on my toes already. Leah...if you'd like…now I know it's not the same and you can say no but….well you'll be my daughter-in-law already anyway and well…."

I had to cough to cover my laugh. I never thought I'd see the day Joshua Uley is nervous and tongue tied. "Joshua what is it?"

His tanned face is a bright red and he looks up at the ceiling, keeping his eyes anywhere but at me when he speaks. "If you'd like…I could dance with you for your father daughter dance. I know it's not the same as your own father but…"

He didn't get the chance to finish before I was wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I'd like that. Thank you so much Joshua."

I felt him hug me once quickly before holding me at arm's length with a smile. "That's Josh to you little missy. You're family."

I smile and motion for him to join us. He'd had a big church wedding with Chance's mom after all, least he could do is help me out! Which I was thankful and let out a sigh of relief when he took a seat next to me. Starting to look over the plans we have already. " You're missing a ring bearer and flower girl. Are you saying your own vows?"

I shrug. "Chance and I haven't talked about it yet."

Joshua nods. "Other than that it looks like you have everything pretty much well planned out, except how you want everything decorated."

Daisy grins. "Oh I have that right…here!" She shuffles through her pile before handing the paper to Joshua who looks it over closely. I'd asked Kim to sketch out how the clearing and yard look and added the decorations as we held up examples. It took four hours and six drawings before we finally picked one. In the clearing we only plan on having some white Christmas lights and some ribbon tied to the chairs, keeping it as natural as possible. The yard I just requested that we have an area surrounded by lights for pictures. Otherwise the guys are going to surprise me. Josh nods with an impressed look before handing the sketch back and standing up. "I've got to run but Let me know when the boys start setting everything up and I'll come help. If you'd like to practice dancing just give me a call." I sat shocked after Joshua kissed the top of my head like dad used to and walked out the back door with a wave to Daisy.

It was only another hour before everything was planned except for the songs we'd play. I plan on just plugging up Chances phone to a docking station and playing a wedding playlist on repeat. It wasn't long before Chance shows up and Daisy leaves to go search for Embry. I'm starting to believe she has a crush on our little softy. I'd have to remember to ask her about it later. After I finished telling Chance about Joshua offering to dance with me he smiles, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I don't think I've ever seen Dad dance. Have you and your mom picked out Seth's get up for giving you away yet?"

Chance POV

Leah laughs with a shake of her head before gathering all of her papers and heading back into our room to put them away. It wasn't too long before I heard her and Janie starting dinner. Jake comes in and plops into the recliner across from me. "Did you hear? Dads dancing with Leah."

Jake lets out a surprised whistle. "What did she do to get him to agree with that?"

I shrug. "Apparently he offered."

Jake give me a look and I shrug. Neither of us has ever seen Dad dance so this would be a first. We talked awhile about where to place junk for the reception and about my gift to Leah.

"So want me to have it set up for her to see as she's walking out to the reception?"

I listen to make sure Leah is busy before answering her. "Yeah. Bring it around the opposite side of the house than our bedroom so she won't see it out the window." Jake nods just as Janie appears telling us dinner is ready. I give Jake a look and he shakes his head. He hadn't told Janie about Leah's gift. Good I want this to be the biggest and best surprise of Leah's life.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 31

Chance POV

"What do you mean you can't get here on my wedding day?" I had to yell in hushed tones at my buddy who is bringing the biggest part of Leah's gift.

"I'm sorry Chance. I've got a show that day and won't be able to do both like I thought."

I take a deep calming breath and walk out of the room and to the back porch. Rubbing a hand down my face in aggravation I hear someone stop on the bottom step. It could only be Paul. Jake wouldn't be around with Joslyn for at least another hour. "Look how close is the show to La Push?"

"About a two hour drive. I can get everything there by nine but not before." I let out a groan and mumble a goodbye before hanging up.

Paul's hand lands on my shoulder. "What's eating you?"

Hands in fist on my hips, I look out to the forest and listen for Leah. Hearing her deep even breath I answer him in a normal, even tone. "My buddy bringing up part of Leah's wedding gift can't make it until we are well on our way to our honeymoon."

Paul nods his head. "Well how about I ride down and pick it up and bring it back?"

I give him a look. I know he won't say anything to Leah and he can get back in time for the wedding if he gets up and gets ready before he leaves. "Do you mind getting up that early? It's a four hour drive all together. So let's be safe and say five hours. You'd have to leave La Push no later than twelve. Wedding is…"

"At five thirty to seven then the reception and you two leave for your honeymoon at eight thirty. I know. I can be on my way at eleven and make it back in plenty of time."

I think it over and shake Paul's hand. "I owe you one. Thanks."

"Eh you two feed me two to three times a day plus give me extra work ours for spare pocket money and something to do when it's raining. It's the least I can do."

With that he walks into the house and goes for the breakfast I have waiting on the table. Calling my buddy I let him know the change of plans and said I'd call him to remind him tomorrow, two days before the wedding when he would start this way. Closing my phone, I enter the kitchen to stop dead in my tracks. Leah is standing at the stove, my blue button up over black lace boy shorts and her hair in all directions. Paul is too busy stuffing his face to notice Leah had entered the kitchen. Stalking over to her, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the side of her neck, hiding her from Paul's sight. I nuzzle her ear and greet her with a growl causing her body to shiver. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hmm." She takes a sip of coffee like she isn't fazed by how close we are.

"You look so sexy in my shirt…" I kiss her neck, sucking the skin between my teeth and nipping it before kissing it and going back to growl lowly in her hear. "…but not near as sexy as you look without it."

I hear something clatter against a plate. "Okay seriously? I can ignore Leah coming in here half naked but come on I'm trying to eat breakfast here!"

I place my forehead on Leah's shaking shoulder as we laugh at Paul's horrified voice. Swatting Leah's pert little ass I go and sit by him to eat breakfast. Once I notice Paul's beat red face, another loud round of laughter fills the kitchen. Paul leaves mumbling curses at me as he heads out to the shop.

Soon I head out myself, stopping to catch Leah as she starts back upstairs to get ready for the day. "Only three more days."

She giggles, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kissing me. "Oh I can't wait. If Jake gets here before I come back down remind him I have my final fitting today and I'll bring Joslyn back to his place on my way home."

"Don't bother. I'm staying late to finish working on some stuff for the house. Just bring her back with you and I'll come in and grab her when I'm done." Jake comes in carrying a sleeping Joslyn in her car seat and the diaper bag Leah had picked out flung over his shoulder. He passes it to Leah who goes over to help him. "I filled that back up with new stuff and changed her toys. The others needed washed. She ate and I changed her right before we left. She should sleep another hour if you want to grab a shower or whatever. She's got a change of clothes and her heavy jacket for when you go for your fitting. If you don't want to take her just swing her by and I'll run her to dad."

"Oh shut up Jake I'd love to take her! I'll have my phone and mom will be with me in case you need to get in touch with us while we are gone. It should only take a few hours."

They start up the stairs and I smile at Leah fussing over the baby. One day she'll be doing that for our kids. With that last thought, I put on my boots and head back out to the shop to start work.

Leah POV

Jake follows me to Chance and my room and sits Joslyn on the floor by the bed, on the end where the bathroom is so I can peep out and check on her while I'm getting ready. "Leah are you sure…"

I turn, hands on my hips. "For the last time Jake yes, I'm sure. Go and have a good day and I'll swing by the shop on my way to the car. Okay?"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

I place a hand on his bicep and give him a soft smile. "I know Jake it's okay. I'm here and so is Chance." I look's away, nervously biting my lip. "Uhm… I need some advice."

His eyebrows come together as he looks at me. "Okay? About?"

"Chance's…well part of Chance's wedding present."

Jake shrugs. "Sure, what is it?"

"Uhm…well you see it's…" Before I could finish Daisy makes her way into the room, fully dressed and ready for the day. "Good morning! Jake Chance is looking for you, said the truck wasn't starting again."

With a mumble of curses Jake turns and apologetic smile my way, heading for the door. "I gotta go Leah. We'll talk about it later huh?"

With a sigh I nod my head as he rushes out the door and down the stairs. Daisy sits on the floor and starts to gently rock Joslyn's car seat back and forth, rocking her in her sleep. "Talk about what?"

With a wave of my hand I start towards the bathroom. "Joslyn teething and other stuff he's worried about. I'm gonna grab a shower real quick."

I only took about thirty minutes in the bathroom getting a shower and blow drying my hair. The only makeup I'd put on is some eyeliner and mascara. Pulling on my white lace bra and panties I head back into the bedroom and over to our walk in closet. I grab a black pair of leggings and my light brown Uggs pulling them on. Pulling on a long white thin strap tank top, I cover it with a denim button up shirt and roll the sleeves up to my elbows. Adding a tan silky scarf around my neck I walk back out and grab Joslyn's bag off the bed. Daisy picks her up and we head out to the car. At the bottom of the steps I hand her the bag, taking a now awake Joslyn from her car seat. "Jake wants to see her before we go. Can you get her seat strapped in for me?"

"Sure. I'll start the car and get the heat on and dig her blanket out of the bag too." I hand her y keys with a smile and head into the shop. The guys had obviously herd me talking and stopped working because all work was stopped when I opened the door. Paul was the first by my side making faces at his god daughter, who giggles uncontrollably. Passing her to him and Jake I make my way to the office. Chance is hunched over the desk going over finances. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, placing my chin on his shoulder. "Everything checking out boss man?"

He sits back, turning and pulling me onto his lap, kissing my cheek. "Yeah we've got plenty of money darlin'. Off for your fitting?"

I smile and kiss him softly before getting up and heading out to get Joslyn form Paul and Jake. Chance's voice drifts out as I open the door to leave. "Send me a picture!"

I laugh and look over my shoulder at his grinning face. "In your dreams baby, gonna have to wait till I'm headed down on my way to be Mrs. Chance Uley." With a wink I turn and leave, his booming laugh following me out into the cool air. Life is good.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owner. No copy write intended.

Chapter 32

Leah POV

Kissing Chance one last time I step from the truck and wave as he heads over to Sam's for the night. Once he's out of sight, I rush inside to grab the girls. "Hey we have to leave!"

Everyone comes down all dressed in 'bum' cloths. Pilling in my car and picking up mom we head into PA for our spa day. Mom starts tearing up as we talk about my wedding. "Mom?"

She smiles, whipping her face. "I'm fine dear. I'm just so happy! You're getting married tomorrow!"

I smile and take her hand as I turn into the spa's parking lot. "I love you mom. Thank you."

"Fow what dear?"

I grin over at her. "For being you. You're the most amazing mom. One day I hope to be like you."

This of course causes mom and myself and start bawling on each other shoulders as the other girls wait for us by the car. "I love you too sweetheart. You've turned into such a beautiful independent woman. I'm so proud of you."

Waving the others to go ahead I smile at mom nervously. "Mom…I need some…advise...on Chances wedding gift…"

Chance POV **(Oh don't you hate me! P) **

The guys and I went cliff diving and finished setting up the yard for the reception. Tomorrow we'd have to finish settling up for the wedding ceremony. Right now we are all being lazy. Sam holding one of his children while I have the other. Both had been fed and changed and are now sleeping soundlessly. The guys are playing video games quietly for once. None of them want to feel the wrath of Sam and I if the twins are woken up. It wasn't long before Sam looks over at me. "You alright Chance?"

I nod over at my older brother. "Yeah. It's just that Leah's been acting funny the last couple of weeks."

"Is she sick?"

I shake my head. Jake must have herd us because he turns to me, bouncing Joslyn carefully as she plays with his fingers. "She wanted to talk to me the other day but we never got the chance. I've noticed it too."

"I third that." Paul raises a hand from his spot on the couch, not taking his eyes and focus from the game he's playing.

"Must be wedding jitters. She'd tell me if anything was wrong."

They give me questioning looks before shrugging and going back to what they were doing. Not the biggest and most eventful pre-wedding night but it was just what I needed. Time to relax!

Leah POV

Once mom and I met with the girls inside, there was a woman there with them. She sends me a nice warm smile and shakes our hands. "Hi Welcome to Ocean Water Spa. Do you have an appointment or just dropping in?"

"Oh no we're the Clearwater wedding party."

Her smile widens. "Wonderful! We have an area all set up for you! Right this way."

We follow her down a couple of halls before coming to a warm room. In the very center are two large hot tub looking things. One is filled with water while the other is filled with mud. Against the back wall is a table with refreshments and towels. To one side is a curtained off area and the other side has a couple of chairs for pedicures. Massage tables are in a large 'U' shape around the room. The woman turns to us. "I hope you find everything to your liking. Your attendents will be here shortly. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask!"

We all thank her as she leaves the room before we strip down. Daisy and Janie are the first one's in the mud bath, both letting out a relaxing sigh as they slump down and lean their heads back against the edge of the tub. Kim and Emily are sitting by the pedicure chairs, looking through a book of designs and mom makes herself a drink.

"Leah come here for a second please." Emily waves me over with a somewhat troubled face.

"Everything okay?"

She gives me a small smile. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted everyone to have matching nails or not."

"Oh. I actually hadn't thought about it. No we don't have to. Pick out what ever design you like!" Kim and Emily smile with a nod and we all three flip through the book. It wasn't long before five women come in. The oldest looking woman steps forwards. "Hello. Welcome to Ocean Water Spa. I'm Leila. Which of you is the bride?"

I stand and walk over to her, shaking her hand. "Hi. That would be me. My name's Leah."

Leila grins. "Well Leah I'll be your attendant for the day. What would you like to start off with?"

I give her a shrug and sheepish smile. "I've never been to a spa before so I'm not really sure. What would you recommend?"

"Well we have a very relaxing mud math and wonderful mineral bath. The mineral bath will exfoliate the skin and give it a new glow. We have many different waxes, body wraps, massages, as well as manicures and pedicures. We offer facials and if you have any cramps in the back , shoulder, or neck we have hot rock therapy."

After thinking about it for a minute I blush. "Uhm…do you do uh…body…waxes?"

Leila laughs a bit. "Honey we have all kinds of places people want waxed but to answer your question yes we can do full body waxes."

"Would you start with that?"

She sighs, taking a minute to answer. "Well some people do but when I had it done I got a body wrap afterword's and it wasn't very comfortable. I'd suggest doing your hot bath or body wrap firth if you'd like it."

I nod. "Alright well I'd like a mani-pedi, a body wax, full massage, hot rock therapy, and I'll take a dip in the mineral bath."

Motioning towards the bath she smiles. "Alrighty you can go ahead and sit and I'll call you when the hot rocks are ready for your massage."

Thanking her, I slid into the mineral bath and feel the warm water sooth my tense muscles. I slid over next to mom and smile. "So what are you having done mom?"

She sighs deeply, more relaxed than I'd ever seen her already. "Just this, a mani-pedi, and body wrap."

"What wrap?"

She laughs. "Ironically sea-weed."

After we laugh over that for a minute we start to talk about everything under the sun. Soon Daisy joins us and we all laugh and joke as one by one we each get done what we'd like. I almost laughed as Emily got a chocolate facial while sitting in the mud bath. The last thing is got done was my full body waxing. One word. OW! Chance better be glad I love him because that hurts! Never happening again.

Once we left the spa we all went to eat before heading home to watch movies and relax. It was almost two in the morning before we all finally settled in for the night. Which gives us ten hours before we had to start getting ready. At least that's what I thought.

Chance POV

After getting everything set up and going back to Sam's to get ready, I call Paul to check in. He answers on the third ring. "Leah's gonna die man. You didn't tell me her present was this big!"

I laugh. "Hey I'm hoping she loves it! Actually I know she will. How far are you?"

I hear his sigh. "I just got here Chance. Be leaving in…five to ten minutes. I have plenty of time. I'm parking at Sam's until the wedding photos are taken and she's inside to chance for the reception. Then I'll bring it over. I know what I'm doing. Calm. Down."

I stop pacing the porch and growl. "Just be on time!"

Shutting my phone I head back inside to get a much needed shower and some food before getting ready. Today's the day.

Leah POV

"LEAH CLEARWATER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! YOU'RE GETTING MARRID TODAY!" Daisy's voice in my ear causes my brain to rattle in my head. Groaning, I look at the clock to see that she'd woken me up at 1 in the afternoon. Giving me only four hours to get ready along with all of them. "We've all showered expect you. While you do that we can do our makeup. Go now. Shoo-shoo!"

With a laugh at her antics I jump out of bed and grab a quick shower. I'm getting married today.

**Hello lovely's! I know it's short but I didn't want it to be overly long and I didn't want to cut off in the middle of the wedding! Next chapter will be longer trust me. I have a few surprises for that one as well! ;) **

**So…any ideas what their gifts to each other are? ;) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Leave me a review! **


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 33

Leah POV

As soon as I step out of the bathroom, I'm shoved down in a chair. No mirror in sight. "Um how am I supposed to see?"

Emily sends me a wicked grin, flat iron in one hand and curling iron in the other. "You're not seeing ANYTHING until you're done. Now hold still. Kim is doing your makeup."

While Kim got everything set up I take a good look around. Daisy and mom are helping Kim while Emily is doing Janie's hair. All of their makeup is done but no one is dressed yet. The only person with their hair fixed is Emily, who has it down in waterfall curls, and Mom, who has hers straightened to perfection with a bump on the top of her head. With her hair done, Janie grabs a camera and starts taking pictures of everything. It took Kim awhile, brushing here, plucking there, until I'm ushered off to Emily to get my hair done. While Kim had been taking forever to do my makeup, Emily had finished everyone else's hair, alternating between curly and straight. Everyone having their hair down. After another hour of sitting with my back to the mirror, Emily FINALLY deems me ready and we walk into my room to get me put in my dress. Everyone crowds around helping me slid it up my body. Once its in place I fill someone's fingers brush across a place on the back. "Leah…what is this?"

"Tighten me up and I'll explain." It didn't take long for my corset back to be done up and my dress be situated and fixed. Turning around to everyone, I have the biggest grin on my face. "Well?"

Everyone has a look of amazement. "Well ain't that a perdy sight." A rocky voice says. Looking over everyone, I squeal rushing over to give Mercy a huge hug! "Thank you! I can't believe you're here!"

The old man llets out a loud and rough laugh as he hugs me. "Wouldn't miss it sweetheart. How've you been since your visit?"

I bring him farther into the room. "I've been good. Busy with all this wedding stuff! Mercy I'd like you to meet my mother, Sue."

This went on until he'd met and laughed with everyone in the room. Jake from Texas soon joining us to check in on us. Mom finally turns to me, asking what I was waiting for. "Now Leah what is that blue heart on your dress? I don't remember seeing it there at the store."

I smile, holding back tears. "It wasn't. I had it put there in that shape special." Mom gives me a confusing look, everyone in the room does. Taking moms hand I sit us down on the edge of the bed, her hands in mine. "Remember that dumb blue shirt of dads you hated so much?"

She chuckles. "Yes! He use to wear that dern thing all the time! Every time I cleaned out it somehow always get looked over."

I smile. "Well… for my something blue…and so I'd have a piece of dad here, I got that shirt and took it to the store. I asked them to make a heart shaped place in the dress and fill the gap with fabric from the shirt."

As I finished explaining, tears filled our eyes as we embraced, mom crying happily. I hate that dad couldn't be here, but I managed to make him apart of my wedding in my own way.

After we dried our eyes and fixed our makeup back to perfection, we asked Jake to take pictures and finally, we got to leave for the wedding.

Chance POV

I look out from my spot at the front of the crowd. We'd gotten wooden foldout chairs and stained them dark. At each end is a bow, flower petals littered the walk way. Over my head is a white and silver archway, a table holding a picture with Leah and I is to the side. Once the time comes, we'd pour in the sand, mixing it behind the picture of us. Sam pats my shoulder as the last of the bridesmaids comes down the aisle, taking her place. I didn't even pay attention on what order they came or what they are wearing. My eyes scanned the wooded area for Leah. My Leah. My bride. As a surprise, I'd sent money to Mercy to fly up. I wasn't expecting the ping of disappointment when the old man wasn't in the crowd that came in. He must not have been able to come.

I'm drug from my thoughts as everyone stands, facing the tree line. I see the white of a veil as Leah makes her way to me, still hidden by the crowd. My palms begin to sweat and my body seems to be shaking. Not from the cold but from the excitement of seeing Leah all dressed in white for me. As she round's the corner, all breath leaves my body as my vision blurs of anything but Leah. Her dark hair is down in waves, bangs pinned back with a poof up front, the veil clipped right behind that poof. The veil has a satin trim and gently flows with her body as she walks, coming to stop at her shoulders. The top twist between her breast, hugging her form perfectly down to the curve of her hips, before flowing like water to the floor. You can see the tips of the bow that on the back at her side. The wild flowers of her bouquet blend perfectly with the different natural colors around us.

When I bring my focus back and tune in to what's going on so I won't make an idiot of myself, my chest wells. Walking down the aisle alongside Leah, is Mercy. Once they reach me, Billy rolls forwards a bit by me. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Mercy grins, tears brimming his eyes as he places Leah's hand in mine before lifting her veil long enough to kiss her cheek before taking his seat. Leah's face turns to me, tears already in her eyes as she blinds me with her smile. Her makeup is done with natural colors, shimmering in the afternoon light as we stand to become husband and wife.

Leah POV

I hold back tears of joy as I gaze up at Chance. He'd cleaned his boots, all the guys had. Styling kaki colored jean type pants, and white button ups with the sleeves rolled up. He has the first three buttons undone, like I'd asked. I faintly hear Billy in my blissful state. "The bride and groom have chosen to recite their own vows. Chance."

Chance takes a deep breath, the smile on his face about to slip it in half. "Leah, I want to begin by telling you how amazing you look. How amazing you always look. How amazing you are. I've loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you at that beach. You near gave me a heart attack when I saw you cliff diving. I saw you laying there on the beach and all I could think was how stupid you had to be to jump off a cliff. That is until you opened those big beautiful eyes and shifted my world. You're beautiful Leah, inside out. I took you home and you fit in perfectly in my old life as well as in my life now. You will always be the single most important thing in my life. You make me a better person. You complete me. I love you so much. I will never be able to tell you or show you just how much, but I plan on spending the rest of our lives trying."

If I could have, I would have broken down and bawled with happiness. My chest was so full of love and happiness I felt like it was going to burst. "Leah, you may say your vows now."

My grasp on Chances hands tightens for a moment before I relax them and speak. "Chance, the day we met, I'd been angry for so long. At that time I was finally starting to be my old self again. Starting to live. I opened my eyes to scream and beat the crap out of the man who called me an idiotic woman, only to fall in love with your eyes. Those blue eyes that seem to look into peoples souls and make them trust you. I ran, scared of what I was feeling. I know now that even on that day I loved you. You took me on our first date and we shoved ice cream In each others faces. I went home with you to Texas and we spend the day riding horses and hanging out with our friends at the lake or helping Mercy with the chores. You've cared for me, been patient, even watched out for me sense the day we met. You helped me find the old Leah and bring her back. Better than that you've changed me. You've helped me become a better person than I've ever been. I'm so happy and I can by myself with you. You laugh with me, fight with me, held me while I've cried. I'm not saying neither of us are perfect, but Chance we are perfect for each other. I love you so much. You'll never know how much you mean to me, how much I value you in my life, but since the day we met until the day we pass and long after I plan on doing my best to show you and be there for you just as you've been there for me."

Chance's grin only grew, if that was possible. Billy chuckles from next to us. "There is nothing I can saw to follow that will ever measure up to what they have just proclaimed to each other. May the spirits bless you with many happy years' together and healthy children. Chance, you may now kiss your bride."

I don't remember putting on our rings, don't remember mixing sand, don't remember the smiles of friends and family as I walked down the aisle. All I remember is seeing Chance and hearing his vows. As that thought swirled in my mind, Chance lifts my veil, tossing it over my head, before taking my face between his hands and giving me a soul searching kiss. As we pull apart and smile blindly at each other, we turn to the crowd. After Billy presents us as Mr. and Mrs. Chance Uley, we rush down the aisle and back to the front of the house where the wedding party meets us as we all get pictures made and Chance and I sign paperwork as husband and wife. A grin on my face the entire time.

**Hello readers! Well… I am happy with this chapter but then again I'm not. I love it but I don't. Well there it is..THE WEDDING! Finally Leah is a Uley! ;) After this there will only be one more chapter! D* **


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 34

Chance POV

Leah's heads up stairs to change for the reception and I run around to find Jake. People from town smile and congratulate me as I grab Jake's arm. "Have you seen Paul?"

"Yeah. He's already gone. Jake and I are standing watch. Go say bye to Sam and Emily." I nod at my childhood friend in thanks and take off to say bye to my brother and his wife. They had to get back and take care of the twins. Things are going great. Just a few more minutes.

It was only about twenty minutes before Leah come's to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. She's wearing a simple white dress with lace flats. Taking my hand I kiss her softly. "Ready?"

She nods her head. With a grin I blindfold her. She laughs. "Chance what on earth?"

I finish securing the blind fold and kiss her bare shoulder softly, her body shivering under my mouth. "Just humor me. Can you see anything?"

"No idiot you just covered my eyes."

I can hear the humor and playfulness in her words. To be safe I wave my hands in front of her face and do a couple more things to make her flinch. Nothing. Satisfied that she really can't see, or she's that good an actress, I take her hand and lead her outside. Once at the doors, Jake gets a microphone from the DJ. "Allow me to present, M. and Mrs. Chance Uley!"

There are cheer and claps as I lead Leah across the porch to the bottom of the steps. While the cheering was taking place, Paul gotten into position.

Standing by her side with a big grin on my face I put a hand on Leah's back. "Okay, take the blind fold off."

Leah POV

I hear Chance chuckle and feel his hand softly place itself on my lower back. "Okay, take the blind fold off."

Curious, I slowly remove the blind fold from my eyes. As my eyes refocus a bit, I swallow my scream of delight. Standing not ten feet a\way from me, Paul is standing with a big smirk on his face holding the rope to Mist lead line. Walking forwards I stroke the big animals face and let out a loud giggle. Mist nickers, head butting my chest as I stroke her cheeks and lay my forehead on hers.

"Like your surprise?" I turn to Chance, jumping in his arms. "YES! Oh Chance I love it. I love her. I LOVE YOU. Thank you!" I kiss him loud right on the mouth before he allows me to slide down to the ground. A proud look on his face. "I knew you would. That's half your wedding gift darling'."

I grin and nod, turning back to Paul and Mist. "Paul can you please put her in the fence. I want to put her in the barn later myself."

With a small smile and nod he leads her to the opposite side of the yard to the big fenced in area we'd made for her and Chances horse when it arrived. The reception got into full swing after that. We'd decided that we would dace and have the speeches before eating. I had my father daughter dance with Joshua who is actually a very nice dancer. Surprisingly. Chance danced with mom for his mother son dance and before it was all over, I'd even persuaded Mercy to dance with me.

The old man's eyes had tears brimming in them still. "I want to thank you Leah."

"For what?"

He stops dancing, holding my by the shoulders at arm's length. "For giving me the dance to do some of the things I wasn't able with my daughters. For walking you down the aisle and giving you away. Dancing at your wedding. Asking me to speak at your wedding." He stopped a second, his voice cracking with emotion. When he looks back up to me, a single tear made its way down his cheek. "And for calling me Mercy."

I hugged him close. "You're family. We love you Mercy."

"That's right old man. You're stuck with us." Chance and Jake appear just as I pull away from Mercy. The boys both hug their fatherly figure before we announce it was time to eat and took our places. Joshua stands, speaking first. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Joshua Uley, Sam and Chance's father. I'll be the first one to say that I haven't done the best by these boys. I've had more influence on Chance than Sam but still it wasn't ideal. However, I was around long enough before he met Leah to be able to see such a difference in my boy." Joshua turns to me. "Leah, you've changed the boy I left behind into the man sitting by you today. I want to thank you for that. I'm thankful you two have found each other and I wish you the best."

With his speech done he sits down. I give him a watery smile across and mouth a thank you as Chance kisses my temple. Joshua grins and nods, showing me he'd seen and understood. Kim stood next. "I've known Leah all my life. As kids we use to play together. She was always so happy and energetic. Always doing something. When Sam and her broke up, the Leah I knew vanished, replaced by a scornful woman full of hurt and heart ache. It wasn't until Chance came into her life that I saw the old Leah start to resurface. Together I've seen these two go through so much and still come out on top. In my opinion you couldn't find a more amazing and perfect for each other couple out there."

Finally, Mercy stands, looking a bit nervous. "I'm not exactly sure how to follow up on that but I'll do my best. I wasn't originally supposed to speak, or walk Leah down the aisle. Those little surprises came today when I arrived to see a boy I raised get married. Hardly any of you know me. I'm Jack Mercy. I worked for Joshua and his wife in Texas. I helped raise Chance and his best friend Jake. When Chance brought Leah down, I wasn't so sure she was the woman for him. Then she slowly warmed every ones heart. This young lady had everyone on the farm loving her like family within an hour. She has a gift to touch people's hearts and draw them to her. She puts others before herself and protects what she loves with everything in her. She tough as nails and sweet as wild honey. She is perfect for Chance and I am proud to call this young woman family. " Tears are streaming down all three of our faces as Mercy turns towards us. "I wish you both the best and hope you won't forget an old geaser down in Texas. Hopefully I'll see you two at the farm with me some grandyoungings to teach, just like I taught Chance and Jake."

I take of from my seat and hug Mercy like my life depended on his, crying happily. Chance soon came over and hugged him as well. As everything calmed down and guest finished eating. I tossed my bouquet and Janie caught it, smiling goofily over to Jake. He grins back at her with a wink and she blushes. When Chance tossed my garter, he first put it around a football and tossed it in the air. I'm sitting on a chair laughing. "Well babe that's one way to do it."

He grins over at me as the football lands in Embry's hands. He looks kinda horrified at first before blushing and walking through the crowd. Causing us all to laugh. Soon we left in Chances truck for our hotel room, we'd fly out to Hawaii in the morning. Once the crowd disappear from sight, I turn around and lean onto Chances shoulder. Sleep finding me as we made our way down the dark road.

Chance POV

Once I'd got us checked in, I grabbed our over night bag and carried it, along with Leah to our room. She stayed asleep until I had put her down and turned to leave the room. "Chance?"

I turn back, sitting by her on the bed with a smile. "I' right here. I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiles, still trying to wake up. "You didn't. Can you get me the over night bag. I want to show you part of your present tonight sense I got part of mine."

With a chuckle I grab the bag and hand it to her. She digs around before pulling out a shirt and getting up. Tossing the dress on the bed, she turns. Standing in only white lacy boy shorts and a white lace bra, something catches my eye on her shoulder. Placed on her shoulder blade is a symbol. My name in cursive on the top at one side, hers in cursive on the bottom of the opposite side. I stand up and trace the tattoo lightly. "Leah?"

"It's an infinity symbol. Chance I love you so much. I know our love for each other isn't going anywhere. If anything it's going to grow. Our love is infinite." I stay silent in awe of the tattoo as well as her love for me, almost matching my love for her. "Do…do you like it?"

I turn her, wrapping my arms around her. "Leah I love it. I love you."

I kiss her softly, feeling her arms go around my neck. Moaning into the kiss, Leah jumps up wrapping her legs around my waist. I walk us back to the bed where I showed her just how much she means to me.

**And scene! It's done! My longest story as well as my best in my opinion. I'm already working towards a sequel! Thank you so much to those who have stuck with me from beginning to end! Also to the people who have reviewed on this story! It means so much to me! **


	36. Sequel Information

!Please Read!

**I know I know most people hate reading these things but this author's note has to do with the sequel to my story Leah's Chance.** **Yes I have started writing it. No it does NOT have a name yet. I'm still working on that part. I plan on it being longer than Leah's Chance so it will take time to finish. Also I plan on writing in more detail and making the story a bit better. Therefore my updates may take a while. **

**Now I had one reader review about an earlier request, that one person being the only one. The question was if you as my readers would prefer to read the story chapter by chapter as I write it OR if you would like me to complete it and then post it completely done. **

**Also, I am still in need of cute baby names of all kinds! **

**Now for the BIG question about the sequel….**

**If you would like for there to be lemons in the sequel PLEASE let me know. If you DON'T want them again PLEASE tell me. I do not want to offend anyone by putting them in my story without some sort of info from more than ONE PERSON! **

Speaking of offending people…if I offend you with something in my story please PM me and discuss it with me. I don't bite and I won't be mad. It won't hurt my feelings either. Just please bring it to my attention so I can refrain from doing it in the future. Thank you!

**I think that's everything. Thank you so much for reading Leah's Chance! I for one am thrilled with this story! If you have some ideas for any other story I am working on or a future story you'd like for me to write please please PLEASE let me know! **


End file.
